Return of the Fallen
by Eve Of The Stars
Summary: At the return of the legendary Phantom Thief Sky, the arrival of an ex-assassin/babysitter, and the introduction of a new magician, the battle with the Crows are approaching fast. With Snake and the others making their moves as well, will Kaito and Shinichi last? OC warning. Complete. Being rewritten.
1. New Phantom Thief! Friend or foe?

"Kekeke~!" Kaitou KID laughed as he was hanging upside down as his task force got covered in glitter. Somewhere on his person he was hiding the sapphire gem known as 'Blue Dragon'. It was the night of another one of his heists, and already he had gotten the jewel and messed around with the task force.

"Well, you will have to excuse my swift departure. I am afraid I have a meeting to attend. Please do feel free to join me in my next illusion!" He said, addressing the crowd gathered below.

"KID! KID! KID!" His fans chanted. He grinned, taking a bow, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Aww~ another gem I have to return!" He whined as he was running across roof tops to get back home. He jumped into the window of his house, entering the secret room.

"Kaito, listen very well to what I have to say." Kaito almost jumped at that. What? Where was that coming from? The records were over, right? The last one played two months ago! Whatever. His dad was the worlds greatest magician, after all. If he couldn't magically create a new record, he wouldn't be able to keep his name.

"Yes, dad." Kaito said as he hung up the uniform.

"Remember this, you are not the only great magician in this world. Do not get too cocky and lose sight of the goal you are trying to achieve." And that was it.

"Heh? You've got to be kidding! The only magician that could ever outdo me, would be you!" He said as he took off the top hat. He shrugged it off, but still careful to keep that piece of advice in his mind. His dad was always right, after all.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko yelled as he chased him around with a mop in hand. He had just revealed to the class that, apparently, she was wearing blue polka-dot panties today. He just smirked and jumped up as the spot he had previously been was hit. And hit hard.

"It's not my fault you fall for the same tricks over and over again!" He replied, sticking his tongue out at her. He could see the steam coming off her as she raised the mop to hit him again, when the classroom door abruptly slammed open.

"God, you guys are so loud! What's going on in here, a freak show?" A new voice said. The class all turned to face her. The teacher coughed.

"Uh-yes! Class, this is our newest student, Yukishima Raiu (pronounced Rai-u)!" Konno-sensei introduced. The eyes of most of the boy's eyes turned to her. She had blonde hair that was swept up in a ponytail, and had several aquamarine-colored highlights running through it. Pale blue eyes rested just below messy bangs, which pierced through the classroom, ignoring the gazes of the boys.

"Pleasure to meet you. Oh, and here's a 'hello' gift." She snapped her fingers, and candies rested upon each student desk. She smirked.

"Yukishima Raiu, magician of the century, happy to make your acquaintance." Raiu took a small bow. Immediately all gazes alternated between Kaito and the new arrival.

"Hold it, hold it!" He flipped down from the classroom ceiling to land in front of her. "Pardon my rudeness, but would you be so willing as to be my partner in magical pranks?" He had whisked up a yellow rose, and was presenting it to her. The girl's eyebrows raised slightly, but she accepted the rose nonetheless.

"It would be my great pleasure to assist in the magical antics of this class." She responded with a smirk. The class's eyes widened in shock. Two Kaito Kurobas!? The school was in for it now. Of course, they were right. By the end of the school day Hakuba Saguru's hair was now dyed a bright hot pink, the chalk had magically switched colors in between words, and mops had mysteriously vanished from hands of a raging Aoko. All in all, it was a very exiting day. They had also learned so things about the new arrival. Her parents were scientists that traveled around the world, and she had gotten sick of the constant moving, so they made an agreement that she would stay with an old family friend for a while. She new several different languages from her time traveling, and was fluent in Greek, Fench, German, Russian, Portugese, Korean, Polish, Romanian, Spanish, English, Chinese, Welsh, Thai, and Arabic. It made for a very interesting class of;

"What's 'this is really good' in Polish?"

And she would reply with;

"To jest naprawdę dobre."

And then they would respond with;

"Wow! That's correct!"

And then someone would ask;

"How about 'pink fluffy unicorns' in Roman?"

And she would reply with;

"Unicorni pufoase roz."

And the class would respond with;

"Correct! Amazing!"

Even Hakuba (still grouchy from magician-pink-hair-dye-disease) was impressed by her fluentness in English, which was saying a lot. In fact, half the class was now speculating that maybe the stiff, time-obsessed Brit had fallen in love. Of course, once the detective in question glared at them, they shut up.

Raiu was humming to The Devil's Trill as she exited the classroom. The hallways were filled with students getting ready to leave school for the day, and seeing that it was a Friday, they were more exited then usual.

"BAKAITO!" Oh. Here comes the magician and his crazy childhood friend. As they came running down the hallway, Raiu just happened to 'accidentally' set a trip wire that Kaito tripped on, and then Aoko tripped over him, and some other people who had come down the hallway tripped onto the pile as well. Raiu just let out a short laugh before switching to singing Angel, (suspiciously sounding exactly like the original singer) continuing her merry way down the hall as the pile struggled to untangle the mess of limbs. Hmmm...there was a KID heist Saturday night. Maybe she should go see Japan's infamous Phantom Thief?

"Tantei-kun! How nice to see you again!" KID greeted as he saw the shrunken detective leaning on the guard rail. This time, the target was a large ruby stone, Fire's Breath, because of it's strange orange-red color.

"So tell me, how did you figure out my escape plan?" KID asked as he held the jewel up the full moon. Conan pushed his body of the guard rail to stand up straight, and shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard.

White against night, fly through the air,

To steal the jewel within fire's care,

Around the globe travel with me,

At infinity's chime." Conan recited, the heist notice ingrained in his memory.

"White against night, your hang glider. Fire's care meant that jewel, Fire's Breath. Around the globe means this museum, Global Jewels, and if you take an eight, flip it onto its side, you get infinity, meaning you would strike at eight. This one was probably more simple than the others, although the police still can't figure it out." KID smirked at that.

"Yea? Well, it's probably that third-rate inspector's fault for not choosing a better task force. Right now their all probably enjoying my little 'presents' that I left behind." Conan mirrored that smirk, reaching down to turn in his his power-shoes.

"Well then, I'll have you return that jewel then, Kaitou KID!" He launched a soccer ball from his belt, kicking it at the thief.

"Oh, but Tantei-kun, don't I always?" KID said as he jumped to a pole that was conveniently located right next to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for the second soccer ball that was coming his way. Wait, so the pipsqueak could launch two balls now!? Not fair! If he dodged now, he would get hit by the watch darts that were pointed at him. He spent a little too long thinking about it, when the ball that was one centimeter from knocking his hat off was suddenly intercepted by a blur of blue. That blur did a flip in midair, slamming a heel into the ball that smashed it into the concrete roof bellow. And, hold on, that blur was floating? Both Conan and Kaito blinked. Hovering about five feet off the ground in front of Kaito was a person. They were dressed in a black short sleeved button up with a hood that was unbuttoned, a cerulean blue t-shirt, black gloves that went to just below the elbow, silver-blue headphones underneath the hood, loose-fitting black sports pants, and black lace-up combat boots.

"Sky the Phantom Thief!?" They both said in shock.

"Well, well, seems like I don't need to waste my breath on pointless introductions then." Came the arrogant tone of the floating criminal. Sky the Phantom Thief, or The Wingless Dark angel, as some called her, was an international thief that targeted practically anything. Her favorites targets seemed to be rich people's supply stocks, though. The name has been out for nearly fifty years, but the general appearance of the thief has maintained the same. They're even speculations that say she is immortal. While most of the things she steals are returned safely after a week or two, there are a few cases where the items were taken and never seen again. This Phantom Thief had the disturbing and mind-boggling habit of always floating, although the more appropriate phrase would probably be 'walking on air'. This was why their weren't any imitations of the police would automatically know it wasn't the real one, because they weren't flying. Well, it was obvious where the name came from, at least. Another notable thing was that she was a magician. I'm a sense, you could say KID was copied from her, especially with their similar 'no one gets hurt' rule.

"Hmm...now if you don't mind, the task force is coming up right now, so I'm going to borrow KID here." Then she grabbed the white thief's cape and casually did a backflip in midair, dropping down the building, dragging KID with her. Conan ran to the edge, peering down, only to see the new thief casually walking on air about thirty feet off the ground, dragging a protesting KID with her, oblivious to the stares she was getting form the crowd below.

'Hey, hey, are you two lovers or something?' Conan thought with half-closed eyes and a small smile gracing his lips.

 **So, was that a good start to a new story? I already kinda have a plot planed out...but we'll see where it takes us!**


	2. Edoka High Prankster

**So hey guys! This is chapter two for this story, and I hop you enjoy! I forgot one important message last time though.**

 **I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KAITO NOR DO I OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/CASR CLOSED!**

 **If I did Kaito would be appearing much more in Shinichi's life. Much,** ** _much,_** **more.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, and** **please drop a review! The more positive reviews I get the faster I write!**

Kaito slammed his head in his desk as he saw yet another article about the heist last night. It was all the news was talking about. This particular article was named 'Romance Between Two Phantom Thieves? Sky X Kid!' He groaned. I don't know anything about this! That female phantom thief just randomly helped me out and deposited me on another building! Speaking of which, he still hadn't figured out her floating trick.

"Eh? Whatcha reading?" Came the voice of the latest student. While Kaito was lost in his thoughts, someone had mysteriously switched the desk order around without anyone noticing. Said someone, AKA Raiu, then snatched the tablet out if his hands.

"Oh? Kid and Sky?" She snickered. The photo on the website was when Sky had been dragging Kid thirty feet of the ground. "I thought I was going to be seeing that floating thief again." Kaito perked up at that.

"You've seen her before?" Raiu shrugged.

"I've been at more than a few heists of hers. Since I travel around a lot with parents that have work in the field of gems and old stuff, and she's an international thief, we've run into each other a few times." She handed the tablet back to the male magician.

"Really? What's she like?" Kaito asked, desperate for at least some info on this new player. Raiu shrugged again, plopping down in her desk.

"Arrogant, for one. Fast, witty, clever, annoying, semi-polite, cool-headed, efficient, and stoic are other qualities that thief has." She said as she messed around with a deck of cards. Kaito snorted. As if he didn't know that. But then something in his brain clicked as he watched how Raiu shuffled and re-shuffled the deck, tossing them in the air and making them disappear, reappear on the desk, repeat. If Raiu was someone who traveled the world and was a magician...and if Sky was an international magician thief...and they both just arrived in Japan...well, that was just a major coincidence. Kaito narrowed his eyes on the blonde girl who had now taken to dying the desk tops different colors.

Across the classroom, the red witch Akako was doing the same thing as she stared at the new student. She didn't like this girl, not one bit. No, it was not because she had attracted the attention of the boys here. No, it was not because she had immediately become friends with Kuroba. What bothered her was the fact that she couldn't get a read on the girl. Kuroba was challenging enough, she needed to cast layers upon layers of spells to reveal anything about him, and then this new girl comes along that withstand even her most powerful physic spells. Akako had tried watching her with her magic mirror, only to find out that it could never locate her, even if she was standing two feet away. Suspicious. The red witch's magic was ranked in the top rankings as a witch, no mere mortal should be able to withstand its onslaught. Well, except for Kuroba, but he wasn't a mere mortal. She scowled, and then returned her attention back to the boys obsessing over her.

"Age: 17. Height: 167 cm. Weight: 52 kg. IQ: estimated above 400. Blood Type: AB?(unsure). Name: Yukishima Raiu." Hakuba Saguru recorded, snapping his notebook shut. He sighed. His brain was going into overdrive, and was now convinced that Yukishima was the phantom thief, Sky. He had run into this thief before, a year back in London. It hadn't been his best work, seeing as he came out of the heist with blue glitter all over him and had his hair dyed black. Judging by the photos taken, he could safely assume that, somehow, the thief's measurements haven't changed in the past year. He also now knows Yukishima's measurements are practically the same. Of course, like with Kuroba/KID, he couldn't report it to the police unless he had solid proof, which annoyed him to no end. He scowled as he saw the female magician snoozing class away. Oh, wait, Konno-sensei finally noticed she was sleeping.

"Raiu-san! Solve this equation!" She yelled at the new student. Raiu sleepily opened one eye, then closed it again.

"6x / 4 + 9 squared." She said, not even needing a full second to answer. Konno-sensei groaned.

"Correct." She sighed, before getting back to teaching the lesson. An hour later however, English class had somehow turned into a one on one game of blackjack between the two magicians.

"Ha! 20!" Kaito said, slamming his cards in the desk. Raiu just smirked. She drew a card, a king of clubs, which also made her cards total at 21.

"21. I win." She collected the cards and started shuffling again. She then dealt the cards again, giving Kaito a nine of spades, and herself a five of hearts.

"Hit." Kaito said, pouting a little. She drew out a two of diamonds, smirked, and then drew herself a eight of spades.

"13-7. I win again."

"Tch. Hand over the deck." This time it was Kaito who shuffled the cards, and he handed himself a queen of clubs, and to Raiu a six of spades.

"Hit." Kaito dealt her an eight of hearts, and himself a four of spades.

"Tie." Raiu said.

"Card playing is not allowed in class!" Konno-sensei yelled. They both snapped at the same time, and the cards disappeared.

"Oh? What cards, sensei?" Raiu asked innocently. Kaito just had a grin on as the teacher muttered something about 'magicians and their arrogant attitudes ' before going back to teaching.

I rather like my attitude, thank you very much! Raiu thought as she made the cards reappear and starting playing with them again. Kaito had made the teacher's hair turn bright purple without her noticing, and was how staring at the window, planning his next prank in his head.

"Raiu-san, answer question number five." Kongo-sensei said. The blonde didn't even spare a look at her paper or the board.

"2.56." She responded curtly. Of course, it was correct.


	3. School Camping Trip, Magic Show!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter three! I would just like to let you know that there will be KaiShin in this story! Don't like, don't read. No flames please!**

 **I do not own Magic Kaito (1412) or Detective Conan/Case Closed!**

 **And I never will... *pouts* Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

Next period was full of pranks and enraged Aokos. Somehow, the classroom had been turned into Kaitou Kid and Sky the Phantom Thief clone central. All the girls were dressed as Sky and the boys were dressed as Kid. Raiu and Kaito laughed as they both jumped out the window to avoid a collision with an enraged Aoko and some other students that weren't very happy with the prank.

"Well! That was fun!" Raiu cheered as she ordered a vanilla cupcake ice cream from the cart. Kaito was holding his triple-scope cone that was full of chocolate flavored ice cream.

"Yep! And tomorrow we have that camping trip! I'll have to bring a week's worth of magic supplies!" Kaito said as he took a bite of his ice cream. They were sitting in a park a few blocks away from their school after having jumped out the window. Raiu clicked her tongue, and a flapping of wings was heard. Perched on the female magician's left shoulder was an African Grey Parrot, one of the most intelligent birds.

"Oh yea, Kaito-kun, this is Shades, my long time travel buddy! Oh, it's a male, by the way." Raiu said, introducing the bird to the other.

"Wow! That's cool. Did you pick him up while your family was in Africa?" Kaito inquired as the human and bird stared at each other.

"Kaito-kun! Nice to meet you!" Shades suddenly said. Kaito was so shocked that he almost dropped his ice cream. Raiu snickered. She offered her parrot some bird seed that she had conjured up, which it gobbled up happily.

"This one's quite talkative. Probably because it's been around people a lot." Raiu explained as Kaito regained his composure.

"Nice to meet you too, Shades!" He said. "Are you going to bring him in the camping trip?"

"Yep! He's a good buddy to have on travel trips, especially since he can talk back."

"Camping! School camping trip!" Shades squawked and flew in circles above the two. The two humans smiled at the sight. After a minute he flew off again, disappearing from sight. Raiu had finished her ice cream, and now had lazily draped herself over a bench, yawning.

"Ah well. I probably should be heading back home now. I still have to pack, after all." She shot Kaito a wink, before disappearing in a bunch of blue smoke. Kaito just smirked at her antics. He started heading home as well. He had some heist preparations to make with Jii-chan.

The next day, Edoka High second year students had gathered around the busses and were taking attendance.

"Yo!" Raiu called out. She was dressed in a white short sleeved button up shirt and blue denim shorts that went to just above the knee. Shades was perched on her right shoulder this time, along with the white headphones placed on her head. Today her hair was half-up half-down, and the sunlight glinted off it.

"Ah, it looks like everyone is pre- Is that a parrot!? Raiu-san, I'm not sure if your allowed to bring pets along..." Konno-sensei said as she eyed the bird. The girl just laughed.

"Right. Like we're not allowed to disturb class with our magic. Plus, Shades here is well trained. He'll be no problem." The teacher eyed the bird skeptically, before shrugging and returning her attention to the other students. After being around Kaito, and later Raiu, you learn that it was better to go along with what they say unless you want to be the target for an endless week of pranks. The students all loaded into the bus, where Kaito and Aoko sat next to each other, with Raiu across the aisle.

"Hey, hey! Did you hear? This really popular illusionist is going to visit Japan!" Someone said in front of the trio.

"Oh yea! My sister has been talking about it non stop! Apparently he's really hot too!" One of the girls swooned.

"His name's Gunter Von Goldberg II! Isn't that a really cool name?" Another said.

"Totally!" They all giggled, and then moved in to a new topic.

"Gah! Kaito!" Aoko yelled as he made a dove appear out of nowhere.

"What's wrong, Aoko-san? Scared of a bird?" Kaito taunted as the dive perched on the back of his hand.

"Hmph! You wish!" Aoko scowled as she returned her attention to the window.

"Oh! That's a cute dove. What's it's name?" Raiu asked as she leaned it to get a closer look.

"This is Kiri! She's the newest member of my group." Kaito said proudly as the dove cooed. Just then the front of the bus erupted into yells of fear.

"What the-?" The two magicians turned to look at the front.

"Holy sh-!" The bus did a swerve, and they could see that somehow, a fire had started at the front of the bus. Raiu sighed.

"Well then, it's a good thing I set one of my pranks there." She sighed again, and snapped her fingers. A bucket of water poured down into the fire and it was extinguished.

"And that was going to be such a good prank too...it even dyes your hair blue!" She groaned. Shades squakwed.

"Fire! Danger! Pranks contain water!"

"Calm down students! Don't worry, we can still go on our trip! It didn't do that much damage!" Konno-sensei said, trying to calm down the panicking students. Luckily, no one was hurt as they continued their merry way.

"How did that fire start anyway?" Aoko grumbled.

"It was probably one of Bakaito's stupid pranks!" She said afterward.

"Hey! Don't call my art stupid!" Kaito complained as he fed Kiri.

"Don't do it!" Shades squawked. Kaito beamed as he offered some food for the grey parrot as well, which it accepted gracefully. The bus ride continued uneventfully, (well, uneventful except for the Kaito/Raiu magic antics) and they arrived at the camping site an hour later.

"Oi! Raiu-san! Can I borrow some silly string!?" Kaito asked as we had finished g eating our bags.

"Oh, sure! I brought a bunch, anyway." Raiu replied as She tossed over a canister. He caught it, and then ran off with a grin. She smirked, before hitching her bag up her shoulders and running after him. After pitching up the tents, they were going to have lunch, when out of the marshmallow bags...

KABOOM!

And silly string exploded into Hakuba, Keiko, and a few other student's faces. Kaito started laughing, and Raiu soon joined in at the looks of the other's faces. After cleaning up the silly string, class 2-B of Edoka high was roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.

"Oh! I have a good idea! What if we have Kaito-kun and Raiu-san have a magic show for us?" Konno-sensei asked. The two magicians in question grinned.

"Why, of course, Sensei!" They responded at the same time, before disappearing in a blue and pink puff of smoke. The students looked around to see where the two had gone, when a loud voice rang out.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Kaito began.

"Boys and girls!" Raiu said. An explosion of sparkles, and the two were about fifteen feet from the campfire. Kaito was dressed suspiciously looking like Kaitou Kid, minus the cape and monocle, and Raiu was dressed looking like Sky the Phantom Thief, minus the headphones and boots.

"Let the illusion, begin!" They said at the same time. Kaito raised his right hand, and snapped his fingers, causing a flurry of doves to come out of nowhere, and forming a smiley face in the air. Raiu tossed a half a deck of cards up, which the doves caught, and rearranged them selves to form a rainbow arc, as the cards were colored diferent colors of the rainbow, forming a rainbow-like image. She tossed the others up, and they exploded in white smoke, and when it cleared, the doves and cards were nowhere to be seen. The students cheered as the two magicians took a bow.

"Now, we'd like to ask some questions!" Kaito called out.

"How many of you remember Kaitou Kid's teleportation magic?" Raiu asked. Pretty much the whole class raised their hands.

"Have any of you figured out the trick?" Kaito asked. No one raised their hand. Not even Hakuba.

"Then watch and be amazed!" Raiu said, as they exploded into smoke. In about three seconds, they reappeared in different places. Kaito was in front of one of the tents, while Raiu was standing on a tree. The student's eyes widened as they realized where they were. The two simply smirked, and exploded into smoke once again, reappearing in the stage in another three seconds. The class cheered, as the two took a bow.

"Alright! Next we need a volunteer from the audience!" Raiu called out. A bunch of students raised their hands, but Kaito held out a hand in a stop sign.

"Unfortunately, we have already chosen who it will be. Please welcome, Hakuba Saguru on stage!" Kaito announced, and in a puff of smoke, the London detective was standing in stage.

"Wha- Hold on Kuroba! I didn't volunteer- The hell!?" And now the Holmes otaku was dressed as Arsène Lupin, cane included. And he was also floating two feet of the ground.

"Agh, Kuroba! Get this thing off me!" Hakuba complained, referring to the costume. His complaints were ignored as the students cheered.

"And now for our finale! Please do enjoy our colorful fire works display!" Raiu called out, raising a hand up above her head, and then she snapped her fingers. Out of Hakuba's hat, several false fireworks came off, bursting into the sky. They weren't real, they were just explosions of colorful sparkles that lit up the sky. When it was over, and the student returned their attention to the ground, Hakuba had returned to the audience with purple and blue hair. And the two magicians were taking a bow.

Review? Please?


	4. Wait, So Raiu Isn't Sky?

**And if you read my profile, you would realize that I have a really big plot twist coming up. Well, this is big, but this isn't the** ** _biggest_** **plot twist I have going on yet. Ah, you'll just have to wait and see what my mind holds. For now,**

 **I DONT OWN MAGIC KAITO NOR DO I OWN CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **Please enjoy the chapter, and review. Reviews are very important to me!**

"Very nice job, Raiu-san, Kaito-kun," the teacher complimented. The next two days of the trip were enjoyed in a similar manner, and too soon the class was heading back into the city. It just so happened that a Kaitou Kid heist was planned that day. The target was a 5.7 carat green diamond, called Nature Flight. Everyone was wondering whether or not Sky would make an appearance. The heist was scheduled for eight that night, and since it was a Saturday evening, a large crowd had gathered where the heist was taking place. It was a traveling museum, and tonight it was held at the top of Tokyo tower.

"Oi! Kaito! You going to the heist tonight?" Raiu called as she spotted the magician walking near the park.

"Heh? Oh yea! Aoko's dad is the chief of the division that tries to catch Kid, so I usually attend almost every heist." Kaito said as the waked to meet each other.

"Oh, cool! I'm attending to catch Sky, if she comes. I guess you could say I'm the expert on her." Raiu said.

"Really? Want to meet up then? Aoko and I are going there at seven." Kaito asked.

"Sure! I guess I'll see you then!" They walked their different ways after that, Kaito heading home to plan his heist, and Raiu to do...well, whatever she was going to do. All to soon it was seven pm, and the sun had just set.

"Raiu-san! We're over here!" Aoko called out as she spotted the blonde teen. She was waving her arm and jumping up and down. Raiu grinned and waved back, walking over.

"Heya! Ready to go in?" Raiu asked as she approached them. Aoko nodded, Kaito standing by her side.

"Yea! Let's go!" The trio marched inside to the top floor, where Aoko's father, Nakamori-keibu, was shouting out orders to his men.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! We're here!" Aoko called out to her father.

"Huh? Oh, Kaito-kun, can you take a look at our traps? And who's the blonde?" He said. Kaito simply nodded, and went to check the room.

"Yukishima Raiu, sir. I'm here on the pretense that Sky the Phantom Thief might make an appearance?" Raiu said bowing her head a little.

"Yukishima...Yukishima...ah! The daughter of the two scientists and Sky expert. Welcome, welcome! I'm Inspector Nakamori, happy to make your acquaintance!" The man said, vigorously shaking her hand. Raiu's eyebrow slightly raised, but went along with it anyway.

"Er..yes, nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look around as well?" The blonde asked. The inspector nodded.

"Go ahead!" And that was how about an hour later, the task force and the three high school students were standing in the room with the Nature Flight.

"3!" The crowd yelled.

"2!" The task force shifted nervously.

"1!" And the room exploded into pink smoke.

"Kaitou Kid is here! Everyone ready!" The inspector's voice rang out. Raiu had her sleeve held up to her nose, preventing any knockout gas to reach in. Already about two guards had been knocked out, they had been too careless and didn't put on the gas masks. When the smoke finally cleared, Kaitou Kid was on a knee, sitting on the case holding the large green diamond in his hand.

"Good evening, my dear task force~" Kid said as he put the gem into his suit.

"CHARGE!" Nakamori-keibu yelled, and immediately the task force charged forward, hoping to catch a limb, or piece of clothing. Kid smirked, and disappeared before they could reach him. Raiu's trained eyes followed the white figure out the door as it went in the direction of the roof, and dashed after it. They were about equal in speed, and they soon reached the top of the tower in only a few minutes.

"Give it up, Kid!" Raiu called out as she snapped her fingers, and immediately a net descended upon the white magician. Kaito was once again thankful for his fast reflexes as he dodged the net. Raiu had expected this though, and whistled. Shades came out of nowhere, making a dive for the phantom thief. Kid clucked his tongue as he dodged the bird.

"So, I don't think I've gotten your name, ojou-san?" Kaito asked as he descended in front of the female, pressing a kiss to the back of her left hand. Raiu simply raised an eyebrow, otherwise unaffected.

"I would believe you already know it." Shades came in for another dive, aiming to knock off the hat, and Kaito once again dodged. He flipped backwards off his right hand, landing hear the rail of the tower.

"Now, how would I ever know that?" The thief said with a slightly quizzical tone.

"I don't know, Kid. How would you?" She asked as snapped her fingers again, causing knockout gas to come pouring from two canisters positioned in the railing. Now, Kaito hadn't expected this, and inhaled some accidentally. He was too drowsy, and he only had a 50-50 chance of getting away if he opened the hang glider now. Then he saw that familiar flash of blue.

"Sky!" Raiu called out as she saw the black and blue thief come into view. As usual, she was floating off the ground, and was now holding the edge of the white magician's cape to prevent him from falling off the building. The female phantom thief took a bow.

"My, my, what a coincidence to run into you again, Yukishima-san. I do hope you pardon my rudeness for interrupting your meeting with Kaitou Kid, but unfortunately, I do not wish for him to be captured just yet." The thief smirked.

"Shades!" Raiu called out to the bird, and it dove in to attack the new arrival.

"Tsk. So troublesome." The thief merely grinned, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, taking Kid with her.

"Kuso!" Raiu cursed as she made her way back downstairs. However, for whatever reason, a smirk graced her lips.

review? Please?


	5. The Never Rules Of Edoka High

**Wow! A third chapter in one day? Yep. It is happening. And then I will probably take a week break because my homework pile is as tall as me now... :( I hate school. Well,**

 **I DO NOT OWN MAGIC KAITO OR CASE CLOSED/DETECTIVE CONAN**

 **Let the show begin! Oh, and this one is rather short. Drop a review please!**

"Ah, so, pardon my rudeness, but who are you?" Kid asked the thief dragging him across air. Sky turned her head, and her could make out the faint outlines of a smirk.

"I would believe you already know it." She said, in a mock imitation of Raiu's voice. Kaito scowled at the thief, and Sky chuckled. She turned to face forward again, marching her way towards a few clustered building about five blocks form the heist.

"I assure you I am not an enemy. Don't get me wrong, but I am also not your friend. I won't become your enemy as long as I feel that what you are doing is in the right."

"Oh? But aren't I breaking the law, therefore being in the wrong?" Kaito pointed out. Sky simply chuckled again.

"Pandora. Snake. Black Organization. Toichi's murder. See you later, Kuroba Kaito." She deposited the stunned thief on a rooftop, bowed, and dropped down twenty five floors before air walking away.

The next day at school, the building had been blown up.

(What was your reaction to that?)

Uh...no, I said that wrong. Let me rephrase that. The next day at school, there was a total of 1,023 balloons, two miles of streamers, and approximately one million pieces of confetti. Everyone's hair colored had been changed, and the new and advanced lock the girl's locker room had gotten had been picked. Oh, and the walls had been painted different colors. What was the big occasion? There is only one reasonable answer. Kuroba Kaito and Yukishima Raiu were undeniably, extraordinarily, unbelievably...

Bored. (Does it need anymore explaining?)

Currently, the two were playing a game of "who can dye Hakuba Saguru's hair the most colors the fastest?" Needless to say, said detective was very grouchy and had long decided to just go with it unless he wanted to be silly-stringed to the wall. So far, his hair had been dyed a total of 147 different shades of colors, with Kaito winning by three. The reason of their boredom? Konno-Sensei had a cold, and was replaced by a new substitute. Who was not used to getting their clothes dyed bright yellow. So, since his lesson was also boring, the two magicians decided that they would introduce him to the 'Never Rules of Edoka High.'

Rule Number 1.) Never try to actually plan anything, because it will more then likely go wrong.

Rule Number 2.) Never argue with Nakamori Aoko unless you want a mop in your face.

Rule Number 3.) Never try and stop Kaito/Raiu unless you want to be more colorful than a scene from No Game No Life. (seriously, that anime has a color overload. And I like it that way ;D)

Rule Number 4.) Never stop Aoko when she is chasing Kaito.

Final Rule.) Always fall in love with Koizumi Akako

"Hey! That rule is false!" Kaito yelled.

"Hahahahahaha!" Akako cackled.

The Real Final Rule.) Never, ever, expect anything to go as planed. Ever.

The poor sub. He was traumatized and had to quite his teaching career early to pursue a room in a hospital.

More of a random filler chapter. Nothing much happened drop a review about what your reaction was!


	6. Hot Springs Vacation With Conan!

**I'm back again! Yes, it's earlier than I expected but homework is sooooooooo boring to do days and days on end without a break.**

 ** _10th Squad 3rd Seat:_** **Thanks for reviewing! And yes, Sky did indeed slap him in the face with knowledge. Oh, and hint: Sky has no assistants nor twins/lookalikes. In this universe, at least. And for the matter, I don't really like clone stories cause they give me headaches for some reason... (No offense to the people who write/like clone stories) Hope you keep reading!**

Conan was not happy. And you know why? They were missing a Holmes TV marathon for a simple trip to the hot springs. The hot springs! He could've been watching his idol solve cases, and instead, he was going to be bored out of his mind at an onsen. (Onsen=hot spring) Apparently Ran and Sonoko were going to meet up with some friends, and they had decided to bring 'cute, bored, chibi Conan-kun' with them! He was not bored. He was about to enjoy a five hour special about his favorite detective! The brown haired boy huffed as he shrank back in his seat. Heiji and Kazuha had also been invited, as they had been in Beika for a day or so to solve some case about a triple suicide/possible murder. Turned out, the third person was jealous of the other two, since they were dating, killed one of them, the other committed suicide, and once the third person realized what he had done, killed himself as well. So, it was a double suicide and a murder. And it was so obvious he was questioning the police's competency.

"Conan-kun? We're here!" Ran said as she shook him gently, waking him up. Strange. When did he fall asleep? Conan rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Eh? Ran-neechan?" He said in his child voice. Ran smiled.

"Conan-kun's awake now!" She shouted to the other four people standing near the entrance. Ran's father had already gone inside to purchase some cigarettes as the four teens and one teen-turned-child end the building. They had rented two rooms -boys and girls- for a one and a half day vacation.

"BAKAITO!" Everyone's head turned to see who was shouting. Someone, who was too quick to see, dashed by, and was followed by a girl who looked like Ran's long lost twin. Albeit, the girl who ran past them (while swinging a mop) had messier hair and was a bit paler. Said girl was running after too-quick-to-see figure while randomly swinging her mop, which somehow avoided the other guests. Conan happened to recognize the girl as Nakamori Aoko, daughter of Nakamori-keibu, the inspector who was head of division 2, nicknamed, the Kaitou Kid Division. Amusedly following them was a girl with blonde hair and aquamarine-colored highlights, who somehow managed to keep pace with the earlier two just by walking.

"Catch me if you can, Ahoko!" The faster figure laughed in a teasing tone, before dashing out the door. Conan rolled his eyes, having seen stranger things before.

A few minutes later Aoko was advancing towards Kaito with a fish in hand while Raiu watched amusedly from the sidelines. Apparently Aoko's dad had felt like inviting Raiu on their trip to talk about the respective phantom thieves they chased. Something about 'we need to plan more traps and catch those damn conceited thieves! Hahaha!' And, apparently, Aoko had brought a whole bag full of fish with her.

"Rai-Raiu! H-h-help m-me!" Kaito whimpered, cowering in the corner of the room. Oh, it looks like tear are about to spring from his eyes. Raiu just smirked, before raising a hand up to her chin Ina thinking manner.

"Hmm...well, I guess it goes far enough for today, now let's go play ping pong!" She snapped her fingers and the fish in Aoko's hand was replaced by a ping pong paddle and ball, while Kaito's hands held the same. Raiu then skipped off followed by a very happy Kaito and an annoyed/amused Aoko.

"Ok! Who's playing against me?" Rain asked as she tossed a ball up, then caught it.

"Me of course!" Kaito spoke up. The two smirked at each other, and moved to their sides of the table. First serve was Raiu's. Ball up,

"Let's begin!" She said, before smashing it down onto Kaito's side.

"But I'll win!" Kaito said as he smashed it right back along with an explosion of confetti,.

"Like I'm going to let that happen!" Raiu's back paddled it back across the table, ignoring the confetti and making an explosion of smoke, making it hard to see the ball.

"But you will!" Kaito taunted as he hit to the far right corner on Raiu's side anyway, and a dove came flying out, seemingly from the ball.

"I think you have it reversed!" Raiu's responded as she hit the ball, and about ten butterflies can fluttering out. By now they had an audience and the crowd watched the two teen magicians play against each other. Currently they had taken to coloring the ball different colors/images, including, but not limited to, a Kaitou Kid picture, tie-due colors, an image from a manga, army patterns, etc. Eventually, the game ended in a tie since they went a little too far when they tossed in about six extra balls, and we're still

hitting them across.

"Aoko never got to play!" Aoko complained, talking about her self in third person. She was ignored as her father and Raiu talked about their previous meetings with their two respective phantom thieves, while Kaito practiced his magic tricks. (and worked out a riddle for his next heist...kekekeke~!) Just then, a scream sounded next door. Being an officer, Aoko's dad immediately rushed to his feet, followed by Raiu and Kaito, and a shocked Aoko.

When the scream was heard, Conan sighed, before taking off. He was followed by a drunken Kogoro and an alert Heiji. That's when a loud voice echoed throughout the halls.

"EVERYONE FREEZE! THIS IS A HOSTAGE SITUATION! ANY MOVING PEOPLE WILL BE SHOT ON SIGHT!" Conan froze. Raiu and Kaito disappeared. Let tonight's show, begin!

Ahahaha! Cliffhanger! Will Kaito and Conan meet? Where does Raiu fit in? Reviews make me write faster!


	7. Hot Springs Hosatge Situation!

**I'm back again! Yippie! I have to admit, I do not know a lot about Japan since I'm American, so apologies for any mistakes relating to that...I also suck at doing research since I'm just too lazy... Anyway, hostage situation time!**

 **Still don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed...I want my season two of Magic Kaito!**

"So...should we do sleeping gas or card tricks?" Raiu asked Kaito as they crawled along ventilation shafts.

"..."

"Both!" They said at the same time. They grinned, before getting the material ready. They were poised just above where the man was holding a young boy hostage with a knife on his throat. It was most likely a robbery, seeing as this resort had this gigantic topaz stone set into one of it's statues. There were five in total, and they all wore ski masks, covering their real identities.

"Just cut it off already!" The man holding the boy yelled at his subordinates who were trying to get the gem out of the stone statue.

"You try getting this damn thing out!" Yelled one of them. A female voice, that time. The others grumbles their agreement. The first guy huffed.

"They've oughta have called the police by now! All we did was threaten some people and we don't even have the fire power to back it up either!"

"Well then, you should've thought about that before we came here, you raving lunatic!" The female said. The first guy's eyes flared as he dropped the paralyzed, and probably traumatized, kid onto the ground, and charging towards the female knife in hand. Raiu and Kaito got fed up with it. Kicking the vent hard, it came loose, and they dropped right in front of the first guy.

"Who the hell are you two!?" They all questioned. The two grinned as they dipped into a bow.

"Yukishima Raiu, Magician of the Century!" Raiu said, introducing herself.

"Kuroba Kaito, Magician Extraordinaire!" Kaito said right after her. They all growled.

"Magicians? What, are you like Kid and Sky or something?" One of the others growled. Female. Kaito burst out laughing while Raiu was faking comical horror.

"What? No, I'm better than Kid/Sky!" The two said at the same time. (Raiu said Sky Kaito said Kid) They then snapped their fingers, and suddenly playing cards came from the roof to rain down on the would-be-thieves and pinned them to the ground. After which Kaito went to spray sleeping gas into their faces, before he went to grab the megaphone they had used earlier to announce their arrival. Raiu went over to help the other hostages that were tied up just in one of the pools. Just as Kaito was about to announce that it was safe, the door crashed open and there stood everyone's favorite detectives, Tantei-kun and Tantei-han! (I hope I got those right...its Conan and Heiji) Of course, they were shocked when they saw the two teens and the pinned down and sleeping black-dressed thieves.

"Oh look! It's the Detective of The West and The Kid Killer!" Raiu said with a smile as she snapped her fingers and the ropes and gags on the hostages disappeared. They immediately ran for the changing rooms to change back into actual clothes.

"Huh? 'Hold on a 'sec...KUDO!?" Hattori yelled as he stared at Kaito. Conan blinked, then his mouth twisted into a smirk.

Kaitou Kid. I didn't think I would be bumping into you here. Conan thought slyly as he saw the thief blink at the two.

"Eh? My name's not Kudo. It's Kuroba Kaito, Magician Extraordinaire!" Kaito said, introducing himself for the second time in five minutes. To prove his point, he snapped his fingers and a white rose appeared behind Conan's ear. The boy's eyes widened a bit, before he returned into his cold, passive state.

"Er...'right. 'Course your not Kudo...'he's right 'here 'afte- Oi! Ku- Ow! Conan! What was that for!" Hattori whined as he held his now bruised shin. The shrunken meitantei simply glared. Kaito chuckled mentally at the two. Not-child critics were just soooo interesting!

"Now 'if you could 'clear the scene, the 'police should be 'arriving any minute now," Hattori said. The two simply grinned and nodded.

"Of course! See ya around!" And they both disappeared in a flash of smoke, leaving one very confused detective and one eye-twitching not-child from the wink Kid gave him. Apparently he wasn't afraid that Conan just discovered his civilian identity.

Rather short this time... Apologies! School is getting hectic and I had two presentations to do today...wahhhhhh...review? Please?


	8. So, Tantei-kun, is Raiu Sky or not?

**I'm back again! Did you miss moi? It's the weekend it's the weekend! Yippie! I finally get a break from stupid school! Apologies to any teachers out there, it's not you who I'm blaming. Anyway, chapter 8 of the Wingless Dark Angel! And that plot twist is still coming! Can you guess it before I write it?**

 **Don't own Detective Conan/case closed nor do I own Magic Kaito!**

 **Let's begin!**

Kaito mentally cursed. Since Conan had seen his face on Trap Island, and he sincerely doubted that there were three Kudo Shinichi lookalikes in Japan, the shrunken detective now knew who he was. He had introduced himself for hell's sake! Where was his fair Lady Luck?

"Agh! Behind you!" Raiu complained as he almost kicked her in the face as they crawled back through the vents. Kaito mentally snorted as his thoughts and her voice combined. He highly doubted Raiu was his Lady Luck, seeing as he had never once seen her before. They managed to drop down unnoticed behind Aoko and her father as they questioned the Inspector about the occurrences that conspired.

"Hey look! It's the Sleeping Kogoro!" One officer shouted as the drunken man came into view, followed by Kazuha, Hattori, Ran, Sonoko, and Conan.

"Hreh?" The man in question muttered, eyes only half opened. Conan smirked at Kaito, who only responded with a smile and a cheerful wave. (Unless you counted him doing a panic dance behind his poker face. He mentally thanked the ghost of his dad for teaching him the essential mask.)

"Keibu! Keibu! Look! Those are the two who we told you about!" Conan said in his childish voice as he pointed at the two magicians while tugging on an officer's shirt.

"Huh? Oh, you two were the ones who knocked the thieves uncon- Wait!? Your telling me two teenagers managed to stop five armed men?" The officer shouted as he looked at the two.

"I'm far from being a teenager..." Kaito heard Raiu mutter, and was immediately confused. She was only 17, right? At the questioning look, Raiu just smiled at Kaito before skipping off when the officer called them in for questioning.

"Ah...so could you tell me how you subdued the group? Oh, and your names please?" The officer asked, pulling out a notepad.

"Kuroba Kaito." Kaito said.

"Yukishima Raiu." Raiu said. The officer nodded before writing it down.

"So, could you tell me how you managed to do what you did?" The officer asked, the two nodded, and Kaito began the story.

"So, we were on a hot springs vacation with our friend, Aoko Nakamori, you know, the daughter of the head of the catching Kaitou Kid division? Anyway, we heard a scream, most likely one of the hostages, so we followed him when he raced out the door. Then the thieves used some megaphone to announce they had an hostage, so they stopped, and decided to call the police, but Raiu and I decided to go anyway. We snuck into the room by the vents and then captured them in one go! Like magic!" At the last words, he made a puff of smoke appear as he dramatically spread his arms outward. The officer was so shocked that he dropped the objects he had been holding.

"Er...yes, thank you for your statement...could I have you phone numbers or emails in case we have to contact you later?" The officer asked. The two simply nodded and rattled off their numbers and email addresses, and the officer nodded and left with the others who had the thieves handcuffed and in police cars.

"Kuroba-nii-chan! Yukishima-nee-chan!" Conan called out as he approached the two. He had deducted that judging from the body measurements, along with the voice and magic tricks, Kuroba and Yukishima were Kid and Sky respectively. The two looked over as he called them.

"Oh, Kid Killer. Whatcha want?" Raiu asked as she crouched to be level with the boy. Kaito did the same. Conan smirked and leaned in closer.

"I don't know, Kaitou Kid. Sky the Phantom Thief." He whispered as they leaned in as well. Raiu raised an eyebrow.

"Kid and Sky? You must be mistaken. Sure, I'd be honored to be considered a magician of their level, but I'm one of the detectives out to catch Sky. Oh, and Bakaito over here is too stupid to be Kid." Raiu responded casually.

"Oh! I'm honored to be mistaken for Kid! I'm his biggest fan! Oi! Don't call me stupid dami-u!" Kaitou said at the same time. Conan eyes narrowed. Their poker faces were good, he would admit that. Wait. Hold on. Yukishima Raiu? He slapped himself mentally. She was on the news last week for getting close to catching Sky and Kid! Somehow, one of the reporters had caught a picture of the three on the roof. He could clearly see the flashy white suit kid wore, and the flash of the camera enabled him to make out the other two who were standing there, Yukishima and Sky. Who were separate. Then again, Yukishima could've simply had an assistant that night, and it didn't prove anything that Kuroba wasn't Kid.

"Ah re re~? I have to go. Bye!" Conan ran off to Ran, who was looking for him.

"Dami-u!? Where did you come up with that!?" Raiu yelled at Kaito.

"In my head, Dami-u!"

"Bakaito!" The two glared, before cracking up laughing. (Note: Dami means dummy in Japanese)

"Kaito! Raiu-san! We have to go now because the hot springs are closing! That means we can't have our vacation!" Aoko pouted as she ran up to them. An hour later the car they had taken was packed up with their items and they were heading back to Edoka. Conan watched the car with interest, noting in his head that Kaitou Kid was friends with his task force head's daughter. Well, after being around the thief, nothing can surprise you anymore, since he's already so full of surprises.

And thats at the end of the Hotspring trip! ReveiwS please? I feel like I'm rushing...


	9. Love Problems and Romantic Ex-Thieves

**Just wondering, but have any of you watched Hamatora, the animation? Well, I was just thinking, that Art and Nice could easily be Kaito and Shinichi...what do you think? Sorry, for the randomness, it just happened to pop into my head as I was re watching the anime this weekend. On to the disclaimer!**

 **Definitely do not own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan/Case Closed. If I did, MORE KAITO!**

 **Let the show begin!**

"...and then your father took me to to New York for a date! We were being chased by these people who we had upset, and Toichi took me up to the top of the Statue of Liberty! He had even set up a table for two!" Kaito tuned out his mother as she continued to rant about another one of her dates. It was until about an hour when his head subconsciously picked up on what she was ranting about now.

"...oh, and she's such a beauty as well! You two would really make a nice pairing! I even got permission from her parents..." Kaito's head snapped towards the computer.

"Wait, what!? You're getting me an arranged marriage!?" Kaito practically shrieked at his mother. Chikage looked a little shocked at his outburst (which he did not bother to hide; he could if he wanted to!) before smirking.

"Oh? Is there someone else that you like?" She teased as she leaned in closer to the screen. For some reason that is currently unknown to Kaito, the image of Tantei-kun flashed through his head. He quickly shook it out as he refocused his attention on the computer.

"Of course not! I have to go now! Bye!" He hastily said as he signed off. But not before seeing his curious mother's face. He buried his head in his hands. Why had Tantei-kun, AKA Kudo Shinichi, a detective, flash through his mind!? Of all people! To take his mind off things, he decided to flip on the TV. Oh wait, who was it that his mother had arranged for him to meet? Just then, his computer pinged with a new email. He trudged himself over, to find an email from his mother.

'By the way, it's Yukishima Raiu!' It read. He snorted, figures she would known he wasn't pay- Wait. Back up, rewind. Raiu!? Her parents were traveling scientists...and his mother was a country hopping ex-phantom thief...made sense...I guess? Kaito banged his head against the desk, when the window to his room opened. Jolting up, he found the subject of his annoyance crouched in the window. You guessed it. Raiu was casually sitting on his window sill. On a Saturday afternoon. Right after he had gotten the notice that they might get a blind date later. Raiu looked at him.

"And I'm guessing you got the alert?" She simply asked, and he knew she meant about the...*cough* plans made for them by their parents. He nodded, and Raiu facepalmed, and he got the feeling she was counting to a very high number. He smirked as he got a glimpse of the very annoyed magician.

"Aww...is it embarrassing Rai-chan?" He teased. Raiu jolted as if electricity raced through her body, before carefully raising her head up and meeting him with a deadpan stare. Strange. What was with the jolt?

"Hold on. I'll just have to be booking a flight to Athens to slap my parents. Please tell the teacher that I had to leave for family matters on Monday." She said as she jumped back out the window and raced down the street. When he poked his head out of the window, he was met with an explosion of confetti as a note fluttered down.

'Did you really expect me to get annoyed? Afraid your wrong! Quite amusing, really. Oh, and if you call me 'Rai-chan' again you will regret. See you! Oh, and I did mean the part about the excuse of Monday.' And it was signed with what looked like a dragon curling around an eye. Kaito stared at it, before snickering. Yes, this was quite amusing.

Like she said, Raiu was absent in Monday. However, apparently she had set up twenty too many pranks in her absence as Kaito watched as students tripped over trip wires and triggered hair/clothes dye. Washable, of course. As it turned out, Sky had a heist somewhere in Athens on Monday. And there was a photo of Sky and Raiu chasing each other again. How had she gotten over there so fast anyway? After digging up some older newspapers, he discovered that Raiu had indeed been at quite a few of the female Phantom Thieve's heists, judging by the several pictures of them facing off. They dated back to since Raiu was around twelve. Since Sky wasn't as active as Kid, maybe once or twice every two months, there wasn't a whole lot of news about her unless there was a heist that had happened/was happening/will be happening. Well, until now anyway. Kaito had found some very disturbing pictures about his alter ego and the female other doing...uh...suggestive things. (Author: This is still T rated you know!) He did not want to think about it right now. Especially with his mother haggling him about his love life. (Kaito: That is private, thank you!) Kaito banged his head on his desk again after thinking about it, earning himself some concerned looks, before he grinned maniacally at them causing them to flinch and look away, afraid of some upcoming prank that was set in motion be the head-banging. I'm fact, several of the students had grown more alert due to the pranks, and could grow up to be great detectives! He was doing them a favor, giving them more opportunities in their careers! He just grinned as little alien robots started flying all over the room, freaking out the students and teacher.

yes, I know. Another short chapter! Sorry, but apparently my mother planned a shopping trip today so I couldn't update till now! At least I got a new pack of origami paper...check my Instagram if you want to see what I'll do with it! Account can be found on profile page.


	10. Gunter Von Goldberg III

**Hello hello, everyone! Welcome back to my story! Played a soccer game today,and lost 5-1. *pouts* oh well! Hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Oh, and your welcome for the movie link!** **Don't own and never will own Magic Kaito/Detective Conan** **let the show begin!**

By Tuesday Raiu was back in school. Raiu yawned. She was definitely not getting enough sleep. Wasn't her fault! ...Ok, maybe it is...whatever. She yawned again as she stared at the puffy white clouds, longing to sleep in one. The music playing from her earbuds was nice at least. Something that hadn't changed. Actually, she was wondering how long she could go with them while they were in school; she had been wearing them all day yesterday and no one had noticed. Music helped calmed her thoughts down, focusing on one thing. She sighed. Of course, that was the time Kaito had decided to start a mini tornado inside the classroom. The earbuds were ripped from her ears as the mini disaster came closer. And now Raiu was very annoyed. To those thinking that she's just a teenage happy-go-lucky-girl, your wrong. Raiu had a temper to compete with the Nakamoris, which meant things came flying out of mouths when she didn't hold them back. Eh...things that are not necessarily suited for anyone's ears. When she was annoyed, you could easily tell by the darkening of pale eyes, and the almost red glow that seemed to go through them. Unfortunately, the class hasn't known her long yet, and they haven't the chance to annoy her. Well, except Kaito, who was a master at reading people. It came with the job, you have to know what they're thinking when pulling off the tricks he did. He could briefly see the flash of annoyance and anger that flashed across Raiu's face as her earbuds were knocked out of place, before settling in her poker face and plugging them back in as she continued to completely ignore the world. He had to admit, the girl really did interest him. No, not in a romantic way. He never could see them in a relationship like that. What interested him was her story. How could a 17 year old girl know about fifteen languages fluently, knew enough magic to rival his own, (though she had denied it and actually said that Kaito's were more thought out in a magician's point of view) and more than that, the way she moved meant that she had at least some acrobatic training. She couldn't have led a very steady life, traveling across the globe, so where did she have the time to practice acrobatics? And more to the point, why? It would've made sense if she were Sky, but Raiu never showed evidence of knowing how to float, and if Sky did it all the time, it must actually be an easy trick and convenient. Oh, the lunch bell just rang.

"Kaito! B-A-K-A-I-T-O!" Aoko yelled in his ear to get his attention.

"Ahoko! Why did you have to yell in my ear!" He yelled back while rubbing his sore ear. Aoko huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aoko was going to invite Kaito and Raiu-kun to go see a show Akako received tickets for! Then we're going to meet up with Hakuba-san to plan how to catch Kid! Aoko was thinking that they should invite Raiu-kun to join to help because Bakaito is too big of a Kid fan to properly help!" Aoko said as she nodded her head. Kaito stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, excuse me for being a fan like more than half the world is!" Kaito rebutted as paint suddenly dumped down on the chalkboard, causing the teacher to sigh and get some anti-magician-paint substances that Raiu had provided to avoid them getting charged for property damage. Aoko huffed.

"So is Bakaito and Raiu-kun coming or not?" She asked as she frowned, mentally preparing to whip out her magically-appearing mop to convince them if needed.

"Sure, I'll come. What show are we going to see?" Raiu asked as she leaned in on their conversation.

"Oh! It's an illusionist. His name is Gunter Von Goldberg II!" Aoko informed us. Raiu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's quite a formal German name." She stated and yawned into her hand again.

"What's the time and place?" She asked a second later.

"The tickets Akako-San got us are for this weekend at the new theater that opened last month!" Aoko said with a cheerful smile. "Saturday at four!" Aoko informed them.

"Sure, then. I'll be there." Raiu said as she went back to her seat.

"Fine, but I bet his show is going to be boring!" Kaito whined. That's when the two childhood fiends started there usual routine of Aoko-chases-Kaito-with-mop-in-hand.

That Saturday the four met up outside the theater. Of course, right when they were about to go in, Hakuba had to crash the party. Apparently he had suspicions that this illusionist was a criminal. Kaito rolled his eyes at that, and Akako smirked at the magician. By chance, (where was his fair Lady Luck?) Hakuba just happened to have the seat right next to their's in the third row.

(Little scene: Lady Luck snickered as she watched the annoyed face on her champion. Apologies, but it was always more interesting to see what her little one could do. She grabbed some snacks to eat.)

Raiu was busy chewing on some sour sugar straw candy (why did it seem to be glowing white?) while Aoko and Akako conversed about something. The show was soon to start. The lights flickered on, and on the stage a golden spider web was hanging.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome, to my show!" A blonde man greeted in English as he appeared on stage. Kaito narrowed his eyes. That face wasn't right. It was like one of his masks, but why would someone like him need one? Unless... Hakuba was actually (Kaito almost choked as the thought came.) correct. Akako was watching the show with concealed interest, and not too long after they were suddenly in a field of wild flowers. The audience cheered at the scene before them, while our group of high schoolers tried to figure out the trick. (Excluding Akako and Aoko.) Raiu was simply laying back on the grass, enjoying the feel of the illusion while figuring out the trick. Hakuba was crouched and feeling all the substances that he could, observing the place. Kaito was doing cartwheels everywhere, while hiding the fact that he was really testing if there were any projections or other things around. The show ended about thirty minutes later, and the quintuplet gathered outside.

"Aoko had so much fun! Aoko love the beach!" Aoko said, after the field of grass illusion, there was a beach and then a few other scenes and things. Akako flipped her hair over her shoulder, which attracted the attention of the blond London detective.

"Heh! Enjoyable, but I prefer the Kid heists. Isn't that right, Kaito-kun?" She said, sending a mischievous look at their resident magician.

"Y-yeah! Kid heists are much better!" Kaito said, mildly annoyed at the red witch.

"Agh! Don't mention that damn thief! We're supposed to catch him! In fact, we'll catch him at his next heist in Saturday!" Aoko yelled, swinging a random mop around, which got them more then a few strange stares.

"Ao-Aoko! Calm dow- Agh!" Kaito yelled while a mop came just centimeter from his face, and it wasn't for his Kid training, he had no doubt he would have a broken nose by now. Raiu smirked.

"I'll have to agree with Akako-san and Kaito-kun. Heists are far more interesting." She said, before disappearing a puff of smoke. Hakuba looked annoyed as he glared at the spot the female used to be, and then mentally cursed as Kaito vanished the same way. He was joined by a still raging mad Aoko as Akako cackled before sashaying away. The witch smirked once no one could see her. Life was just about to get more interesting.

Reviews help me write faster!


	11. The Illusion of an Illusionist

**EclispeKuran- OMG that would have been a great idea! Wahhhhhh too bad I prefer trying to avoid replacing chapters for the people who have already read it. Maybe I can create a random magician show they go to? Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AngelsBeast- And yes, although the story is starting off a bit slow, (my stories tend to do that..heheh...) Shinichi will make his permanent appearance! Not too soon though...maybe in like ten chapters? The stories that I've written in notebooks tend to take up entire notebooks (longest being 6, and it's still going!) ...so...*laughs nervously* it's going to take a while! Plus, I also have sequels in mind! Very, very, complicated and almost completely unrelated sequels...Hehehehehehehe... There's one about an assassin who used to babysit Kaito and Shinichi...And then Raiu comes in with a complicated mind-blowing mess about how...oh wait no, that would reveal the ending. Anyway, that's completely off track!**

 **I don't and never will own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan. I'm not Japanese! How could I possibly create an anime? The only times I've spent in Japan total up to about 6 hours! (Plane refueling stop) (oh, and I only mean on the ground. Air time I have no idea) oh, and I'm not even of legal age yet either. Can you guess my age? Well, it's not like I'll tell you if it's correct if not. ;D one guess per person!**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! Spider makes his debut!**

It was heist time on Saturday. Just as Kaito claimed, he was making his appearance at one of the Suzuki companies museum, meaning the old advisor and Tantei-kun would be there. He would have to be cautious of bad luck though, since Tantei-han was still in the Tokyo area ever since the hot spring incident. Apparently the Osakan detective's almost-girlfriend was spending time with friends that had just arrived from Germany or something. Kaito snickered as he saw Hakuba and Hattori auguring about whether Osaka was the best place. They better stop soon, or they'll get gassed way to easily. Akako and Aoko stood to the side, looking around. He thought he saw Akako glance around nervously, as if worried about something. Oops,

"It's showtime!" The lights went out as he dropped from the vent above to land on the case.

"KID! GET HIM!" Ginzo Nakamori yelled, pointing at the thief. Kid chuckled as the task force dived in for a game of dog-pile-on-the-bandit. Oh, laser system? Jump above, steel the gem, change some task force outfits to sparkly sludge, then make a dash for the exit. Oh, look. Holmes otaku and Osaka detective got caught in one of his traps. Be more careful next time! Huh, Akako disappeared? Whatever. Dash around a mop swinging Aoko after placing a kiss on her hand...Agh! Watch you soccer ball more carefully next time, Tantei-kun! That almost hit me!

Conan rolled his eyes at the thief as they battled in the rooftop once again. Card there, second ball over here, whoops, better dodge that dart! Launch more cards! The two grinned as they faced each other. The heist target, another big diamond, shine brightly as Kid held it in his hand, holding it up to the moon. Well, it's not Pandora.

"What are you looking for, Kid?" Conan asked suddenly, interrupting the silence. Kid raised an eyebrow through his poker face.

"What ever do you mean, Tantei-kun~?" Kid purred. Conan just rolled his eyes again, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Your obviously looking for something. Why else would you return whatever you steal?"

"How do you know I don't just enjoy having government officials make fools of themselves?" Kid asked. Conan deadpanned stared.

"You do. There's no doubt about that. But that doesn't seem to be the reason you're doing this." Kid waved a finger.

"Little children shouldn't be getting involved with adult problems! See you next time, Tantei-kun!" As he was about to jump off the edge and make his getaway, a yellow web seemed to stretch over him, preventing him from leaving.

"What the-?"

"So this is Japan's resident phantom thief? What a joke." Came a booming voice. The two looked at where the voice came from. Using another yellow web, he seemed to be sitting in the middle of it, dressed in black with three glowing red eyes set on a face mask.

"Excuse me!?" Kid said, annoyed at someone doubting his skill. Haven't his battles with Chat Noir and Corbeau proven any thing yet? The new enemy smirked, and it's red eyes glowed even brighter. Conan collapsed to the ground as he clutched at his chest.

"Tantei-kun!" Kid yelled. The enemy chuckled, and suddenly Kaito's blood raced, and he imagined a scene of red grass, with a black and red sky over head.

"Where are you? What is this!?" Kid yelled, looking around. A chuckle echoed through this brain.

"Welcome, to your worst nightmare! Wait- Ack! Who is this? Who the hell is breaking in!?"

"Yo, Kid! Hanging in there?" A familiar female voice called out, drowning out the echoes of the male's voice. Kaito could easily recognize the voice. Sky the Phantom Thief. Kid smirked.

"There's nothing to hang on to, ojou-san." He called out. He could hear the smirk in the thief's voice.

"Hah! Charming as always." The scenery changed to take on a more natural look, the sky turning blue instead of red, and the grass a dark green. Sky materialized in front of him, hovering slightly above the ground. Dressed in her usual getup, with a smirk that mirrored Kid's on the portion of her face that could be seen. A light wind blew through the area, fluttering his cape and pushing Sky's unbuttoned top back. Sky chuckled, and extended a hand.

"Well then, my moonlit magician, shall we be off? Your fans can't wait forever, you know." Kid smirked in return. At least he knew the thief was kind of on his side. Or maybe he was on her side? He grasped the hand none the less, and they started floating off the ground, higher into the sky, until the illusion world disappeared. Kid opened his eyes back in the world of reality, to find one missing enemy, the sounds of an enraged task force climbing up the stairs, and a little detective propped up against a wall, sleeping soundly. A note fluttered down, and he grabbed it out if the air.

'Let us meet again, Kuroba! The Crows are one the move. Spider will be appearing often.' It was signed with a pair of black wings.

"Spider, eh? A fitting name, Gunter Von Goldberg III." Kid smirked. So Hakuba _had_ been correct.

 **So Spider is here! He did manage to escape though, sneaky bastard. Crows refers to the organization after Kid and Shinichi. Yes, they will be the same in this fanfic. Note: I am not up to date with the latest Detective Conan episodes! In fact, I've really only watched about 60 episodes from the show, a few movies, and most of the ovas. so I will be making a lot of things up! Feel free to comment if I write something that contradicts the series!**


	12. Sky's Heist Notice

'You are all courteously invited to Sky The Phantom Thief's next heist. Please do remember to avoid bringing weapons of any kind! The heist will take place on the next empty sky, and the target will be the large green sunstone, known as Nature's Sun. The time will be five hours after the sun has fully set. The heist may only be watched up close by the following people. Any others and the heist will be canceled. Fans are welcome to watch from a distance.

-Conan Edogawa and Ran Mouri

-Division 2 of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and their special units

-Hakuba Saguru

-Hattori Heiji

-Yukishima Raiu

-The Kid Capture Brigade (Kuroba Kaito, Koizumi Akako, Nakamori Aoko)

-Masumi Sera

-Kaitou Kid

This gem will be returned after it serves it's purpose.

Thank you, and I'll see you at the show!

Sky the Phantom Thief (black wings)'

 **Yep, this is Sky's type of heist notice. The next chapter will be the first heist that is hers and hers alone! And why did she invite Kid? See your next chapter!**


	13. Welcome To The Heist! Part I

**I'm back again! This is first half of Sky's heist. Their will be an interesting surprise next chapter though!**

 **DONT OWN MK/DC! Never will!**

 **Let the** **show begin!**

"Damn thief! She's as infuriating as Kid! In fact, she even invited Kid to her latest heist!" Nakamori yelled as he read the note that had been attached to his desk in the police department. All the people invited had gotten the same note as well, with various feelings about it. Conan had been interested in it, so he and Ran were going. Of course Division 2 was going. Hakuba and Hattori were slightly miffed at the thought of seeing each other, but they decided to attend anyway. Raiu smirked and made plans to go. The Kid Capture Brigade was going to see if they could observe this thief to help catch Kid. Sera had been to one of the thief's heists in America, and wanted revenge for dumping her in glitter. Kid/Kaito wondered what she was up to.

"Ah...Keibu, she's just doing it to rile you up..." Kaito said in an attempt to calm down the raging inspector when he had come home from the office that night.

"Damn phantom thieves! Kid makes riddles for his invitations, and this damn Sky invites people with proper invitations! I don't know which is worse! Gahhhhh!" Kaito sweat dropped and Aoko was practicing swinging her mop.

"Well, at least she invited Aoko too! We're going to catch both Sky and Kid by next month!" She yelled as she swung again. Kaito's mouth twitched, before he sighed. And he though he was the crazy one. If Sky was Raiu, then she knew this would happen and place Kaito in a situation like this. If Sky wasn't Raiu, then she still knew that she had invited both his personas to a heist. Well, at least it would be logical for Kid to be hiding. Kaito sighed once more as he teleported himself out of the Nakamori's house once they started throwing things and hitting walls with mops. He could still hear them loud and clear though. Annoying.

"Wow! The first Sky heist in Japan since five years ago!"

"I know! My dad told me stories about when he watched the heists when he was a teen!" The class was chatting on and on about Sky, Kid, and practically any other criminal or celebrity that teens seem to find interesting these days.

"Hahahahaha!" Kaito laughed as Hakuba growled at him for turning his Sherlock Holmes collection into random books that were more comedy types.

"You are dead when I catch you, Kuroba!" He growled as Kaito leaped over a desk.

"Oh? A detective threatening death? You need more comedy in your life anyway!" Kaito cheered as Hakuba nearly tripped over a student's leg.

"You bloody eejit!" Hakuba yelled, reverting back to British English. Kaito snickered.

"And here I thought you were a proper English gentleman?" Hakuba scowled and went back to his desk to sulk at the loss of his books until the thief decided to return them. Raiu was doodling away in a notebook, (actually, they looked more like random scribbles. She cannot draw to save her life. Ironic for a magician, since their hands are supposed to be talented.) nod not paying attention to anything happening around her while listening to music, judging by the earbuds dangling into her pocket. Friday's classes were relatively uneventful and boring unless you had Kuroba Kaito to Yukishima Raiu in your class. All too soon the end of the day came and the time and place for the heist was known. The next empty sky, or the new moon phase, would be the Sunday in two days. Nature's Sun was being displayed at a local museum, and it had just arrived from a private collection in Brazil just three days ago. The estimated time for Sky's arrival was 10:23 pm. All too soon, that time was here.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!" The thief called out as she suddenly appeared, hovering 200 feet over the crowd.

"I welcome you to my first official heist in Japan in nearly five years!" The black and blue thief dipped a bow. Her top flapped in the wind, but miraculously, the hood stayed on, hiding her features. The crowd cheered.

"As many of you may know, I have recently been assisting Kaitou Kid at his heists! The reason is very simple, and that is that our goals are the same. Now, please make sure to be far enough out of the heist zone! Very silly things can happen, I assure you. Now, let the show, begin!" Sky smirked, and disappeared in a pop as fireworks were lit around her. In a few seconds, (5.08, Hakuba thought) the night sky was filled with the various colors exploding everywhere. The cheering increased even louder.

"AGH! GET HER! The enraged Nakamori could be heard shouting from inside the museum. If you were inside, you would see that Sky had appeared on top of the jewel case, holding a magic wand. A magic wand. Not even Kid used those. She flicked the wand once, and she was sitting in the ceiling peacefully while the officers tried to reach her.

"Now, now, Nakamori-keibu. You don't want to harm the children's ears, do you?" Sky flicked the wand again, and the inspector's mouth was covered by a cloth. Kaito/Kid snickered while Aoko looked at the thief in rage.

"I'LL BE THE ONE TO CATCH YOU, SKY!" Aoko boomed, bringing up a mop and reaching it up to attempt to smack the thief's head. Sky tsked, and waved that stupid wand again. The mop disappeared from Aoko's hands and was instead replaced with a small blue purse. Aoko looked at it in confusion.

"A lady like you and I shouldn't be holding unsanitary items, Miss Nakamori-san." Sky said as she flicked the wand thrice, and the case, lifted by some invisible force, rose, and the heist target, that large yellow-green gem, floated up as well, defying gravity. The detectives were busy trying to figure out the trick to the show, while the task force played 'grab the ceiling!' Sky smirked, and allowed the wand to drop, exploding into rainbow colored glittery smoke. When it had cleared, Sky was giving a mock salute as she floated out the window of the room. Strange, everyone could swear there wasn't a window there before.

"Damn you Sky!" Nakamori-keibu yelled as he reached out the window. A laugh echoed throughout the night.


	14. Welcome To The Heist! Part II

**Agh! I'm back already! Originally I was going to wait a week to get the results...but I am a very impatient person! So, apologies to every reader, but I got two more option 1 then option 2 in my PM Box. Oh, and my friends say go with option one as well since they saw the document I was working on about it...hehehe...so, next chapter we'll be introducing the new OC!**

Sky floated up to the rooftop, to find who she had sent a different invitation to. Kaitou Kid was leaning on the railing while staring at the moon.

"So? Why am I here?" Kid asked as Sky landed on the rooftop and started walking towards him.

"Do you know about the gem called Apollo's Blessed Arrow?" Sky asked in response as she swung around the green gem that was the heist target. Kid raised an eyebrow, though the other couldn't see it.

"No."

"Apollo. The Greek god of healing, medicine, music, the sun, truth, and prophecies. The Apollo Blessed Arrow gem is a gem that allows the person who holds it up to the sun when it first rises to heal extraordinarily fast. No, it does not make you immortal like the Pandora gem. It only deals with major wounds. First appearance in 1869, owner Valdr Romaro gifted it to his wife, Sophia Thifar. Later, they were involved in a car accident. The husband passed away, but miraculously, The wife survived, blood covered, but with no wounds except a few scratches and bruises." Sky recited from her memory.

"And that ties with me how?" Kid asked, paying a bit more attention. Sky tossed the gem at him, which he caught with his left hand.

"Use it. Next heist you'll be in a great deal of trouble if you don't. I don't like seeing the people I watch hurt. First time was enough. Oh, but do make sure to return it for me! I also hate people who lose the stuff I give them!" And with that Sky flipped off the balcony into the area in front of the museum, where several fans were cheered as the thief appeared, along with the cease of the firework show that was still going on.

"It looks like my work here is done! Do not fear, I don't intend to leave Japan for a long time. Look forward to my next show! Next heist will be public, so better get here fast! Tickets sell out in a flash, you know." With that and a bow, the thief disappeared as if she had never been there in the first place. Kid looked at the green gem in his hand. Should he use it or not? Then he remembered something.

 _"Tou-san! What is that?" Young Kaito asked as he looked at a greenish-yellow gem his dad was holding as he got home. Kuroba Touichi held a finger up to his lips in a silence symbol._

 _"A very valuable friend gave it to me to borrow. She said she had to leave for a while, and that it was a small gift to help me. Don't tell mom, ok? She'll get jealous!" Kaito nodded, and then they both watched a magic show on TV._

 _Kuroba Touichi died the next month. A girl, in her teens, he had never seen before entered the funeral room briefly. Black hair, dark brown square-ish glasses, pale blue eyes..._

 _The green gem that his father had brought home the month before was given to the girl in his will. A tear slipped down her cheek. She pressed the gem lightly against her lips, before she left with it. Nobody else really noticed her that much._

And he couldn't remember much more. Was that girl...Sky? She had said something about a first time...did she give it to his father, but he had died because the gem hadn't reacted fast enough? Wait, but that would mean Sky really didn't age...did she have Pandora or something!? But then why didn't she give it to his father!? He wouldn't have had to die then! _Calm down!_ Kaito mentally yelled at himself. It wasn't directly her fault. She didn't kill him. She didn't mean for him to be killed. It was Snake and the organization. If he doubted her, he would lose a valuable ally in his battle. Kid frowned as he changed back into Kuroba Kaito to meet up with the rest of his friends downstairs. His mind was still plagued when he went to sleep. When he finally did sleep, his mind imagined the night of the fire again. He woke up only a few hours later, when the sun was just starting to rise. He looked at the gem he had placed on his desk. He looked at the sun.

"Screw it." He grumbled, and grabbed the gem to go outside. If his father had trusted Sky that much, then he would too. Holding the gem up to the morning sun, it flashed, and he felt strangely warm. Just as he was about to assume nothing else would happen, yellow and green tendrils of light came rolling out of the gem, and curled around his torso, arms, legs. They were more tightly wrapped around certain spots.

"What in the world!?" He shouted in confusion. After a second of surprise, and a second of thought, he realized all the light was focusing on the various bullet scars, slash wounds, and magic-tricks-gone-wrong scars. A minute or so later, the light faded back into the gem. Luckily, no one was around at that time in the morning. Lifting one of his sleeves up, he could see that where a bullet had entered before, the scar was completely gone. For some reason, all the scars he knew his friends and acquaintances knew they were there, had stayed with him. Well, at least he didn't have to go explain to Aoko why the burn scar on his shoulder was magically gone. Returning back to his room, he fell into a dreamless sleep, the gem safely tucked into a hidden panel on his wall.

The next day, Kaito mailed the gem to the Nakamori household before he got to school. The Sky heist was all the buzz. They were bugging Aoko, Akako, Hakuba, Raiu, and he got bombarded with questions once he walked through the door too. Aoko and Akako happily shared the details, while Hakuba brushed the questioners off a bit coldly. Raiu gave them a few details, but not much. Kaito himself joined in on Aoko's and Akako's story telling, adding things that only a magician could see. They even skipped a few lessons because Konno-sensei wanted to hear all about as well. After that, he stayed at home to plan his next heist. Writing riddles are hard! Kaito stuck the eraser between his teeth, biting down lightly as he thought. The he heard a familiar whistle, and the faint cry of 'Tei-chan!'. His face lit up into a smile as he rushed down the stairs to open the door to someone he hadn't seen for 11 years.

so! OC next chapter! Although, I might've given you a hint about her an a previous chapter...


	15. Cyra Isobe, Assassin-I Mean, Babysitter!

**So! First Conan-centric chapter! You guys excited? It's a bit long, because I've been working on it for a while now, and only half of the document that I was going to originally post, but I made some major mistakes in writing the last half, so I'll be posting that sometime during the weekend.**

 **Of course I own Magic Kaito and Detective Conan! I was just blackmailed by Vermouth, threatened by Gin, pranked by Kaito, and had to dodge high-speed soccer balls from Conan to say I didn't own it! No, seriously, I DONT OWN IT! AGH! Stop pointing that gun at me Snake!**

 **Now , let's get on with the case!**

I executed a perfect backflip and landed on a branch nearby, successfully avoiding the bullets that were aimed at me. Jumping up and grabbing a branch to use for a swing, I hopped from tree to tree as the ammo pounded into the trees around me.

"Is that really the best you can do?" I taunted as I landed onto a tree branch and looked at the men who were dressed in black. The men scowled.

My name is Cyra Isobe, of French and Japanese descent. Gender: Female. Official death count: 529. Age: 25. Aliases: Evori Tansorin, International Criminal 1320, and everything I've disguised as. Wanted For: Murder, thievery, hacking, forgery, resisting police capture, underage driving. (that was eight years ago!) Occupation: Hit woman/thief. Special Skills: Forgery, combat, voice imitation, hacking, acting, lock picking, acrobatics. Current Location: Beika, Japan. Currently Doing: Dodging bullets that are being shot by the Black Organization, AKA, The Crows.

As they ran out of bullets I flipped back to the ground and decided that now would be the best time to run. We were battling in an abandoned park, where I was busy trying to locate the book that I dropped while I was sitting on top of a building nearby. It wasn't my fault it just so happened to be the location of one of their headquarters! I ducked into an ally as they gave chase, scaling up the wall of a building and ducking into one of the rooms, surprising the officer working there. I raised a finger to my lips to symbolize silence, and winked, before dashing off. Along the way I changed my disguise, ripping of the mask of the teenage male and replacing it with the appearance of a woman in their thirties with short brown hair and green eyes, along with an red office dress that I pulled out of my bag.

I exited the building, and my newly put on high heels clacked against the surface of the sidewalk as I made my way back to the apartment I rented. The men who were chasing me were still about, but they didn't spare me a glance as I walked past them. Sighing, I ducked into an ally and got rid of my disguises to walk home as my normal self. The most important thing about being am assassin-for-hire and a thief, is that your civilian identity is unremarkable. I have regular short black hair, cut more like a boy's cut, brown eyes, and a fairly thin figure from all the exercise I get swinging around on building and trees. I'm fairly pale, since I spend most of my time in masks and makeup, preventing the sun to color my skin that much. Currently I am dressed in a sports jacket and paint-splattered white shirt, along with blue jeans. I made my way down the street, taking a route that I don't often use, when the building I was walking by blew up. Ok, not literally, but there was a gigantic puff of smoke sowing out the windows and there was a loud bang. Normal occurrence, I knew. My mouth showed a smirk as I walked past it to get to me apartment a few blocks down. Next to the exploding building was a mansion, which looked a bit unused. I started whistling as I made my way down a few blocks to get to my apartment building. As I entered the building I ran into my next door neighbors, the married couple Ren and Sakura Yamamoto. Ren had blonde hair, while Sakura had light red-orange hair. I nodded them a hello, which they returned, as I pressed the button for the elevator. My apartment was on the third floor, room 308, which, standing from the door, faces East. It's a nicely sized apartment, a bedroom, living/dining room, a bathroom, kitchen, and built in closet.

I plopped by bag in the table, and opened it, putting the book I was reading, 'By The Midnight Letters', back into its spot on the shelf. It was an interesting read, about two lovers destined to be together, but a demon gets in their way preventing them from knowing who the other is. Therefore, they have to place tiny hints in the letters they send each other, eventually leading to them meeting. After that, well, I haven't read that far yet, but there was something about a murder in it. Tossing my sports jacket onto the couch, I flopped down on it and flipped on the TV. Oh! A Kid heist. Those were interesting. At least no one got hurt physically. Mentally is another issue, and another story. According to the police, the heist was meant to take place in two weeks, Tuesday, at 10:45 pm. The target was the large alexandrite gem, Alexander's Glow. The name could use some creativity, but who was she to judge? After that there was a broadcast of a Yaiba special, which I found not interesting at all, so I turned the TV off in favor of locating a cigarette pack and lighter. I'm not a heavy smoker, but I do go through a stick every other day. Stress reliever. As I stood on the balcony recollecting my thoughts on what happened today, I stared at the glowing bright stars that were settled into the sky.

Ok, I've held it off long enough. Who exactly am I? I gave you the usual facts, but nothing really personal. As I am a wanted criminal, I have to be careful. Luckily, they don't know my name or face. As Cyra Isobe, the normal human being, I am a traveling young woman with a cheerful outlook on life. Knows how to converse in basic Spanish and German. Fluent in French and Japanese, along with American from time in the states. As the criminal, I'm overconfident, and likes to toy with fate. Too much of a sadist for your tastes? I regret to inform you, but you should've known that from my death count. I actually don't really like like killing, but I don't have any qualms about doing it either. You never feel more alive then when your almost dead, correct?

I sighed, and tossed the stub into the cigarette in the trash after putting it out. That's when I heard the scream. Dashing back into the apartment I threw on my jacket and shoved my shoes on before racing down the stairs of the building. The scream was close. In the ally in the side of the building. Ignoring the strange and panicked looks I got from the building's renters, I ran out the door and turned into the ally. A girl, about seven years younger than I, was being held at knife point by a man, I'd say who looked around thirty. My mouth shifted into a scowl. Before I could do anything though, a battle cry rang through the air as a another girl, brown hair, and about the same age as the one being held captive, came flying through the air with a high flying kick. This was followed by a another teenager who came at the man in a chokehold, pinning him to the ground. The second had black hair and was wearing a black fedora. Those were some nice moves. The brown hair girl, karate, I believe. Fedora boy...Jeet Kune Do? Color me impressed. A young boy, about seven or eight, stood farther away. He had brown hair as well along with a pair of large black glasses. Seeing as I wasn't needed, I decided to pull up my hood.

"Hey you! Are you in on this too!?" Came the enraged yell from one of the girls. I sighed before turning around to explain, when I saw the knee heading towards my face. I crouched, catching the knee, before spinning and flipped it onto the ground. My eyebrows raised as the girl flipped backwards to avoid a crash landing on the cement. Talented.

"Listen! I really wasn't involved..." My voice trailed off as she, which I now identified as brown hair girl, launched another kick at me. I sighed in annoyance. I really prefer to not harm people unless they are my targets. I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet, and jumped to avoid the kick, and then struck out my leg to hit the knee, causing it to lose control. I landed behind brown hair girl, only to be met with attacks from fedora boy. I swerved to the side as I barely avoided a kick to my head, crouching for a low spin kick, which the boy jumped backwards to dodge.

"Ok! Listen! I really didn't have anything to do with this! I'm a girl!" I reasoned, pushing back the hood of my jacket to reveal my feminine face features. (Granted, I could be easily mistaken for a boy.)

Conan observed the fight. The way that other moved...American fighting styles. Ok then, a foreigner. And he doubted a tourist would go around kidnapping girls. Especially if they were female. And why does her style seem familiar?

"Ran-neechan! Sera-kun! I don't think so they're involved!" He called out as the figure pushed down the hood, revealing the messy black boyish cut, but fairly feminine features. _Oi, oi, isn't this just like how we met Sera-kun?_ Conan thought amusedly as the figure relaxed slightly.

"Her fighting is American! I think it's the Jailhouse rock kind!" Conan said in childish glee. He could see the female raise her eyebrows.

"Oh? Your very educated in fighting styles, aren't you, Boya? You guessed correctly." The female said.

"You see, I heard a scream, probably from that woman over there," she gestured to the unconscious female hostage who had passed out before they had gotten there, "so I ran down from my apartment room." she then gestured to an apartment balcony three floors up.

"O-oh! We're so sorry! We didn't check!" Ran cried out while bowing her head.

"My apologies as well." Sera said with a slight nod. The girl gave a light laugh.

"Not at all! Easily made mistake. Oh, and about your Jeet Kune Do style, have you happened to have any training in America?" The female asked Sera. Sera nodded with a grin.

"I lived there for a while with my parents." She responded. The female nodded.

"Oh! How rude, I haven't introduced myself yet, Isobe Cyra, I'm half French half Japanese, and I just came from studying abroad in America. I learned my fighting styles from there." Isobe said. Ran shook her head.

"No, we're the rude ones. I'm Mouri Ran, and this is my friend Masumi Sera. This little boy here is Edogawa Conan!" Ran introduced, even lifting up me to hold. My eye twitched at how I was being held.

"Hello! I'm Edogawa Conan!" I said with a childish grin. The girl's eyes widened a bit.

"Eh!? Shinichi!?" She blinked, then smirked, at me, and then plucked me out of Ran's arms "The Black org, correct?" She muttered into my ear, and I went still with fear and shock. That's it. Cyra Isobe. Kyra Isobe. A friend/baby sitter that I had played with along with a Kaito person that I couldn't remember. She was always complaining that she would prefer a C at the front of her name instead of a K. Seems she was serious about that. She changed the pronunciation as well. A soft sound rather than hard. Wait, but that wouldn't explain how she knew about the poison. I narrowed my eyes. She lowered me and rubbed sheepishly at the back of her head. Huh. She never had that habit when she was younger, and was definitely more arrogant back then.

"Uh..sorry about that...he just looked so much like the little Shinichi when I used to baby sit him..." She laughed nervously. I grew more suspicious. She never laughed like that either. Sera smirked, and I got chills going down my spine. I never knew if she actually knew who I was or not. Ran eyes widened though.

"Eh!? By any chance, did you change your name from Kyra to Cyra!?" Ran asked. Cyra nodded.

"I did...how do you know that? Oh, Mouri Ran, right? I thought you seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where. I've watched you a few times when I was with Shinichi." Cyra said.

"Ah!" Ran slammed a fist into a horizontal palm, making the connection.

"Conan is related to Shinichi, so they look alike." Ran explained. Cyra nodded.

"That makes sense." She reached down to pat my head.

"Gomen, Boya. I took you for someone else." The knowing look in her eyes suggested otherwise. Conan grinned childishly.

"Do you know Shinichi-niichan, Cyra-neesan?" He asked. For a split second, he saw a shark-like grin cross her face, and it sent shivers down his spine. Now _that_ was the Cyra he remembered; And was it just him, or did her canine teeth seem unusually sharp?

"I did. He was a great detective even when he was your age, Conan-kun!" She chirped happily. Meanwhile, Conan was wondering where she had learned American fighting styles. Didn't she move to France, not the States? _In fact, isn't she also trained in Aikido?_ He could recall her teaching Kaito some of the moves while he himself was curled up reading Sherlock Holmes. Well, he could also remember that her dad is somewhat of a protective father, wanting her to learn several different ways to protect herself. (For heaven's sake, giving a thirteen year old switchblade lessons is a bit much!)

"I wonder where he is now though...Haven't seen him since I moved back to France!" Cyra wondered with a smirk as she looked at the shrunken detective in question. Conan withheld another shiver. While Cyra wasn't a super genius, she still was, and currently is, very intelligent, and always had a strange sense of always understanding what was happening, like she was practically reading your mind. It seems that sense had only grown since he had seen her last.

"Oh! Shinichi-kun has been working on a very important case for a year now. We barely see him anymore." Ran informed her.

"Eh!? Stupid detective, he should be watching his girlfriend, not chasing murderers!" Cyra exclaimed. Ran blushed, while Conan was trying to hide his. It wasn't like that!

"N-no! W-were not like that!" Ran stuttered. Cyra raised an eyebrow, while her eyes sparkled. Stupid sadist. She was enjoying this. That hadn't changed.

"So that Baka-tantei hasn't confessed yet!?" Ran's blush became several shades darker while Conan could not suppress his any longer, and it spread across his face like a wildfire.

"N-no- I mean...agh!" Ran said, confused. Sera seemed to be enjoying this as well, judging from her smirk. Cyra flapped a hand.

"Well, whenever you two actually...hmm...actually, now that I think about it..." While Ran was still blushing she leaned down to whisper in Conan's ear.

"Kid, huh? Always thought you would look better with a boy. And my prediction came true too. A criminal." She smirked, and he could feel her breath against his ear. How in the world did she deduce that he might have...didn't..totally didn't...have a sorta crush on Kid!? He was briefly reminded of a scene from his first childhood.

 _"Kyra-san! Do you have anyone you like?" Young Shinichi asked his babysitter. Kyra raised an eyebrow._

 _"Of course not! Men would slow me down! And why are you asking anyway?" She questioned. Then a knowing look crossed her face and she leaned closer._

 _"Unless of course, you want some advice with Ran-chan?" She asked. Mini Shinichi flushed._

 _"No!" He responded. Kyra hummed skeptically and returned to watching the Sherlock Holmes episode they were watching._

 _"You would look better with a boy anyway. Who knows, it could even be a criminal."_

 _Mini Shinichi gaped at her, but assumed she was kidding. He returned to the mystery in screen._

Conan was now reminded about her other ability to predict the future. On a _whim._ The girl was strange. Anything really important, like the murder cases that he ran into even when he was young, or anything that was really worth anything, the girl never made a comment, though it was obvious she had it all figured out. Anything unimportant, what was going to happen in the next episode of an anime, the test answers at her school, the next time Ran would swing by, she predicted those constantly. And usually got them right.

For a split second, he thought what would happen if she allied with Kid, or even that new thief Sky. He shuddered at the thought. Combining three mischief loving people with exceptional skills and luck was a very bad idea. Especially since he could remember Cyra not really caring about the law. Sure she followed it, but she wasn't all 'justice for the people!'. She would have no regrets becoming the third phantom thief in Japan. Another shudder ran through his shrunken body at the thought. They really, really, didn't need a third phantom thief running amok in Japan. Nakamori-keibu would have a heart attack. Sky and Kid were enough. Cyra looked at him amusedly, before conversing with Ran and Sera about martial arts techniques. Eventually Sera checked the time.

"Whoops, gotta run! I have to meet up with some friends from America!" Sera said, running off. Cyra waved her goodbye, and stretched her arms up above her head.

"Well, it is getting late. Shouldn't Conan-kun be sleeping by now?" She wondered aloud. Ran gasped.

"That's right! Conan, it's too late! You need to get to sleep!" Ran snatched the boy's body, cradling him like a baby. Conan eyes became half-lidded as he laughed exasperatedly. _Heh. You did this on purpose, didn't you?_ He didn't even know why he bothered wondering. He could clearly see that hidden laughter in his ex-babysitter's face. Oh, wait, scratch that, what are they talking about now?

"...well, if you guys ever need a babysitter you can contact me. I'd love to watch Conan-kun! He's just so similar to little Shin-chan." _Oi, Oi, don't call me that._ Conan thought as they parted ways. Well, he would be seeing more infuriating smirks in his life. Wasn't the overconfident and ever-present smirk on Kid enough?


	16. Black Organization Member: Lirac

**Woo hoo! Finished correcting the chapter. This is the second Conan chapter! Kaito will be reappearing in a chapter or two, depending on how long I write these. Hold on for the ride!**

 **Let the case, begin!**

Conan sweat dropped as he heard Ran talking on the phone a few days later.

"Cyra-san? Are you free today? Really!? Could you watch Conan-kun for us on today and Sunday? My Dad and I got invited to some karate place, but I can only bring one guest, and if I leave dad alone, he'll get drunk! Really? Thanks! Yea, we'll be back by midnight, Sunday. Ok, see you in a bit!" Ran hung up. Thirty minutes passed by when someone knocked on the door to the agency. Opening the door, Cyra stood in a pale yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, with a a backpack slung over a shoulder.

"Hello, Ran-chan!" Cyra greeted, now that he could see her in direct light, he realized her appearance had changed. A lot. When she was younger her hair was way longer and usually in a ponytail. Somehow, it seemed her eyes had changed from black to brown, and the way she held herself had changed drastically. Her steps were eerily soundless. They way her eyes scanned and calculated everything was new. If he didn't know better, he would never compare the happy-go-lucky child with the mischievous grins and ADHD problems to the composed and grown woman in front of him.

"Ok Conan-kun, don't give Cyra-san any trouble, ok? You'll regret it if you do! Cyra-san is very strict when it comes to important things!" Ran said. _Heh. Heh. Trust me, I already know first hand._ He could remember all the times he stayed up past curfew reading and that when Cyra found him, she literally knocked him unconscious after threatening to burn his books if she caught him again. She was serious with that too. He had lost one of the copies of Sherlock Holmes to that. Thank goodness he wasn't reading the first edition signed one. As they left, Cyra turned to her little charge with a very dangerous grin on her face.

"Now, _Shinichi_ , please tell me why you decided to run after men in black trench coats that were obviously well organized?" Conan stared at her flabbergasted. Ok, he was willing to believe that if anyone could predict the future, see the past, or read people's minds, it would be Cyra. No point hiding. Cyra would see right through him.

"Ehehehe...because they were criminals and I wanted to take them down?" Conan said nervously, hoping the child charm would work, even if he knew there was a 0% chance it would. Cyra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really now? Fine." Then she placed her backpack on the floor and pulled out to tickets.

"Anyway, I got us tickets to a Holmes convention that was happening today! It's taking place in Ekoda tomorrow, so I thought we could go." Conan positively beamed, thrilled at going to a place where he could discuss his idol. That's when his cellphone rang. The Conan one, thank you. He flipped it open, and Haibara's voice came from the speaker.

"Edogawa-kun? I need another blood sample to work on the antidote. Come by Hakase's place." And then she abruptly hung up.

"Hmmm...Sherry's cold as usual." Cyra commented as she stood up from where Conan hadn't noticed she was crouched to listen in on the conversation. Conan sighed.

"Why must thee know everything?" He asked. Cyra just winked and raised a finger to her lips.

"A secret is what makes a woman, woman." First Vermouth, next Jodie-sensei, and now Cyra was saying it too? Great. Cyra swung her backpack back onto her shoulders.

"Well, come on. Sherry isn't really that much of a patient person, as I'm sure you know." She said as she exited the room. Conan sighed, for what felt like the thousandth time this day, and ran after her. A black motorcycle was parked just outside the building. Cyra dug out a red helmet from her backpack, and tossed it to Conan, while she herself put on a black one.

"Are you sure we're not going to crash on this thing...?" Conan trailed off as he put the helmet on. Not that he didn't trust Cyra's driving, it's just that he had never seen her drive before. The female in question rolled her eyes.

"I've had my license for nearly eight years now, I think I can drive a mile or two without running into a building." Conan shrugged, and got on the bike, siting in front with Cyra being him. Plugging in the key, Cyra gunned the motor, looking at the traffic, and smirked. Conan got a very, very bad feeling. That's when they took off.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" Conan screamed as they blasted off at about 45 miles per hour. He then clamped down his teeth to prevent biting down on his tongue. They weaved between cars and barreled through the green lights.

"Aw~ too much for you, Shin-chan?" Cyra teased as the made their way down a barely, _barely,_ big enough space between two cars. The mirrors were literally a micrometer away from the truck! Conan gripped the front handles of the bike. This was worst then the time he was driving in Akai Shuichi's car! At least then he was semi-protected with walls!

Cyra just grinned as she kicked up the speed even more, fluidly dodging cars as she turned a corner, then came to a short break at a red light. By now Conan was breathing heavily as he turned to glare at the brown-eyed girl.

"Not. Funny." He stated. Cyra just grinned wickedly and knocked up the speed _again_ as the light switched to green. In a few minutes they had arrived at the oval-shaped inventor's house, which was currently spouting purple smoke. Conan hurriedly jumped off the second they stopped, and Cyra snickered as she removed her helmet and keys from the bike. Conan ran to the front door, hitting the doorbell once he got there. It was the Hakase who opened the door.

"Oh! Shinichi-kun. Haibara's waiting for you." He said while biting into a piece of watermelon.

"Have you not been working on that diet I gave you?" Agasa paled at the voice he hadn't heard in years. He hurriedly turned to face Cyra, or who he knew as Kyra, waving his hands.

"I have! Really!" He exclaimed, trying to hopefully delay any punishment that came out of it.

"When did you come back from France?" He asked. Cyra sighed, and spun her keys in a circle on her left pointer finger.

"Last month. Got a job here. Now, can we get in or will we have to wait out here?" Agasa hurriedly stepped aside, letting the two come in. Haibara was just walking down the staircase, and froze slightly when she saw their were two new people on the house except for the one she was expecting.

"Hello, Sherry!" The black-haired woman, that was oh-so familiar, grinned at her, and her eyes went wide.

" _Lirac?_ " Sherry said, shaking a little. Conan's eyes widened as well. Lirac was a type of wine. The Black Organization used wine names for their female operatives. Conan spun on his heel to stare at his babysitter.

"You- you...JOINED THE BLACK O- ORGANIZATION!?" He managed to stutter out.


	17. Spies Vs Detectives?

**So, Cyra** ** _was_** **part of the organization. And her past still remains a mystery! Let's see, I think Kaito will be making a brief appearance next chapter, and then my two little stories will combine!**

 **Oh, and Tei-chan is one of Kaito's doves.**

 **Let the case, begin!**

Agasa took more than a few steps back, as Conan just stared at her, speechless. Cyra rolled her eyes again.

"How else do you think I would know about them?" She asked.

"Oh, but I did quit before coming to Japan. I found out all I needed to, so my mission was complete." Conan relaxed slightly, but was then pulled back by Haibara.

"D-d- don't g- go near her! Sh- she's h- higher up than Gin, and even V- Vermouth!" She managed to say as she pulled him back. Conan blinked. Higher...than Vermouth? And Gin? Does that mean...she might have access to the antidote for the poison?

"Why yes, yes I was! It only took me two years to rise up in their ranks you know. For a high-spec criminal organization, they are far too trusting if you do a few missions correctly and have a motive for doing it!" Cyra said casually.

"Haibara, calm down. She said she quit, remember? She can help us!" Conan said, trying to reason with the shaking scientist. Cyra sighed, and reached into her pocket, to wave a red and white pill right in front of her face.

"Recognize this? That's right. The APTX 4869. I had a feeling I would be needing this, so I swiped it from the labs before I blew 'em up!" The shrunken teens stared at it. Conan hurriedly grabbed it from the offered hand and looked at it. This was it! He could return back to his normal life! It was snatched out of his hands by Haibara, who ran up the stairs, and locked the door behind her. Cyra smirked.

"Ah well. Looks like she won't be coming out again for at least six hours. Yo, Hakase!" Cyra called out, as the professor had backed up into the kitchen.

"Uh- er... Yes, Kyra!?" His voice replied.

"Oops, forgot to tell you. My name's Cyra now, don't forget that. Where are my tools? I forgot to pack some of them when I left." The old inventor laughed nervously.

"Er...still in your box?" He replied while scratching the back of his head. Cyra made an exasperated face, before tapping her foot on the floor twice, and a panel flipped over, revealing a large metal box. Conan stared at it.

"Eh? Shinchi, did you never notice the panel was cut!? Did your senses shrink with your body!?" Cyra teased as she entered a code into the side of the box. Conan scowled as the box clicked open, revealing a bunch of wires, bent metal, pliers, springs, mini nails, glass, and for some reason, a two feet metal pole four inches in diameter with a clip at the end.

"What is that?" Conan asked, pointing at the pole. Cyra's shark-like grin made its appearance, and he regretted asking. She picked it up, and then pressed some hidden button, and it extended to a two and a half foot katana with a black handle. Hatorri was going to be _soooo_ jealous. Thought the excuse of the next few minutes, Cyra showed the boy a bunch of the other useful gadgets stored inside. This included, but was not limited to, lock picks, flashlight, sleeping gas dispenser, dagger transformation, extending into a longer pole, and a mini computer. (How in the world did she manage that!? Wouldn't the gas fritz it out or something!?) Well, at least it didn't blow up, like _someone's_ inventions. They sat down to watch some TV, some special about Sherlock Holmes, when the doorbell rang. Agasa was the one who opened it, to reveal the faces of the three other Detective Boys.

"Hakase! Where's Conan-kun!" Alumni asked the second he opened the door.

"Yea! We got challenged by some other group of kids to a soccer game!" Genta said.

"The prize is five bowls of fried eels!" He added

"And we need him to help us win!" Mitsuhiko said. The old inventor blinked, and the two other people residing in the house came to see what the noise was about.

"Oh. Hi guys." Conan said as he saw them. Cyra just grinned at them, which apparently they found creepy, and took a step back. Conan understood what they felt.

"You guys must be the Detective Boys Conan has talked about! Nice to meet you. My name's Isobe Cyra. I'm an old friend of the Hakase's." Cyra said, introducing herself. The three recovered, and introduced themselves in return.

"Ayumi is Ayumi!" Ayumi said, pointing to herself.

"I'm Genta!" Genta said, placing his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out.

"My name is Mitsuhiko!" Mitsuhiko said, doing the same position as Genta.

"So, what did you guys want again?" Conan asked as they finished their little poses.

"A soccer match! With some group called the Spy Boys!" Ayumi said. Conan rolled his eyes. That was worth coming all the way over here for?

"Fine, fine. Where is it?" Conan sighed as he put on his shoes.

"Beika park!" They answered in unison, before dashing off, not bothering to wait for the three people standing in the doorway. Agasa muttered something about old men, and Conan and Cyra ran after the three first graders, hearing the door close behind them. When they arrived at the specified location, a group of kids, four of them, stood. They were all boys.

"So, you finally got your last player?" The tallest one asked. He had black hair, and blue-green eyes.

"Yea! And Conan will beat all of you!" Genta declared. The opposing team chuckled.

"Sure." They simply responded. Cyra simply grinned.

"Well! I'll be referee then." She said, and pulled a soccer ball out of her backpack.

"Ok! Let's do best to five, k?" Everyone nodded at her rule. She set the ball in the middle, then pulled out a coin.

"Heads or tails?" She asked the two groups.

"Heads." The Spy group said.

"Tails." Conan replied. Cyra smirked, and flipped it in the air, and it landed in her palm on tails. Setting the ball in the middle, Conan stood with his foot on it.

"Ready...set...go!" And the ball was kicked.


	18. Chandelier Murder Case, Part I

**Ehehehe, I might have calculated wrong. Kaito will be appearing next chapter, not this one. There is, however, a case involved! Can you solve it? This was actually inspired by one of the tricks already in the Detective Conan anime, but I've made quite a few changes to it. Hey, I'm no genius mystery author! I'm a normal female with an average IQ!**

 **Dont own MK/DC. If I did, Shinkai Kaishin Shinkai Kaishin!**

 **Let the case, begin!**

The ball flew past the defenders, straight into the goal at a high speed. The other detective boys cheered, and the opposing team looked at it in disbelief. Conan smiled smugly, and the ball was placed back in the center. Round two started soon after, and the game ended not too long after that. As everyone who knew Conan guessed, it was a total shutout. 5-0. Now, the five people had one ticket in their hands for five free plates of fried eel. (No idea if they actually eat it like that though. I suck at research.) Genta ate two, while the rest of the kids ate one, and Cyra just had soda. (As Conan got a better look at it, he wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if it was slightly glowing white.) After that, of course they just _had_ to run into a crime scene.

Police cars surrounded a large house that the five passed by. Cyra and Ayumi were riding on the motorcycle, going very slowly to match the walking pace of the three boys. Spotting Inspector Megure and Takagi, Conan ran over. The deceased was the CEO of a popular toy company, Mihara Kei. He was supposedly hanged, judging from the thin rope marks around his neck, but was found laying down in a sleeping position with no rope in sight.

On the night of the murder, their were six other people within the house. The wife, Mihara Asuna, a woman in her thirties with shoulder-length brown hair and dark green eyes, and worked as a journalist. The butler, Arai Tanaka, a man in his fifties with greying hair, thin, grey glasses, and brown eyes. The housekeeper, Mitsuki Yuuki, a woman in her forties, with long, straight black hair and green eyes. There were the sons, twins, Shiro and Aoi, who both had dark brown hair, but Aoi had blue eyes, while Shiro had green. Lastly, there was the cousin who was staying for the week, Fujiwara Asuka, who had light brown hair and vibrant green eyes. The twins and cousins were all twelve, and it was unlikely they were the murder suspects, seeing as the housekeeper and security cameras can testify that they were playing in the garden when the estimated time of death was.

Strangely, or not, depending on how you looked at it, the cameras inside the building were all malfunctioning today, and therefore no tapes were captured that could be used as evidence.

"Ah re re~? They were moving a chandelier right above where the man was hanged?" Conan said as they were investigating the death. The CEO had the habit of falling asleep in the basement working on his projects, and the entry hall where they were repairing a chandelier was right above where he was. Further more, there were two strange holes carved into the ground. Cyra observed the Detectives Boys with interest. Aw, her little Shin-chan finally made some real friends, huh? She had already figured out the trick. Quite simple, really. The wife was sobbing in her bedroom, and the two sons were refusing to speak with anyone but themselves. Everyone's alibis were rock solid. The wife had been working on an article, proven by the times on her computer. The housekeeper had been playing with the children. The Butler had been hoisting the chandelier in the entry hall, which the housekeeper could see from where she and the children were playing. The only mystery was the two holes in the ground. And Conan had finally figured it out. Conan bounded over to where Cyra was leaning against the wall next to the front doors, and tugged on her sleeve.

"Eh!? Cyra-neechan has figured it out!? That's amazing!" He said in his loud childish voice as he looked up at her with fake-adoration in his eyes.

"Huh? Who is this 'Cyra-neechan', Conan-kun?" Megure-keibu asked as he heard the voice. He had been purposely avoiding the girl. She had been giving off weird vibes, like that way-too-mature orange-brown hair girl that sometimes accompanies Conan.

"Isobe Cyra, inspector. An old aquaintance of Shinichi's, and I've been watching Conan-kun for today." Cyra said as she pushed herself off the wall. Megure raided his eyebrows. A friend of Kudo-kun? That meant she could possibly solves the case quickly.

"Uh, so, have you figured out the trick, Isobe-san?" The man asked. The girl gave a nod.

"Indeed. Quite simple, really." Megure frowned. How come everyone liked to point out that everything was really simple?

"The culprit..." The female smirked, sending shivers down everyone's spines, "is you!"


	19. Chandelier Muder Case, Part II

**And here we go! Have any of you guessed who the culprit was? Well, let shave out detectives handle the deduction.**

 **Let the case, begin!**

Everyone followed where her infer pointed...to the butler?

"What!? That is outrageous! I was fixing the chandelier during his time of death!" The man yelled in disbelief.

"And why are the police listening to the ramblings of some college student!?" The housekeeper demanded to know. Cyra's eyes narrowed, which caused them to shut up.

"For your information, I graduated college three years ago, and have a degree in criminal psychology and physics." She stated with a clipped tone. Everyone paled.

"Anyway, the culprit was able to kill the master of this house using a wire, chandelier, and a drill. The butler looped the wire over the chandelier, into the floored he made holes with a large drill, and around the man's neck. When he raised the chandelier up to adjust it, it pulled the wire along with it, causing the man in the basement to rise up as well, hanging him. After a significant amount of time, you lowered it again, causing the body to lower along with it. Then, all you had to do was cut the rope and pull it back up, leaving to evidence." Cyra explained. The butler paled.

"What evidence do you have!?" He demanded with a solid step forward. The smirk was back.

"If we lower the chandelier, we'll find the marks of a wire digging into the golden bars. Gold is quite soft, you know. Further more, if we find the drill used to make holes on the floor, it will probably have chips of the tiles of this floor on it." The butler dropped to his knees.

"Why did you do this!?" The cousin shouted at him. "My uncle gave you a home to live in, food to eat, and a good salary! Why would you do this to him!" She raged, before stomping up the stairs, probably to tell her family members the case was solved.

"That...that man...no, not a man...that devil! He killed off my daughter just to make sure his toy company ran well! My...my sweet Akira...she was going to rise to be an opposing toy companie's secretary...she was just too smart for her own good!" The man wailed. Soon after, the evidence was found and the man arrested. The Detective Boys gathered around Cyra after they had left.

"That was so cool!" Mitsuhiko said,

"She was just like Shincihi-niichan!" Ayumi said. Cyra just grinned, and the five parted ways soon after that.

"So, Shinichi, what did you think of my deduction?" Cyra asked the boy as they were riding the motorcycle (slowly) back to the detective agency. Conan scoffed.

"It was nothing I couldn't do." He stated. Cyra rolled her eyes at his arrogance, and made a turn to park right in front of the agency. Once inside, Conan brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas, intending to read a few Sherlock Holmes books.

"If I find you reading a book past eleven, I'll burn it! Hear me, Shinichi?" Cyra said as she was typing away on her computer. Conan froze, and sighed. It was eight, so he had three hours. Of course, he did end up reading past eleven, and when Cyra found him at eleven twenty, she once again knocked him unconscious, put him in bed, and grabbed the book to add to her mental list of things to do.

When Conan woke up on the Sunday morning, he experienced a strange sense of déjà vu. He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. What happened? Oh. Right. He was reading when Cura knocked him unconscious again. Getting up to change and find some breakfast, he saw Cyra sleeping on the couch with her computer still on and sitting on the table. Looking at it, (he had to wait about five minutes before he could make out anything, due to the lack of his morning coffee) he saw that she had been in a chat room with someone.

 _Clover: 8:26 pm_

How's the job going?

 _Lirac: 8:27 pm_

Raninto a murder case. He still is a corpse magnet even after all these years!

 _Clover: 8:28 pm_

Well, at least it's nice to know that somethings don't change. How's you energy?

 _Lirac: 8:30 pm_

I'm fine. Just boosted today. Is it almost time?

 _Clover: 8:31 pm_

Yea. It should be tomorrow. After that, it would be best to get them together right away.

Conan read through the many messages after that, where they were just talking about the news and things that have been happening. What got his attention is that Cyra was using the username Lirac, her Black Org name. Did she lie about quitting? There was nothing about anything that could relate to them, except for the first texts he read. Getting who together? And what energy? Well, she could be talking about some game. One of the floorboards creaked under his foot, and suddenly Cyra was wide awake with her hands on a pair of scissors left on the table. She blinked a few times, focusing her eyes.

"Ah. It's only you. What time is it?" She yawned as she removed her hand from the blades in favor of stretching.

"Around seven..." Conan said, a little shocked at her abrupt awakening. _Well, being part of a criminal organization could do that to you_ , he supposed.

"Waaayyyy to early. Do you want a Japanese or western style breakfast?" She asked as she stood up, adjusting her shirt.

"Anything's fine." He replied.

"Pancakes it is!" After she made them, they sat down across from each other to devour their breakfast. Luckily for Conan, Cyra allowed him to have two cups of coffee, before plopping his cup in the sink. The Holmes meeting didn't start until noon, so they had plenty of time to kill. They wound up going to some arcade, where Cyra completely dominated every racing, fighting, or shooting game. After that, Ran called, and they had spent a good hour discussing everything they had done the previous day. Then, to Conan's delight, it was time for the Holmes meeting. It was taking place in some ball room where fans could discuss anything they wanted to. Albeit, a young child appearing did earn a few questioning glances, but once they saw he was just as knowledgable as the rest of them, he soon blended into the crowd. Cyra had watched a few of the episodes, so she knew some stuff, but mostly she was just watching from the door.

"But Hakuba! This is sooooo boring!" She heard a voice complain. Turning her head, she saw brown haired male, with a face almost identical to teenage Shinichi, complain to the famous London detective, Hakuba Saguru.

"The deal was that if you can last three hours at a meeting, I'll stop accusing you of being Kid!" The detective almost-yelled at him.

"But it's sooooooooooooooooo boring!" The other teen whined.

"Shut up, Kaito!" Hakuba growled at him. A blonde hair girl next to the, snickered.

"Remember, I was the one who got the tickets!" She sang, and the two females made eye contact. They smirked, before looking away.

 _Well then,_ they thought, _let the games, begin!_


	20. Raiu, Cyra, Kaito Is Anyone Sane Here?

**ok! Mix chapter today! Oh, and Raiu makes an appearance too. Enjoy!**

 **DONT OWN MK OR DC**

 **Let the game, begin!**

"Happy?" Cyra asked her young charge as they rode her motorcycle back towards the detective agency. Conan was whistling the latest Two-Mix song, and there was a more cheerful glint in his blue eyes than usual.

"Yep! Reiko-san knew a lot about Sherlock!" He said happily. Apparently, he had made friends with another teenager as frantic shout Sherlock Homes as he was. Well, except Reiko had been had been a female, but they still hit off quite well. Cyra sighed.

"Holmes freak." She muttered. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Curry! And coffee." He added as he hopped off the bike when they reached their destination.

"Still a coffee addict..." They ate dinner, took a shower, changed, and then Cyra threatened to burn more than a book if she found him staying up again. Ran came home around midnight as promised, and it turned out that they had to go for another karate on Wednesday, and they wouldn't be back until midnight Saturday so Cyra would be watching him again.

"Oh sure! I have a lot of time on my hands lately. We can even go watch the Kid heist!" Cyra responded. Ran beamed at her,

"Thank you so much, Cyra-san!" And so, here they were, on Wenesday afternoon. Cyra had decided it would be a great idea to go visit Kaito, because they haven't seen him in a while. Conan protested that he wouldn't recognize him, but was shocked how her rebuttal.

"Oh, don't worry! He already knows." She said with a wink before she grabbed the boy and shoved him into her car. (She brought her car today because she was planning on taking the three of them to watch a movie) in no time at all, they were at Kaito's house. (Hmm...I recall hearing somewhere that it take four hours to get from Beika to Ekoda? Don't know if that's true or not, but I'm ignoring that for the sake of the story plot.) They arrived in front of a fairly normal house, with at tag that read 'Kuroba'. As they stepped out, Cyra whistled, and a dove came flying out of the attic window.

"Tei-chan!" She called out to the dove. It cooed happily as it landed on her shoulder. The door to the house opened, and Conan could see...KID!? Had to be, since their faces were so similar. As far as he knew, they were only a few people with faces like his. The opponent in Kendo that Hattori lost to, the one who got plastic surgery to look like him, and Kid. The other two lived in far off places, so the only logical answer would be that this Kuroba Kaito would be Kid.

"Kyra!" Kaito Kuroba cheered as he saw the woman standing outside the gates of his house. And froze a little once he saw Tantei-kun, but just for a millisecond. Conan facepalmed, and remembered seeing Kaito at the hot springs hostage case. It had totally slipped his mind until now.

"Yo! Kaito!" Kaito dived in for what looked like a hug, but then smirked, and confetti exploded all around them. Cyra grinned as she ducked a thrown card, before lashing out with a spin kick, which Kaito jumped over. This was their way of greeting each other, with pranks and pulled punches. This went on for several minutes, and they somehow ended up inside the house with Kaito on the dining room table, Cyra poking behind the wall to the dining room entrance, and Conan standing awkwardly to the side as he watch the two go at it.

"Yay! You're back!" Kaito said childishly as he leapt down from the table. He turned to face the small child.

"And you're Edgogawa Conan! It's nice to see you again!" Kaito said with a big grin.

"Same to you, _Kid."_ Kaito acted confused for a moment, blinking several times.

 _"_ Eh!? You still think I'm Kid!?" He said, bewildered.

"It's because you are~!" Cyra sang with a smirk.

"Kyra! No need to encourage him..." Kaito grumbled under his breath.

"Too bad... Where's Chikage?" Cyra asked. Kaito waved dismissively with a hand.

"Some where in New York, I think."

"Oh, and Kaito, I changed my name from Kyra to Cyra. Don't mix 'em up! K?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"You actually went through with that?" Half-shocked, half-expecting it. Cyra just smirked.

"Ok! So then, Shinichi and Kid, don't mind me while I go upstairs and possibly enter the Kid cave while you two lovebirds make out!" Conan blushed a cherry red shade while Kaito was struggling to keep a similar reaction under his mask. Cyra bounded up the stairs, not even asking permission. The two raced up the stairs after the mischief making female. They found the girl tampering with the portrait of Kuroba Toichi, and waved at them before pushing the picture, causing it to spin, and land on the Kid side. Kaito groaned.

"This must be a dream. There is no way I could be found out that easily." He ran a hand through his unruly locks of brown hair. Conan smirked like he had just solved a really complicated case.

"So, _Kid,_ what are you going to do now?" Kaito kept his Poker Face steady.

"Say some goodbyes. Change my name. Get a plane ticket, and probably go hide with my mom. Shame I can't annoy Hakuba anymore, but he'll probably be returning back to London if I'm not here." He said as he opened his closet door to look for his suitcase and the passport he had renewed once he had started being Kid.

"Baka. I'm not going to turn you in." Kaito froze at that. He turned to stare questionably at the shrunken detective and childhood friend (and possible crush. Not that any of them would admit that). Conan crossed his arms.

"I'm supposed to outsmart you at one of your heists. Not by having our ex-babysitter expose you. Plus, I believe you feel like I still owe you for the exploding train and assassin business you got mixed in?" Kaito eye twitched at the mention at that. _Hell yes, you owe me!_ Hethought. Then another thought mixed in.

"Do you think Cyra knew about this?" They asked at the same time. They blinked. Then sighed. Of course she knew it would end up like this. Just then the portrait swung open again and Cyra stepped out.

"Well! An old friend should be arriving any minute now..." She trailed off, and the window opened to reveal...RAIU!?

"Quoi de neuf? Ne vous ai pas vu depuis un moment." The blonde asked in French. (What's up? Haven't seen you for a while.)

"Fini ma mission, donc je pensais que je voudrais aider mes charges dans la leur." Cyra responded. (Finished my mission, so I thought I would help my charges in theirs.)

"Oh? Heureux de vous avoir à bord, alors." Raiu smirked. (Oh? Glad to have you on board, then.) Kaito, who mostly understood French, and Conan, who knew basic French, observed the conversation.

"Eh...Raiu, what are you doing here?" Kaito asked hesitantly.

"Because I was summoned, of course!" She said dramatically, switching back to Japanese. Conan let out a sigh. It seemed her personality might be the exact same as Cyra's.

"Am I the only sane person here?" He wondered aloud. The three others in the room looked at him, and scoffed.

"Sanity is overrated." They chorused, then smirked.

"So, Cyra, assuming you've gathered all of us here, I suppose that their's a reason?" Conan asked, looking quite annoyed.

"Yep! We're all going to take down the black organization! Well, along with Hattori and Hakuba, of course." A snap of Raiu's fingers aft that statement, and two very confused detectives stood in front of them. Hakuba remembered he had been sitting on his bed, looking over some cold cases, while Hattori remembered he was in Osaka at his favorite restaurant.

"The hell!?" Hattori yelled as he noticed where he was. Hakuba sighed, used to being randomly teleported across cities by Raiu now. Conan's eyes widened. Take down the Black Organization!?

"How do you know of the Black Organization!?" Conan demanded to know from Raiu. The two new detectives in the room were very confused at where this was heading. Raiu raised a finger to her lips. Oh great. He knew what she was going to say.

"A secret is what makes a woman, woman." Yep, hit it dead center.


	21. Demons

**Hello everyone! Secrets are revealed in this chapter! (Well, except Hakuba decides to ignore it..but what ev) and detectives get majorly confused!**

 **And Conan definitely isn't sane. How are you sane if you can witness deaths everyday? He's just denying it.**

 **Don't own MK or DC. Never have, never will!**

 **Let the game, begin!**

"'Where da 'ell am I!?" Hattori shouted in confusion. "'Nd why's the neurotic Brit 'ere!?" Hakuba sighed.

"To be exact, we are in Ekoda, inside the house of Kuroba Kaito, whom I suspect to be Kid, and excuse me for making sure that I always check the time." Hakuba pulled out his pocket watch while saying that, and muttered a time under his breath. "3:43:05." Hattori snorted, before turning his attention to the boy in front of him.

"So, Ku-Ku-Conan! Why are we here?" He corrected hastily as Conan glared at him.

"Because those three," he took the time to point out the two magicians, and then his babysitter, "are fucking _insane."_ Kaito tsked.

 _"_ Language, little boy. Plus, didn't we already tell you the sanity is overrated?" He said as he juggled an abundant of books. Conan's glare increased two-fold, but it didn't have any effect on the phantom thief. Hattori turned to look at the pointed out people, but when his eyes landed on Kaito, and freaked out.

"What the- KUDO!?" Kaito blinked, and the books all poofed away.

"Afraid not. Kuroba Kaito, aspiring magician, at your service." He stood up and did a mock bow, before plopping himself back on the bed.

"...ok 'then...who 're yo two?" Hattori then asked, referring to the two females in the room.

"Yukishima Raiu, magician!" Raiu said cheerfully with a puff of confetti.

"Isobe Cyra, pleasure to make your aquaintance." Cyra introduced her self.

"Now, what about that nonsense about the Black Organization?" Hakuba asked, still mildly confused. And detectives _hate_ being confused.

"Hmmm..." Raiu hummed, thinking. "A world-wide scale criminal organization that probably has its hands on almost every major event that happens, also, they are related to the supposed disappearance of Kudo Shinichi, who actually shrunk to to a poison, and is currently in this room as Edogawa Conan, and is currently being investigated by the FBI, CIA, MI6, Interpol and every major intelligence gathering government based organization." Hattori looked at Conan nervously, while Hakuba stared disbelievingly, and Conan wished glares could kill.

"What do you mean, Raiu-neesan? Shinichi-niichan is on an important case right now!" He said childishly. Kaito looked as if he was holding back from laughing so hard he would fall of the bed.

"Now, now, Shinichi. No acting around people who want to help!" Cyra scolded, her hands on her hips.

"And who's coming next? Oh, it totally is Sky, isn't it?" Conan said sarcastically, not knowing how it would backfire on him.

"Eh! But I'm Sky, and I'm right here!" Raiu said and crossed her arms. Everyone except Kaito and Cyra stared at her disbelievingly.

"Oh! Better idea! Let's get Akako-san to help!" She said afterward.

"No no no! Not happening! Never!" Kaito hastily declined. Hakuba and Hattori looked at each other, agreeing for once.

"They are insane."

"Why, we take that as compliments you know!" Cyra said, listening in on them.

"Anyway, I'm afraid the Black Organization isn't your average day world-domination-planning organization like you see in animes! Actually...I guess it would depend what kind of anime you watch, because this organization has demons in it!" The woman announced. The three detectives stared at her again. Kaito evaluated that did make sense, and he already knew witches and Lucifer existed, so why the hell would demons not?

"Demons." Conan deadpanned.

"Demons." Raiu nodded.

"Demons." Hattori stared.

"Demons." Cyra nodded.

"Demons." Hakuba sighed.

"Demons!" Kaito cheered.

"Dem-" the three detectives started, but we're interrupted.

"If you say that one more time you'll be given a ticket to enjoy my week long prank filled days." Raiu said. That shut the detectives up.

"What the 'hell does demons have to do with this!?" Hattori shout asked. "And why would you three know anyway!?" Then Conan remembered two things. 1.) Cyra had been part of the organization. 2.) Cyra's information was as solid as Akai Shuichi's. 3.) He was currently talking to two world-wanted criminals who specialized in info gathering, Kid and Sky. He sighed. Oh well. His limits would just have to be stretch the tiniest bit more. If he could be shrunk with a poison, demons could very well exist. It would ruin his logical world, but Kid kind of ruined it first...he shrugged. Hattori looked on the verge of going with it. Hakuba just didn't care and was used to randomness.

"Ok then. Let's say that demons exist. And that Conan is Kudo. Where are we going with this?" Hakuba sighed. He wondered if all magicians were as random and hyper as the two he was personally aquatinted with.

"We're going to bring down the organization of course!" Raiu chirped. Hattori nearly tripled and fell over, Conan glared at his feet, and Hakuba felt like jumping out of a ninety story building.

"I've been working with the FBI, some members of the CIA, and we haven't even gotten close to bringing them down! We've barely done a scratch!" Conan said. Cyra clucked her tongue.

"That means I've done more than you! I blew up three of their science facilities!" Cyra cheered. Conan recalled the three cases of exploding buildings lately. He facepalmed. Leave it to Cyra to blow up anything she doesn't like. It made him want to punch the Hakase for ever teaching her engineering. Not that it would've helped. Then she probably would've just taken an engineering course in college. A scream echoed just outside the building, and immediately everyone was on guard. Cyra, Kaito, and Raiu shoved open the balcony door, and jumped from there. The three detectives were more rational and decided to actually go down the staircase and open the front door to get to wherever the scream echoed from.

 **Reviews? They make me write faster!**


	22. And Hakuba is Still Majorly Confused

**I do write fairly fast, don't I? Not to brag, (which means I'm totally bragging) my top typing speed is at 94 words per minute. Plus, I usually get ideas at the randomness times. And I type them during the school day. Well, at least I somehow manage to still keep my grades up!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ok, ok, I get it Vodka! You don't have the point a fricken rocket launcher at me! I DONT OWN MK OR DC! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL!**

 **"Good. Now die, brat."**

 **GOD DAMMIT! *explosion in the far distance from where you are reading this***

 **You: Did You here something?**

 **Mom: Just your anime imagination, sweetie.**

 **Let the games, begin!**

As the group arrived to where to scream had echoed, a woman was seen having a tug-of-war match with some guy dressed in black and wearing a weird mask.

"Give it back, you rotten thief!" The woman yelled. She had brown hair that was braided over one shoulder, and was wearing a light blue denim jacket, pink t-shirt, skinny jeans, and purple running shoes. The thief grunted, and then got a glimpse of the three who had jumped out of the window, letting go of the purse, in favor of landing a hard kick to the woman's stomach, before grabbing the bag and running. Unfortunately for him, a soccer ball going at nearly 80 miles per hour came rushing out of nowhere, catching him by surprise as it knocked the bag out of his hands. He growled, looked at the three running detectives, and dashed out into the street.

"What are you doing idiot! Look out for the..." A red foreign car crashed into the thief. The driver stuck their head out, and they were wearing a cap, before driving off way past the speed limit. "Car." Hakuba winced, and Conan ran over to check if they were dead or not.

"Dammit!" Four out of the six of our main characters growled. Cyra flipped out her phone as she saw the scene, dialing an ambulance and the police.

"Are you ok?" Raiu asked the woman as Kaito helped her stand up. She was clutching her stomach, probably from the pain of being hit. (No, duh) the woman coughed into her fists, and sirens could be heard approaching.

"I'm...fine...thank you." She managed to wheeze out. Kaito let her lean slightly on his arm, as Hattori brought the stolen purse. Conan looked up from the body, giving a nod. Breathes were released. Good, they were still alive. The ambulance arrived to take the man, as they found out after removing the mask, to the hospital for the large wound imprinted on the back of his legs. He also seemed to have suffered mild head damage when falling on the street, and may be unconscious for at least a week. (I know nothing about major wounds! I'm not a doctor! (Or medical student)) Soon, Inspector Megure and Detective Takagi arrived at the scene. Megure stared disapprovingly at Conan, and almost glared at the other two detectives who, he did not have the best histories with, before questioning the woman. The woman had recovered as she had not been hit too hard, and was able to walk and talk regularly.

"Excuse me ma'am, can I have your name?" Takagi asked. The woman nodded.

"Tobayashi Akira." She responded. Takagi scribbled the name down into his notepad.

"And..um...is this the first theft you've had?" The woman lowered her head a bit, avoiding eye contact.

"No, actually. I'm fairly sure that that was the man that had broken into my apartment for the past year, and killed my husband three years ago." She said softly, tears pricking at her eyes. Megure-keibu raised his eyebrows.

"We're you involved in the murder-thievery case three years ago, in Akita?" He asked bluntly. The woman nodded, and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. (I think that's a province in Japan?)

"I moved to Ekoda last year, and that was when the thefts started." She said, hands clenching around her bag as she held it again.

"Ah...could you please come with us to the station then? We'd like to ask some questions, about the thefts and the hit and run." Takagi said. Tabayashi nodded, and allowed the officer to steer her towards one of the cars.

"The plate number was 580 48-56!" (Made that up!) Conan piped up. "It was a red imported car!" He grinned.

"Oh! Conan-kun, did you see the driver?" Takagi asked the boy. The boy shook his head.

"They were wearing a base ball cap, like Heiji-niisan's!" He said, pointing at Hattori's signature hat. The Osakan native tugged a bit on it, lowering it more onto his head.

"Ah, thanks, Conan-kun!" Takagi said as Megure-keibu called him. They got into the patrol car, and were off. Cyra sighed.

"You three," she pointed at the three detectives, "must be death gods in disguise." The three glared at her. But that was when she skipped off to her car. It was a black Toyota, with flame designs on the front hood.

"Well, then, come on! We're going to visit Haibara, because she should have the antidote in three...two...one!" Shinichi's phone rang. Conan sighed, while Hattori and Hakuba were trying to figure out how she knew this would happen. Conan flipped Shinichi's phone on, which made Hakuba think that Conan really was Kudo, and answered.

"Moshi moshi?" He greeted.

"Antidote. Done. Hurry back." Haibara hung up after that. Conan felt a grin split his face. Sure, sometimes he might miss being Conan, with the useless problems he had and friends he had made, but he didn't feel right in this body. He could finally return to his own for longer than one day.

"See? Told you." Cyra smirked once she saw a rare grin of genuine happiness cross Conan's miniature face. Immediately the grin turned into a scowl, as he hmphed, but still hoped into the back seat of the cat anyway. All the boys in the back of the car, whilst Cyra drove while Raiu was in shotgun. Luckily for everyone else in the car, Cyra did not go into let's-speed-at-right-below-the-speed-limit-and-almost-crash-into-everything-mode, and actually drove like a normal person to the Hakase's house. However, that didn't stop Conan from jumping out as fast as he could anyway to rush in, but Raiu grabbed the color of his shirt.

"Now now, Conan-kun. If you take the antidote right away, the organization will come hunt you and everyone around you down!" She chirped, which obviously did not go with the meaning of the sentence. What was with magicians and being eternally cheerful!? Conan defeated let sighed, and Raiu set him back on the ground. Hakuba, meanwhile, was holding his head in his hands as he tried to process all that was going on. Kuroba was Kid, he finally had kind of admitted it. Raiu was Sky, she just plain out said it. Conan was Kudo, as he didn't deny the accusation, and the idiot of a Detective of the West was still an idiot. Furthermore, demons exist, and they are part of a world-wide criminal organization by the name of Black Organization. Yep, he wished he stayed back in London. Maybe he should try and see this was a dream. He pinched his arm. It stung. Ok, then not a dream. He groaned, and wished he never let Baaya turn on the Tv broadcast that led to him finding out about Kid.


	23. Shinichi is Officially Moving to China

**Back! Went to a pumpkin farm over the weekend. Boring! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Shinichi is back and ready to roll!**

 **Let the games, begin!**

The six walked into the house, surprising the Hakase, who was only expecting two.

"Hattori-kun? And...ah! Is that Kaito-kun? I haven't seen him since Toichi's death!" Kaito flinched, but it went unnoticed.

"Long time no see, Hakase." He greeted with his usual insane grin.

"And you must be Hakuba Saguru, correct?" The old man asked the blonde detective. Said detective was still trying to process the day, so he just gave a short nod before walking to the nearest chair and plopping himself in it. That earned him strange glances, but they still continued with their greetings.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Yukishima Raiu, or Sky the Phantom Thief!" She said cheerfully. Agasa gaped at her, completely and utterly shocked at her blunt confession.

"Oh, and Kaito-kun's Kid by the way." Kaito pouted.

"I wanted to say that myself!" He whined.

"I..er...what?" Agasa stuttered out. Kaito gave an exaggerated sigh, before grinning.

"Kaitou Kid, best phantom thief magician the world will ever know!" He said, throwing his arms wide as confetti fell. Conan rolled his eyes.

"And hopefully the last." He muttered.

"Aw! Don't worry dear, you're the best soccer-ball-shooting detective!" He said, half-serious and half-joking. Conan sighed, and Haibara trudged down the staircase, a little sleepy from spending several nights testing and developing the antidote. She eyed Cyra cautiously, before focusing on the other people she had never seen beforehand.

"Who are they?" She asked tiredly, and yawned into a hand. Her hair was disheveled, a far cry from her usual straight do. Unknowingly to them, a murder was just about to be committed outside the building.

("Be nice! They just got there!" Lady Luck scowled at the persona of death somewhere in the universe.

"It's my job..." Death whined childishly.

"Too bad! Day off for you!" Lady Luck said before using her power to trap him.

"No way! Why do you get to have so much power? You're not even connected anymore!" Death pouted as he sat and crossed his arms. Lady Luck smirked.

"And that's exactly why I am so powerful!" She said before disappearing. The murder somehow wound up that the two arguing friends worked things out. Death frowned. It wasn't fair! Why did she get all the good jobs!?)

"Sky!" Raiu said.

"Kid!" Kaito said. Haibara blinked at them, before smirking at Conan.

"You do make some strange friends, don't you, Meitantei-san?" She asked at the detective. Conan's scowl deepened. Yes, yes, technically detectives, especially really good detectives, aren't supposed to make friends with world known phantom thieves and an ex-assassin that was part of a major criminal organization. They weren't supposed to shrink either, though!

"Where's the antidote?" He asked impatiently.

"What about Conan?" Haibara asked in return.

"I just want to know that it's done!" He said with a glare. Haibara sighed, pulling out a black and green pill. (Haha. I just realized that those are the complimentary colors to the original poison pill after editing this chapter.)

"Your not taking it yet." She stated, narrowing her eyes at the boy. Conan nodded eagerly. She put the pill in his hand, and he stared at it.

KA-BOOM!

The house shook, and the pill went flying out of Conan's hands...straight into his mouth...and down his throat.

Haibara deadpanned as she watched Conan's eyes go wide. A soot-covered Agasa came out of the living room, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"The TV blew up.."

"Agh!" Conan clutched at his clothes, the pain racking through his body as his bones stretched and grew. Did it hurt more than usual?

"Gre..ack!" He fell on his knees, and Cyra knelt next to him, trying to soothe the pain. Kaito eyes widened, and he knelt next to him as well.

"Tantei-kun? Oi, Tantei-kun!" Kaito said, trying to keep him from moving too much.

"Kudo!?" Hattori yelled when he collapsed.

"Ugh!" Conan yelled as he was enveloped in a whitish light.

"Don't, worry, this is normal to change back." Haibara stated matter-of-factly when Hakuba looked at Conan with panic and concern. The scientist noted that Sky and Lirac, oh, excuse her, _Cyra_ , didn't seem surprised as all. Cyra picked the growing boy up, and plopped him into the bathroom.

"Where's the spare clothes?" She asked the Hakase as he threw a concerned glance at the bathroom. The Hakase rushed to get some clothes that would fit, a blue t-shirt and black jeans, plus other needed supplies.

As the pain subsided, Conan, or Shinichi now, took a deep breath, and sat up. He winced at the cramps in his body but that was to be expected. A knock sounded on the door.

"Shinichi! Ya done growing!?" Hattori asked through the door.

"Yea!" He responded. His throat felt dry. Hattori cracked open the door to get the clothes in, and Shinichi changed hurriedly. As he stepped out of the bathroom, Cyra smacked the back of his head.

"Baka-Tantei! Now we have to come up with a story why Conan left so fast!" She whined. Haibara sighed.

"Well then, I'm going to be upstairs. Oh, and no, I'm not taking the pill. I have no life in that body anyway." She said as she went back to her lab. The six watched as she exited their line of sight.

Shinichi walked to the living room, legs a little wobbly, and leaned into the arm Cyra had wrapped around him.

"This is unexpected..." He muttered as he sat down on the couch next to Hakuba's. Who, by the way, was looking at him with wide eyes, unbelieving of what he saw.

"Meitantei-kun's back!" Kaito said with a grin and wide smile. Shinichi glared at him.

"Shut up, Kid." He grumbled. "Don't make me call the police." And then he immediately felt guilty when a panicked and hurt look crossed Kaito's face. The Poker face was back up in a split-second though, which Shinichi didn't like. Why did Kaito always hide his feelings?

"That was mean, Tantei-kun! After all I've done to help you!" Kaito whined. Shinichi's eyes twitched at the tantei-kun part. Couldn't he have a more mature pet name, if he was going to be dealing with pet names in the first place? He wasn't seven anymore!

...and there was his latest problem. He wasn't seven anymore. How was Ran going to react? Should he tell her the truth? Should he not until the organization gets taken down? Should Conan go into hiding? Or should Conan die? He groaned, head in his hands. Dammit, this was getting complicated. He lifted his head to glare at the Hakase, still covered in soot. He must've activated the TV's new function that he invented, some dart-shooter to protect the house from intruders. Who would steal from a constantly exploding house anyway!? Meanwhile, Hattori and Hakuba had gotten into one of their famous arguments.

"There is no 'way that Britain' is better 'than Osaka!" Hattori yelled at the Brit.

"Of course it is! At least people are actually civilized there!" Hakuba said with a smirk, successfully taking his mind off of the crazy world he currently lived in. Shinichi looked at the people in the room. So, now, despite his efforts, he had gotten more people mixed in with his problem. Actually...Cyra, Kid, and Sky already knew...(how the hell did Sky know? He wasn't going to even ask about Cyra.) Oh crap. Another revaluation ran through his head. The three people whom he never wanted to meet each other were gathered right in front of her. Add his mother, and he was going to officially move to China.

"Shin-chan~!" Ok. He needed to pack a suitcase. The door opened to reveal none other than Kudo Yukiko and Kudo Yusaku standing at the doorway. Yuki blinked at all the people inside.

"It's Kai-chan!" She exclaimed as she ran over to hug Kaito.

"Hello, Onee-san!" Kaito greeted, remembering that Shinichi's mother didn't like to be called Oba-san, and returned the hug.

"Nice to see your well, Cyra." Yusaku greeted her. Cyra grinned.

"How was the City of Love?" She asked. Yusaku sighed, looking at his wife who was chatting eagerly with the son of her mentor.

"Energetic." He said simply. Cyra snickered.

"Pastry tour around the city?" She inquired with her all knowing smirk. Yusaku was used to her knowing everything, and simply sighed again.

"Yes..." That was then they noticed Shinichi trying to stealthily sneak out the door.

Yukiko squealed once she noticed him.

"Look, Yusaku! My Shin-chan is back!" She exclaimed, grabbing her son in a bear hug. It was official. Shinichi was going to move to China, faraway from phantom thieves, ex-assassins, and crazy mothers. (Not that it would stop them. They were all _international_ phantom thieves, assassins, and mothers, of course.)


	24. This Has To Be The Craziest Team Ever

**You know what? Have you ever been imagining something, and in that imagination you fall, and then in real life, you get the feeling your falling and suddenly jolt? No? Then I think I must have some kind of link between imagination worlds...that's awesome! (Or maybe I'm crazy, but shhhhhhhhhh, that's not important. Remember, sanity is overrated!)**

 **Low levels of Kaishin warning!**

 **Oh yea, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What is your costume? I don't go trick-or-treating anymore, so I don't have any. If I had to chose a costume though, I'd go as Kid!**

 **Let the games, begin!**

"Kaa-san, why are you back so early?" Shinichi grumbled when they all sat down and did introductions. Yukiko beamed, and threw her arms wide, narrowing avoiding poking her husband in the eye.

"I got a call from Cyra-kun that the antidote was completed last night!" Shinichi glared at his babysitter. Stupid future prediction powers. Cyra shared an amused look with Raiu over the games they were playing on their phones.

"Ah ha! Take that, Clover!" Cyra exclaimed as she put her cellphone down with a triumphant smirk. The words 'VICTOR' flashed in sparkling gold on her screen. Behind them shown two fairy characters, one lying on the ground as the other did a victory dance. Raiu clucked her tongue, and snapped her fingers. A cloud of blue sparkles enveloped the two females, and when it cleared, now Cyra's phone was showing a 'DEFEAT' sign. Cyra stared at it, mouth twitching and eyes half closed.

"As you would put it, take that, Lirac!" Raiu laughed, sounding slightly evil. Clover and Lirac? Oh yes, so it was Sky Cyra had been chatting with on her computer, Shinichi thought. Amusing.

"Oh, you are just asking for it!" The twenty-year old said, snatching the cellphone back up and starting a new round. Somehow, they managed to tie in all the next games they played, even when you technically shouldn't be able to. Car games, shooting, Kamen Yaiba, speed building, and everyone other remotely competitive game they could get their hands on. It was amusing to watch though.

During some point in their marathon of games, Kaito had joined in, making the game three way ties. Again, should be impossible.

It was Kaito who broke the pattern.

"Victory is mine!" He grinned maniacally. It was a 'who-can-read-a-book-upside-down-the-fastest-game?' And Kaito won by two seconds. (Hakuba: no, it was 1.98!) Raiu pouted, and Cyra sighed.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you always read books upside down when you were a kid..." She muttered under her breath. Kaito just laughed, and did a cartwheel to celebrate. Unfortunately for him, Raiu and Cyra had a great idea for payback.

"Oof- mmmf!" Kaito had slipped on the (unfortunately moved) carpet, landing him right in Shinichi's path. Oh wait, but that wasn't all!

Two pairs of almost-identical blue eyes widened at the position they were in. Shinichi had been getting up to get coffee, tripped on the magicians sprawled out leg, which landed him on top of said magician, lip locked.

Yukiko squealed, Hakuba and Hattori looked in surprise, Yusaku blinked, confused at how it happened, and Cyra and Raiu smirked at their antics. Oh, and did I mention Haibara chose right that time to comedown the staircase? The two males hastily pulled apart, Shinichi's face bright red while Kaito was thanking every one of his lucky stars for Poker Face.

"If your two were any denser, I was going to die. At least this happened." Haibara sighed, before getting the drink she had come down for.

"What!? I'm dense?" Shinichi exclaimed, trying to take his mind off the events that had transpired seconds ago. The blush wasn't going away.

"Awww...look! Shin-chan's blushing!" Yukiko squealed in happiness.

"Oh? So the great meitantei of the east can be beaten by a kiss?" Kaito teased, trying to force a slight red hue on his cheeks to leave. Shinichi huffed. Than Yusaku's phone rang.

"Er...now...we really should be going...uh...we'll see you later!" He said before running to put his shoes on. From the phone that was now in Yukiko's clutches, yells could be heard.

"Kudo-san! We know you're in Japan! Is your manuscript done yet!?" A voice shouted. Yukiko giggled, waving goodbye, before running to catch up with her husband who was now outside, rushing towards the car. A few cars came turning around the block, just below the speed limit. The senior Kudos rushed off, leaving a few people wondering what the hell that was all about.

"Best plan ever! We need to get Kai-Chan and Shin-chan together!" Yukiko exclaimed as they turned a corner, trying to shake off their pursuers.

"Sure, sure, what ever you want, dearest..." Yusaku said, most of his attention on navigating the narrow back roads of the town. Yukiko giggled, plotting in her mind what to do when they had the time and freedom to visit their child, and soon to be child-in-law, again. Hmm...first, she had to figure out Ran-chan though.

Back at the professor's house, Kaito and Shinichi were carefully avoiding any physical or eye contact while the group came up with a few strategies for Conan's sudden disappearance and Shinichi's reappearance. Many options! Haibara just rolled her eyes and said to tell them the truth, Raiu said to wait until the organization was down, Cyra was not being helpful at _all._ Couldn't she use those strange powers of hers for good use this one time!? Kaito just randomly commented on anything he found worth commenting, almost earning him a cup-sized dent in his head when Shinichi tried to kick it at him.

Keyword: Tried. His leg muscles were still a bit in rehab stage, so he immediately stumbled after kicking it, almost getting _himself_ a concussion.

Luckily, Cyra caught him in time, literally one inch away from a nasty injury. The cup still had enough force behind it to make a dent in the wall, though.

"Geez! What am I going to do with you?" She complained as he pushed her arm off him and sat back in his seat. Shinichi grumbled something, which, due to his lack of control of his vocals chords, everyone heard.

"You don't have to do anything. All I need is my coffee and Sherlock Holmes books." Raiu's shoulders shook in suppressed laughter, along with everyone else in the room. A slight pink hue flitted across Shinichi's face, before he scowled.

"Doesn't Kaito have a heist to do?" He growled, pointing a finger at the thief.

"Why, Tantei-kun! Are you saying I should keep stealing!?" Kaito gasped in Kid's voice, amusement fluttering through blue eyes.

"I thought' dat ya were 'better 'than dat, Kudo!" Hattori said, mock offended. Shinichi growled again, and he threw his arms in the air.

"Fine! I give up! Just leave me in peace for ten minutes!" Cyra chuckled.

"We all know that's not going to happen."

"Fine then! Cyra, have some kendo match with Hattori or something! Kaito, Yukishima, go practice magic tricks or get ready for your heists! Hakuba, read some Sherlock Holmes!" Shinichi said, trying to get them distracted. Hakuba's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of Holmes.

"Do you have the first edition of _Sign of Four_?"He asked eagerly.

"What' are ya saying, Kudo? I bet dat 'this girl I 'could beat 'n five seconds!" Kaito snickered at that.

"You just dug yourself a grave, Tantei-han. Cyra's an American martial arts fighter, knows aikido, some judo, and probably dozens of other fighting techniques too. Probably could take on Mouri-san without breaking a sweat." Hattori paled, a remarkable feat for someone with his skin color. He did _not_ want someone equivalent to karate champion Mouri Ran coming at him. Ran could bust cement walls with her palm and toes, and he did not want to know what she could do with a sword.

"Oh! A match! Let's go, Meitantei of the West! I'll need a real blade, Raiu! I brought mine today." Cyra exclaimed, grabbing the detective's arm as Raiu pulled out a real katana out of who-knows-where and tossed it over to her. Shinichi stared at it in horror and awe. He knew Sky was insane, but did she seriously constantly carry real katanas on her body? He had also forgotten to take in Cyra's skill. She has six years, or possibly more, of training in fighting over Hattori, combined with her agility, flexibility, time in real combat, and mind reading/future prediction powers, and he had no doubt she could go up against Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, and whatever else the organization could throw at them.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Raiu chatted happily about card techniques, and Hakuba flipped through the pages of a book. Shinichi sighed.

Three famous detectives, a devil scientist, two magician phantom thieves, an old inventor, ex-assassin, crime novelist, crazy mother/actor, the FBI, and NOCs. How the hell has he assembled this crazy team to take down a criminal syndicate?


	25. Black Explosion

**Hello! Did you have a nice holiday? Unfortunately, I'm not that fond of chocolate, which literally makes up about three fifths of candy. *sigh* my house is literally loaded since my baby sister loves chocolate more than me. Or her mom. Wahhhhh...kids these day, so unappreciative. (Never mind that I'm a kid too. Never denied it! I'm a Kid! Get it? Ok, I'll shut up now.)**

 **Haha, Avengers. Maybe Kaito'll say that sometime in the near future? Who knows?**

 **Don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito! Otherwise Kaishin would be canon! Or Shinkai.**

 **Let the games, begin! (I have also realized just hours ago that this is the same line from the Hunger Games, since I was reading it for a school project. Man, I knew I didn't come up with it myself!)**

Everyone went outside to watch the match between Hattori and Cyra. They obviously couldn't do it in the house, the space was much too small. Shinichi sighed. At least he would be getting some entertainment by Hattori's defeat and humiliation.

"Look! It's Shinichi-niisan!" A girl's voice shouted. Oh no, fate did _not_ just go there.

"You right!" A boy's voice said.

"And Hattori-niichan is here too!" And deeper voice called out.

"Shinichi-niisan! Hattori-niisan!" Ayumi called out. Hattori stopped looking at the katana in his hands, opting to look at the Shounen Tantei as they walked up.

"'Eh? Oh, hey kids'." Hattori said, before smirking at Shinichi. Shinichi sighed.

"Hello, Ayumi-chan. Are you looking for Conan? He had a doctor's appointment today." Shinichi lied, his brain whirling in regret and some guilt.

"What! No way!" Mitsuhiko said.

"We need him to play soccer!" Genta complained.

"Is he really not here?" Ayumi asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"If you want though, you could stay and watch the match that's going to happen." He gestured to Cyra, who had taken to sitting on the grass as they conversed, making...no, she did not make a miniature house out of grass. How was that even keeping its shape!? Hattori was taking a few practice swings with the katana, getting used to its weight.

"Oh! Who's the girl, Shinichi-niisan?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Ah, her name's Isobe Cyra. A friend who just came back from France." Shinichi supplied.

"Are they going to have a fight?" Genta asked.

"Of course, Genta-kun! What else would they use that sword for?" Mitsuhiko scolded. Hmm, let's see. Murder, showcasing, threats, climbing up walls, etc. you could use a katana for a lot of things.

The three settled down in the grass, and Cyra stopped messing around in the grass, (why did the second statue look like an angel?) and pulled out her staff thingy. Hattori looked questioning at it, and then was shocked when she pressed a button and it transformed into a katana. Kaito looked it with interest. He had to try making that for a heist! Of course, not with a sword transformation. Nah, too violent. Oh! Maybe a magic wand! Like Raiu used at her heist!

The two sorta faced each other, stances very different. Hattori held his in a traditional kendo stance, blade in front, two hands. Cyra, on the other hand, was leaning on it to the right as the tip stabbed into the grass, examining her nails. The image of casualness, as if that there wasn't a possibility that in the next moments she could be dead. Those katanas were very real, and very sharp.

"Begin!" Raiu said. Hattori sprang forward, only to be shocked when his blade met air. Cyra was behind him, blade propped on her left shoulder as she am irked.

"Is that only how fast you can move?" She taunted. Hattori scowled, before swinging back handed. Again, Cyra swiftly dodged it, doing three single handed backwards handsprings while she was at it. Show off.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Ayumi cheered.

"Aww, you managed to hit a thread, Hattori-kun!" Cyra complained as she pulled on a loose thread from her shirt.

The Osakan scowled before charging forward the the sword. This time, Cyra bothered clashing metal. In terms of strength, they were equal. Then again, Cyra was about six years older and had a height advantage. Cyra shifted, avoiding placing a sliding foot to crash down her grass statues, opting to duck and roll when Hattori finally overtook her.

"Damn' Kudo! Ya knew dat 'this was goin' ta happen!" Hattori growled as they chased and ran and dodged all over the lawn. Shinichi snickered at his friends expense. Everyone followed his lead. It was amusing to watch, the usually undefeated swords master chasing around a laughing female as she moved faster than the eye could see. Eventually, Hattori ran out of stamina and stabbed his katana Into the grass, panting for breath.

"Awwwwww...done already, Detective of the West?" Cyra asked. Hattori glared at her. How could she stand perfectly poised, breathing normal, holding a heavy blade? Not fair. Not fair, at all!

"Warned ya!~" Kaito sang as Cyra transformed her katana back into a foot long metal pole.

"Eh? How come there are two Shinichi-niisans?" Genta questioned, rubbing his eyes as if it was just some illusion.

"Baka Genta! That one has curly-ier hair and different color eyes!" Mitsuhiko scolded.

"Ah! Ayumi has to go back home! Ayumi has to do homework!" Ayumi exclaimed suddenly. Of course, the two boys followed her back, regretting that they couldn't play a soccer match.

Shinichi watched them go, a bit of sadness in his eyes. That is, until Kaito and Raiu decided it would be a good idea to dye everyone's hair. Hakuba sighed as he realized his hair had been turned a bright, vibrant lime green.

Hattori didn't get off much better, with his magenta hair standing proud atop his head. Shinichi had sky blue, and Cyra had a dark purple, which was the reason she had a katana back in her hand and was chasing after the two fun-loving magicians. He had a feeling they wouldn't be playing pranks on Cyra anytime soon, seeing as the blade came literally millimeters from their necks before Cyra stopped it. Conan's cellphone rang.

"Dammit!" He cursed as he fumbled around for his bow tie and switched the voice to Conan's. Everyone watched in interest.

"Moshi moshi?" Shinichi asked in Conan's voice.

"Conan-kun! How are you? Is Cyra there? Have you eaten yet?" Ran's voice came over the phone.

"Yes, Ran-neechan! Cyra-neechan has been watching me, and I'm doing fine, I just had some chips!" Not technically a lie, seeing as he had grabbed some before coming out.

"Ok, Conan-kun! I'll see you soon!" He could hear Kogoro shouting in the background.

"Ok, bye, Ran-neechan!" Conan said, and she hung up. That was strange, Ran usually wanted to speak more. Maybe something happened? It was pushed to the back of his mind when a huge explosion of confetti enveloped them all.

"KUROBA!" Came Hakuba's enraged yell.

"DAMN PHANTOM' T'HIEVES!" Hattori yelled not long after. Oh no. When the cloud of confetti, smoke and glitter cleared, there stood two very enraged ten wearing...what the hell are they _wearing_? Hakuba was dressed as...an anime girl? Um...wasn't that the screensaver on some murdered girl's desktop? What was the name... CC from Code Geass? Oh, dear god help us all.

Hattori was dressed as some other anime girl...ehh...Ran watched it...Stephanie, No Game No Life?

...

So that's why they dyed their hair.

"Kudo-kun! Come watch this!" Haibara yelled as she poked her head inside the door. Her eyes were wide and panicking. There was only one thing that could make Haibara Ai, or Miyano Shiho, look like that. The Black Organization.


	26. Dancing With The Moonlight And Guns

**And I'm back! How's life? Yes, we are getting to the battle with the Black Org. Can anyone guess how many more chapter there's going to be? I don't even know myself, but I do know how this series is going to end. And then I'll probably be posting a bunch of shorts centered around this story.**

 **If you haven't watched the anime I mentioned in the last chapter, (No Game No Life and Code Geass) go and watch them! Although, I do like Magic Kaito better. For some reason. Probably because I love magic shows.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Inspiration for the heist in the chapter comes from The Fox And Hounds, chapter 1. It is done much better than mine though.**

 **Oh! And I'm starting up a watt pad account, user name is The_Midnight_Dream. My profile pic is the same as this story. I'll be posting non-fanfiction related stories on it. Look forward to it!**

 **Let the game, begin!**

 _"Today at 12:24 pm the FBI office was bombed in Tokyo, killing twelve, injuries at 64. No traces of how the bombings had been made, however, witnesses say that they saw a strange man with long silver hair in a black trench coat and hat carrying a large metal suitcase that was found in the middle of the bombed building. Inside there was only the symbol of a crow. Who is behind this strange occurrence?"_

Conan paled at the news. Silver hair. Back trench coat and hat. Gin. Faces flashed upon the screen. His eyes widened. Jodie and Camel! Luckily, they were only among the injured. Unluckily, it seemed they wouldn't be in action any time soon. Camel had a broken left leg, third degree burn on his left forearm, and a deep gash across his back. It seemed that he had been protecting Jodie, and she only had a twisted ankle and broken wrist. Plenty cuts and bruises and burns were littered all over them, though.

His hands shook as he clenched them into fists.

"No way..." Hattori muttered in disbelief. Kaito was staring with an emotionless mask at the screen.

"I'm guessing this has to do with the organization you guys are fighting?" Hakuba asked, a furious undertone in his voice.

"Damn..." Raiu muttered as she hit the wall with her forearm, then leaning on it. Her eyes closed and seemed to lose the sparkle of life. Beads of sweat were present on her face.

"Raiu? Raiu!? Dammit, those demons." Cyra said glaring at the Tv screen, before turning her attention to the others present.

"Well, us two will have to be leaving for a while. Don't look for us, don't contact us, don't mention us. Good day." She said, before her weird stick thingy exploded into black smoke, and they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Hakuba coughed as he tried to clear the smoke. Haibara was still shaking, still staring at the screen.

"I believe dat we' just got dumped'." Hattori wheezed as he fanned the smoke with a hand.

"No kidding. This is one impressive smoke bomb!" Kaito said cheerfully. Due to being around his own type of bombs a lot, he knew how to breathe without choking on the air.

" _Cyra_..." Shinichi growled as the smoke finally dissipated.

"Any' idea what 'was wrong with' dat Sky girl?" Hattori said, and then noticed the katana that had been on the window sill was gone as well.

"Nope. Illness, maybe? Reaction to the gore?" Kaito suggested, looking at the Tv again.

"Let's not concentrate on why Cyra or Sky does whatever they do. I already have enough of a headache dealing with Kid as it is." Shinichi grumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"So mean, my Tantei-kun!" Kaito whined with a big smile.

"I don't recall becoming yours." Shinichi retorted.

"Too bad!" Kaito sang as he shuffled a deck of cards. Everyone quietly watched as Haibara shuffled up to her room and locked the door.

"Poor kid." Hakuba commented. Shinichi snorted.

"She's as old as us, you know." Hakuba's eyes widened.

"No way. There are two of your kind?" He questioned.

"I know! Isn't it crazy!" Kaito said as cards started hovering in mid-air.

"'Except your 'crazier, Kid." Hattori stated. Everyone nodded. Kaito pouted. He then suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, I'll expect your three at my heist that will be occurring in three hours! See ya!" Kaito smiled an insane Kid grin, one that sent shivers down the detectives spines, before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

"I'll need to get the Hakase to add more advanced ventilation shafts if Kid is going to be coming here often..." Shinichi grumbled as he waved it away from him.

"Seconded." The other two agreed for once, coughing the smoke out of their lungs.

 _Night by night, the moon glows white,_

 _Far away, from prying eyes,_

 _The darkened Eir,_

 _Cries into the night,_

 _Seeking her_

 _Eternal cheer._

"Why, hello, my dear task force~!" Kid said playfully as he casually leaned against the frame of a door.

"KAITOU KID! CATCH HIM!" Nakamori-Keibu yelled.

"Your .87 seconds late..." Hakuba muttered. Kid rolled his eyes at the neurotic Brit.

"Come 'ere thief!" Hattori yelled with a big grin on his face, while holding a traditional kendo sparring sword. He still hadn't gotten his revenge for the anime dress-up game, after all. Kid's eyes widened under the brim of his heat as he bent backward, performing a back handspring as the sword came centimeters from his body.

"Tantei-han! So violent." Kid tsked as he waved a finger.

"But while we're at it..." Kid extended a hand. "Care to dance?" He snapped his fingers, and music started blasting from hidden speakers around the room.

 _Who's there? Knocking at my window._

 _The owl and the dead boy._

 _This night whispers my name._

 _All the dying children..._

Hattori found himself bending backwards at the thief tipped him as how a man would dip his partner. He glared at the thief, clutched his wooden stick, and swung, but missed when the thief spun in a circle backwards, avoiding the blade with a chuckle. It was then he realized...damn, the thief was actually singing the song while dodging his sword!?

 _Virgin snow beneath my feet._

 _Painting the world in white._

 _I, tread the way, and lose myself into a tale._

A jump and flip to dodge the sword again. The task force watched with interest as they observe the two. They certainly looked like they were dancing.

 _Come hell, or high water._

 _My search, will go on._

 _Clayborn, voyage without an end..._.

An arrogant laugh as Hattori almost hit himself on the leg. Hattori growled. This was too much like his and Cyra's fight.

 _A nightingale in a golden cage,_

 _That's me locked inside reality's maze._

 _Come someone make my heavy heart light,_

 _Come undone bring me back to life!_

...that verse sounded full of emotions.

 _A nightingale in a golden cage,_

 _That's me locked inside reality's maze._

 _Come someone make my heavy heart light,_

 _It all starts with a lullaby!_

 _(Song: The Escapists, Nightwish)_

Though some knew it wasn't the ending of the song, the music faded into the background, and a grinning Kid was holding the heist target, Goddess Tear, a pale yellow diamond, in one hand, while he chuckled and dogged the still on-coming blow from an enraged Osakan detective. The thief hopped onto the display case, taking a bow.

"Until our next moonlit dance!" The white-clad thief said cheerfully, before disappearing in a puff of smoke as the task force played a round of pile-on-the-dissapearing-bandit.

"DAMN YOU KAITOU KID!" Nakamori-Keibu yelled to the ceiling as he shook a fist. Hakuba sighed, trudging up to the roof where his acquaintance was bound to be. Halfway up the stairs to the roof, a gunshot rang out. Hakuba's eyes widened, and he took off running, Hattori dogging at his heels. They slammed the door to the roof open, and took in the sight before them.

"Kid!" Shinichi yelled as the thief lay on the ground, three bullet wounds on his right arm, left leg and right side of the torso. A man in black sat slumped against the railing of the roof, unconscious.

"Kuroba!" Hakuba said as he ran over, only to be stopped by a green light emitting from the thief.

"Da' hell?" Hattori gaped, as did the rest, when the thief was lifted a few inches off the ground, and tendrils of golden-green light wrapped around him. Only a few moment later the thief was placed back on the ground, blood no where to be seen.

Indigo eyes snapped open, and the body it belonged to immediately jolted up.

"Damn, I'll have to thank Sky- er, Raiu for that gem...hurts like a bitch though..." He muttered as he dusted off some debris and first from his white outfit. Which, by the way, still, somehow manages to remain _perfectly_ white! That had to be more impressive than any magic trick the detectives had seen the magician perform.

"Kaito! Are you ok?" Shinichi yelled frantically as he looked at the magician. Said magician grinned, like nothing was wrong.

"Never better! Magical gemstones are awesome! Uh...some of them, anyway!" He cheered. The detectives deadpanned.

"Magical...gemstones?" They said in unison with a questioning and disbelieving tone.

"Right! Remember Sky's last heist? Apollo's Blessed Arrow? Turns out, that gems had healing properties and can even erase scars! Actually, it only erased my older scars...the new ones are still here..." The magician explained.

"Don't follow." The detectives all said at once. Kaito shrugged.

"Of course you wouldn't! Yours detectives! And your breed is an odd bunch." They scowled.

"Well, till next time, tanteis!" Kid tipped his hat, snapped is fingers, and fell off the building.

Only later did Shinichi find out that the black man was from the organization. Unfortunately for Kaito, is wasn't Snake, but a substitute for that time while the real man was out tracking another jewel.


	27. Confession

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter from Kaito's POV!**

 **By the way, have any suggestions for side stories that you might want me to make? I'll be taking requests for this story only. I don't know why I like this story so much. Maybe it's because Kaito has hijacked my brain to write?**

 ***shrugs***

 **Anything's possible with him.**

 **LuvThisFanFict: Thank you so, so much! I'm glad your enjoying it! Hope you'll like the rest of it too. Ah, and don't forget that I still have a major plot twist coming up!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan! If I did, Raiu and Cyra would be in it and the murder tricks would be really obvious 'cause I suck at mysteries!**

 ***clears throat***

 **Let the games, begin!**

Kaito landed on a nearby rooftop, folding his glider. Propping the man he had knocked out with a gas bomb against the roof, he sighed. He would have to think of a way to get the man arrested. This wasn't Snake, he knew that for sure. But he did fire a gun and pointed it at Shinichi. At _his_ Shinichi!

"So, here you are, Kaitou Kid." Kid spun around, recognizing the voice.

"Spider." He greeted with an all-knowing smirk. The man was hanging from a golden thread, arms behind his back and one leg in front of the other as he smirked, the red eyes on his mask glowing.

 _Don't look at the eyes,_ Kaito said to himself. He had no idea where Raiu was, he couldn't afford to make any mistakes tonight. (Not that he usually did, but it had been nice to know Sky had been watching his back)

"Well, your little friend should be busy right now, especially with the recent bombing." Spider grinned. One arm came out from behind his back, and shots of golden string came barreling at the white-clad thief. Kid drew his card gun, his perfect aim cutting through the thread easily. He ducked to avoid another blast, before jumping and spinning on one hand to avoid another. How many did this guy have? Walking backwards on his hands, he flipped himself back up to jump another string.

"Impressive skills." Spider commented.

"Of course." Kid smirked in return. Spider just grinned, and made his hand into a fist. Kid became aware at the sudden clenching around his limbs and fingers.

"What the-" he quickly shimmied his way out of the strings wrapping themselves around him. Dammit! He fell right into a trap! The threads flew wildly around him, and he was quickly tiring out. His movements became sluggish and less precise as the minutes passed. _Why isn't he doing that illusion thing like he did when we first met?_ Kaito thought as he rolled to avoid getting hanged. He fired another five cards at Spider, which were bounced back by the magically mobbing strings. _Think, Kaito! What do you do in a situation where you are pinned and have nowhere to go? What would dad do?_ What would...That's it! He's so stupid. He flipped, and then landed right behind Spider, shocking the enemy by his irrational move. The closer he was to him, the faster the strings moved!

"Oh? Surprised?" Kid chuckled, tilting the brim off his hat down, and the area exploded into pink knockout gas. The strings stopped moving as their puppeteer fell unconscious. Hmmmm...he could deliver the pair to Shin-chan's house with a recording or what happened. (He always recorded his heists. For future reference!) Yep. He should do that!

Mind made up, he called Jii-chan to bring a car to the building he was atop of.

~10 hours later~

(Phone call)

"Hey Shin-chan! What's up?"

"You've been fighting the Black Organization by yourself."

Pause.

"Yea, and~?"

"Idiot! Are you insane!?"

"Kaitou Kid, ever met me?"

Pause.

"If it makes you fell better I do have one assistant that helps me."

Silence.

"Shin-chan?"

"You are coming over to my house right now to let me check your supposedly magically healed bullet wounds or I am going to Ekoda and dragging you here."

"You do know that there's school today?"

"I don't care. So are you coming over or will I have to launch a soccer ball at you?"

Pause.

"I'll be there in an hour."

Click.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Kaito sighed and closed his phone. And then a grin broke out on his face. Shin-chan was worried about him! He did a miniature victory dance around his room.

After packing a significant amount of magic supplies for the day into his various pockets on his clothing, he called the school as his mother to tell them he was sick. Useful, being able to change his voice to his will! Throwing on a blue t-shirt and grey hoodie, along with a pair of jeans, he locked the house, and headed out to the train stations to get a ticket for the next train to Beika.

The ride was fairly peaceful, and he entertained some younger children with a few simple magic tricks before the train stopped. Hopping off at the right station, he saw a familiar cowlick hovering in a crowd. A hat was quickly shifted on his head to hide it.

"Shin-chan~!" Kaito yelled in greeting as the Heisei Holmes spotted him.

"Shhh! I don't want to be ambushed by fans!" Shinichi hissed and pulled up the collar of the brown trench coats he had decided to wear. Kaito blinked, tilting his head to the right curiously.

"I thought you loved attention?" Kaito asked questioning. Shinichi let out a sigh as they walked side by side out of the station.

"Being Conan kind of...reset my thoughts on attention. Plus, if word gets out that I'm still alive, the Black Org. will be coming before were significantly prepared. Not to mention that Yukishima-san and Cyra's whereabouts are unknown."

"And if Cyra doesn't want to be found..." Kaito started, frowning a little.

"She won't be found even if you flip the world upside down to search." Shinichi finished with another sigh. They walked in silence until they reached the house.

"You know, if you want to go out, I could come over and do some disguises for you." Kaito offered as they stepped inside. Shinichi paused for a second, before hanging the coat on the wrack.

"I might actually take you up on that. Better you than my mother." He added the last part as an afterthought. Kaito snickered.

"Yukiko-onesan is a crazy one." Shinichi just sighed for the third time as Kaito just continued quietly laughing to himself. Shinichi pointed at the couch in the living room.

"Sit down." Kaito obediently (for once) sat down on aforementioned couch.

"Shirt off." Kaito's face broke into a grin.

"Shin-chan! I didn't know you felt that way about me!" He grinned. Shinichi scowled, blushing,

"No! Baka, I told you! I'm checking for wounds!" He growled as before plopping himself on the couch next to the other brunette, turning Kaito and raising he back of his shirt to remove the obstacle. His teeth ground into each other as he saw the wounds. He did say that these were only the recent ones, right?

A burn scar covered his right shoulder and down his back by three inches. The three bullet wounds for, the previous night only left faints scars, and their were several thin scar lines aligning his wrists, neck, and fore arm. Probably magic tricks then. He laid a finger to the bullet scar on his torso. He felt the muscles tense up a little, but it didn't look like there was any pain.

"How many scars were there before?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Oh...there were thirteen more bullet scars...three knives...and a scar from a piece of metal from that exploding train when you asked to disguise as that older scientist lady." Dammit! This _non-violent_ thief had more scars than he did! He winced as he remembered when he twisting the thief's arm a little to get him to help out.

"Sorry for that..." He muttered, feeling a bit guilty. Kaito turned around to face the darker haired teen.

"Don't be. If I didn't want to, you wouldn't have been able to get me to do it." Kaito reassured. It did nothing to calm down his conscience.

"Why did you do it then?" He asked as he scooted backwards on the couch. Kaito sighed.

"You know what? Now's a better time than any. I asked the same question to myself too. And you know what I found out?" Kaito leaned his forehead against Shinichi's. A blush covered the later's face.

"I did it because I love you. So, I've decided I'm going to make you mine. Any objections? I'll give you a few days." A puff of dark purple smoke covered them.

"Bye, Shinichi!" He waved before leaving. Shinichi raised a hand to his pulse. It was sky rocketing. He took a few breathes to calm himself. Kaito loves him. Kaito loves him. He shook his head a few times. _What about Ran!?_ Part of him asked. Ran...she deserved someone better. Someone who could actually treat her right. Plus, over the months he had been Conan...their relationship...could be better described as familial. But Kaito... He pressed the palms of his hands against his closed eyes. He couldn't believe it. He really was in love with Kaitou Kid, Phantom Thief 1412, Magician Under the Moonlight...and Kuroba Kaito.


	28. The Reveal

**Heya everyone! Question of the day: who's your favorite character in this fic? (Or going to be in this fic) Options: Kaito, Shinichi, Raiu, Cyra, Hakuba, Hattori, Chikage, Aoko, Ran, Sonoko, Sera, Vermouth, Akai, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Haibara. Vote! I want to know! (Why, you ask? Why does everything need a reason!?)**

 **Oh, by the way, here the plot twists chapter! Are Raiu and Cyra really what they say they are?**

 **Anyway, thanks for loving this fic so much! Makes me happy. {｡^ ‿ ^｡}**

 **Let the games, begin!**

Kaito groaned as he sat on a train heading back to Ekoda. Great. Now Shinichi probably thought he was wierd. He sighed as he looked it the train's windows. His life was a total mess. First his dad gets murdered, then his mom goes on a world wide journey, next he discovers his dad was an international thief, then he gets tied in with some syndicate organization, messes up things with Aoko, meets Shinichi/Conan, meets Raiu, and then his old babysitter comes back and it turns out she used to work for previously mentioned syndicate organization as a spy, and he finally confessed his love to Shinichi. He banged his head against the window pain, drawing some concerned looks from nearby passengers. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He sighed as he stepped off the train, and then checked his watch. Hmmm. If he hurried, he could make it back before lunch. A grin that everyone who ever knew the magician or met with Kid would recognize, and immediately run away from, showed up on the teen's face. It was a good thing Ekoda was accustomed to the magician's strange antics. No one even spared him a questioning glance when they saw how he was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, a shortcut to get to Ekoda high.

"I'm back~!" Kaito yelled cheerfully as he threw open the school's front doors and walked in like he owned the place. A majority of the kid's within the magician's vicinity instinctively ducked as he came in. Kaito chuckled at the reaction.

"Kuroba-kun! How many times must I tell you not to disturb the student's studies!?" A teacher yelled as he heard the magician"s voice.

"Aww, don't worry, Yaguchi-Sensei! It's only the review section of the year! " the magician sang as he skipped down the halls, into his classroom.

"Bakaito! Where were you!" Ahoko yelled as he entered the classroom, disturbing the review Konno-Sensei was giving to the class. A green cloud of smoke enveloped them all.

When it cleared, Kaito was sitting peacefully at his desk, with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean, Ahoko! I was here the whole day!" He said with fake-concerned eyes. Aoko sighed, giving up on a lost cause. No body else commented on the magician's late arrival, and the teachers wished that he was still gone so that they wouldn't have a miniature panic attack every time a smoke bomb went off within the building.

When Kaito reached his front doorstep, he realized something was wrong. One, the door wasn't locked. Two, why did it smell like chocolate cake? Carefully opening the door, he was shocked to find a certain black haired 25-year-old humming as she pushed a cake into the oven.

"Cyra?" Kaito asked, coming in. The woman turned, and smiled.

"Hey, kiddo! Sorry for barging in like this," _You don't look sorry at all,_ Kaito thought, "but Raiu needed an energy source so we had to break in for a while." _Energy source?_ Dusting her hands off, Cyra walked out of the kitchen and went up the staircase.

"The chocolate cake should be ready within a few hours, that's our payment for staying here." She said over her shoulder as she entered his mom's bedroom. Wait, chocolate cake? Yes! Kaito grinned, before following her up the staircase. His mom's bedroom door was cracked open, enough for him to see that Raiu was...his eyes widened. Her breathing was heavy and frantic, and a strange black dragon mark was curled around her right eye. Instead of blonde and blue hair, it was a strange silvery white. She was paler than usual, and her whole body kept moving frantically, and probably would've fallen off the bed if it wasn't for Cyra her in place.

"Raiu!?" Kaito asked as he barged in.

"Shhh!" Cyra warned, but it was too late. Raiu let out a scream, before her body seemed to be enveloped in white light. Storm clouds gathered outside.

"Dammit, Raiu! Calm down!" Cyra yelled as the blonde's eyes snapped open, and showed her irises had took on an unearthly shade of the once pale blue that resided there. Kaito stared in disbelief. What the hell is happening? He barely noticed as Cyra grabbed his wrist, bringing him closer to her. As he neared her, she seemed to calm down a bit, and at least wasn't glowing anymore. It starting pouring rain outside.

"Cy...ra?" A raspy voice emitted from Raiu's throat.

"It's fine. Your champion is here." Cyra said as she squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What in the world is going on!?" Kaito demanded, getting his wits back.

"Time...tell...'im." Raiu struggled to say. Cyra sighed, and made eye contact with the brunette.

"Short version or long version?" She asked.

"Short." He answered. Cyra plopped herself down in the chair that had formally been at a desk.

"Ok then. Raiu is the angel of luck, and you're her champion. I'm the hybrid demon-angel that she saved from execution, so therefore, I owe her my life, and we came to earth to look for Pandora, which holds the trapped magic powers of a very powerful demon, and we need to destroy him." She said. Kaito blinked.

"That's so cool! What kinds of powers do you have? What's hell like? Do demons and Angels have to eat?" Kaito asked rapidly. Hey, if Akako's a witch, why the hell can't there be demons and Angels? Raiu smirked weakly, and then broke into a coughing fit, a weak hand rising to cover her mouth.

Kaito frowned. "What kind of sicknesses do Angels get?" He asked, breaking his chain of pointless questions. Cyra looked at her partner in concern.

"The high levels of demonic magic are interfering with her system. In the human world, Angels and demons are weakened considerably, seeing that your world doesn't have all the concentrated power that other worlds do, but there are many more demons on Earth right now than Angels. Seeing as I'm a hybrid, I don't get effected and I don't effect the balance much."

Kaito nodded, as if it made sense. They fell silent for a while, the only sound were Raiu's ragged breathes and occasional coughing fits, though they seemed to fade after a good quarter hour. Her hair color returned to normal, an the dragon mark faded into skin. She groaned as she shifted into sitting positon.

"Damn, no matter how many times that happens, I'll never get used to it." She grumbled as she tossed the covers away, revealing that she was only wearing undergarments and an oversized white shirt. She snapped her fingers, and soon enough, the sweaty clothes had disappeared and was replaced with a red t-shirt with an image of a Dalmatian on it, and black sweatpants. Her bi-colored hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Ok! So, any questions, Champion?" It took Kaito a second to realize that Raiu meant him.

"Oh...so that's why I have such good luck..." He mumbled to himself, as he was an angel of luck's champion, of course he had good luck. "There's just one question I want to ask..." They looked at him expectantly.

"What powers do you have?" They facepalmed. Kaito grinned innocently.

"Teleporting up to two people or around twenty objects at a time, flying, true-form transformation shit, resistance to poison and drugs, appearance changing, supernatural speed, hearing, sight, strength, and reflexes. Also some knowing of what's going to happen in the future and mind reading in Cyra's case. Oh, and we can do witch spells and stuff if we have enough spare magic at the current time." Raiu said as she ticked the powers down on her hands.

"Awesome!" Kaito said as he realized how kick-ass his companions really were. He grinned wickedly. Oh, all the tricks and pranks he could plan. It seemed both of the others in the room knew what he was thinking, and grinned as well.

"Oh, how do you feel about learning some white magic, Kai-chan?" Cyra asked with a big grin.

"White magic is the closest thing you can get to a human magician, with some perks. You can cast sleeping spells, causing the target to fall asleep, and then there are reappearance and disguise spells, illusions, and they don't need anything but control of the mind. You don't even have to born as one." Kaito considered this closely. Real magic, eh?

"Toichi-kun was especially skilled at it." Raiu chuckled sadly. "Specifically at the disguise spells. You have no idea how many times he had to use that on a heist to prevent getting caught." That sealed the deal. If his father knew it, he was going to do it better!

"How do I start?" Fingers snapped, and a book with roughly five hundred pages and the length and width of a manga novel appeared in the air. Basic Theories and Spells on White Magic. His grin turned Kid-level insane. It was mirrored by the supernatural beings in the room.

Hakuba got chills down his spine as a certain magician-thief walked into the classroom the next day. Now, this wasn't unusual at all. The strange thing was that Aoko Nakamori even shivered and eyed the magician cautiously as he sat down. The magician was excluding a bigger than usual pranking-aura around him, making the other students look at him warily. The tense atmosphere only increased as the day grew on.

Screams echoed throughout the hall.

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	29. Back and Forth

**Did you like that reveal last chapter? Originally, I was going to have Cyra be Death, or a servant angel under Raiu, or a high-ranking demon, but I kinda didn't like the ideas and I couldn't figure out a reason why they were on Earth in the first place...but then the idea that she was a hybrid was born and I stuck with it. Another thing to note was that I was going to originally have Kaito be the reincarnation of an angel, who used to be in a relationship with angel Raiu, but that idea didn't strike me that well either...so...heheheh.**

 **But there is going to be one more surprise before the story is over...(maybe...probably?)**

 **Ah well. Now I have no idea where this story is heading anymore. It's writing itself! Dammit, Kaito! Get out of my head and forcing me to write! I can, (don't roll your eyes at me! I am a seriously fast runner, Kaito!) and will castrate you! [With Haibara's and Akako's help, of course. Don't want to waste body parts or potential sacrifices.])**

 **Let the games, begin!**

"KUROBA! YUKSHIMA!" Hakuba yelled. Now what did the duo do this time? Hmmm...let's see. If your poke your head inside classroom 2-B at Ekoda high, you might just realize that the room had been turned upside down without disturbing the structure of the building. Akako's eyes widened as she recognized the new power flowing from and around the magician. White magic. Where had he learned white magic!? Raiu was the only one spared from the strangeness, aside from Kaito, sitting casually on the floor. (Ceiling? I meant floor as in she's standing upright, not upside down.) All the students in class 2-B were sitting on their desks on the ceiling, not even a single thread of hair being pulled by gravity. A lot of them were freaked out, especially since they could _see_ that they were _upside down_ and _ohmygodphysicsaren'trealwhathavetheybeentryingtoteachus?*_ And another common thought was that _IamavoidingallmagiciansinthefuturebecauseIsweartheyaren'tnomalexceptforKid-samabutheisGodandthesemagiciansaren'tnormal!^_

 _(* : Oh my god physics aren't real what have they been trying to teach us?_

 _^ : I am avoiding all magicians in the future because I swear they aren't normal expect for Kid-sama but he is God and these magicians aren't normal!)_

 _"_ Bakaito! Dami-u! Let us down this instant!" Aoko yelled at the two, unfortunately unable to reach for her mop as she was unable to get out of her seat. The two magicians chuckled. Kaito flicked his left wrist, and the students squeaked in fear as the room rotated, aligning itself back to its original position. Hakuba quickly ran his hands over his desk, chair, belongings, windows, and the walls. Nothing. No wires, magnets, rope, nothing! There was nothing! Hakuba was about to slam his head on the table, but opted to count to a very, _very,_ high number. Meanwhile, Akako was still frozen in shock. White magic...really, anyone can learn it, if they have the materials to study, but in her immortal witch life, she had only ever come across three books regarding beginner's white magic.

Learning real magic was, (unfortunately, in Akako's opinion) very similar to learning magic tricks. Start basic, and practice, practice, practice. Learn another spell, technique, or trick, practice, practice, practice. Repeat. The most basic spells in white magic would be illusion spells. But still! For such a basic skill, it even had projected itself into her head! A top red witch's head! Kuroba had more than just mortal tricks, he seemed to have an unlimited supply of magic essence flowing throughout his body! Unbelievable!

Even she had a limit when using red magic, and it was just a speck of dust to the potential a _mortal fake magician_ had! That was the worst possible insult to a witch or wizard! She fumed quietly at her desk, thinking of ways to out class Kuroba.

Kaito snickered as he caught on to what the red witch was thinking. She didn't know that all that magic potential wasn't from him, but more like Raiu was sharing hers with him. And, apparently, archangels of luck are more powerful than red witches. (Duh?)

Granted, he did have an unusual amount of magic potential, as both Raiu and Cyra said, but it was only as much as a wizard or witch is born with. He never trained it to get higher, or course. He never knew witches existed till about a year ago, after all.

Currently in Beika...

"SHINICHI!" Mentioned detective cursed and almost choked on his precious coffee. Letting his instincts take over. He quickly ducked as a high flying kick broke through the wall behind him. He's going to have that get fixed.

"Ah...kack...Ran! Isn't there...*cough* school today!?" He coughed as he pounded on his chest, getting the coffee down into his stomach and not blocking his air passageways. Mentioned karate champion glared at the detective. Why couldn't people knock? Hattori never knocked. Sonoko never knocked. His parents (namely the female half) never knocked, and he would bet his job (which was very important to him) that Kaito never knocked as well.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back!" Ran yelled at him. Shinichi sheepishly laughed, mind racing at light speed to thinking of what to do.

"Sorry, Ran. The international part of the case is done, so I came back home just early this morning..." He lied. He decided he would tell her about Conan...DAMMIT WHAT ABOUT CONAN!? Ignoring that panicking part of the brain, (he had called Ran yesterday that his fake parents had stopped by and they had gone to Osaka for a trip for a week) after the Black organization was taken down. Ran absolutely beamed, which would've made his heart race just months ago.

"That's great Shinichi! Are you really staying? What is the case? You never told me!" Shinichi sheepish smile dropped into an impassive mask.

"Yea, I'm staying...but, this case is really classified Ran. I'm afraid I can't tell you until It's over." He said, sorry being the undertone of the sentence. Ran's own smile dropped a notch or two, but she was still smiling nonetheless. A crumb of guilt curled in the detective's stomach as he took another sip from the coffee on the table informs of him.

"Well, as long as your back! Sonoko was planning on going to the Kid heist on Thusday...you do know about Kid right? I mean, he has been famous since before you left..." Shinichi froze at the mention of the thief.

"Uh..this Thursday, right? I'll...think about it..." Ran smiled at him.

"The c'mon Shinichi! Let's go celebrate your return with my dad!" She yelled cheerfully, bodily dragging him from his own house. He could see Haibara smug smile hiding behind curtains from the front yard. _Damn you, you devil's child._

Back to Ekoda...

"Kaito-kun, what are you reading?" Konno-Sensei asked, a bit hesitantly. Kaito looked up from the book he had been reading since he finished his Japanese quiz.

"Eh? Oh~ nothing important!" He said cheerfully before diverting his attention. His teacher's eyebrows furrowed as they got a glimpse of what he was reading.

 _Concepts of Physics_

Her gaze switched back to Kaito, who was noting something down. This was a college level book! And he understood it!?

"Kaito-kun, can you understand this book?" She asked. The magician barely spared her a glance.

"Huh? Oh, this chapter is about calculating the electric fields within a cement plate with an equation of _Dq=o da(2rs) d_ and then..." Her brain fizzled. (I don't know if this is even correct if you are taking physics in college please do not base your answers off this) she nodded numbly, before heading back to the head of the class. And now she knew the reason why he had so much time to plan and create his elaborate tricks. Airhead she may be, she knew magic tricks took time to perfect. And when the chair exploded into smoke and dyed her outfit a bright shade of pink, she forgot her recent thoughts as the class snickers and Aoko tried to hit Kaito with her mop.

(I've kind of been downgrading Kaito with all the times he was saved by Raiu, so this is a reminder to the audience that he is not helpless without allies! ...At least in my mind.)

(I've probably been doing the same to Shinichi. Hence the murder case in the next chapter.)

Back to Beika...

Apparently Ran had decided that school was less important than finding out her love interest was back and was now dragging him to school, albeit, they were both going to be two hours late.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" A scream, was heard down the street as Ran dragged Shinichi off. She tried to use her unnatural strength to keep him in place, but was too slow as he had already run off towards the sound.

"Shinichi!" She yelled frantically, not wanting to lose him again. He waved over his shoulder.

"Sorry! I promise I'll be back! Go on ahead!" And she was left alone again. She gritted her teeth, hands curling into fists.

"Baka Shinichi." She muttered to herself, before tugging on her school skirt a bit, and walked off.

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	30. Murderer of Nine Part I and Preview

**Wingless Dark Angel**

 **And I'm back again! Time for the second murder case in the series! Can you spot the trick? Fact: I still very much suck at murder mysteries, so this is based off something I read but I can't remember where...I have a really bad memory...(and yet I still manage to know very detail in previously mentioned murder. What the hell is wrong with my brain!?) (please tell me if you know where this is from so I can give it credit. I think it was in a No Game No Life fanfic...)**

 **Hehe... Anyway,**

 **I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN NOR DO I OWN MAGIC KAITO! Only things I own in this fic is plot, Raiu, Cyra, and other OCs. Oh, and my very strange view of heaven/hell/Angels/demons and other supernatural beings. I'm an atheist, so I don't really know that much about religions other than brief overviews in school... Oh, and Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase books. And anime.**

 **Well, let the games, begin!**

Shinichi cursed as he ducked behind a wall. What the hell had he been thinking!? He couldn't just walk straight up to a murder with this face! He jolted when he realized he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Well, this is interesting." An insane grin and twirl of a metal rod.

"What are you doing here!?" Shinichi hissed at Cyra, who was casually leaning on the wall he had ducked behind.

Cyra frowned. "How rude! I came here to help!" Shinichi sighed.

"And what exactly are you going...to...do?" Why was his viewpoint from a lower angle? He looked at his body, and almost screamed in shock.

"How the hell am I Conan again!?" He said, waving his arms dramatically. His clothes had shrunk too! Where did his precious logic go!? Cyra just grinned lopsidedly, giving a tip of the white and blue Tokyo Spirits baseball cap she had found fit to where.

"Not everything can be explained by logic, my dear tantei-chan, so why don't we go solve another case, eh?" Conan scowled at the woman. Half for the nickname, the other half was just for dealing with Cyra. The female just chuckled and plopped Conan's glasses onto the shrunken teen. He huffed, but started marching towards the scene nonetheless.

It was a typical, haunted-house looking mansion, the only thing strange was that the doors were wide open. Conan poked his head inside. Cyra straight up marched in.

"Hellooooo~any one in here!?" She yelled, voice echoing in the entrance. For some reason Conan didn't know yet, she hurriedly ducked and rolled. A throwing star went _**pang!**_ As it struck the wall. Conan stared at it for a second in shock.

"Hmm, so apparently someone is in here. Oh! Nice throwing star." Cyra commented as she looked at the black and silver weapon that had almost taken her life. Footsteps were heard.

"GET DOWN!" Conan shouted as he saw a barrage of deadly weapons coming their way. Cyra spun around, eyes wide open, before doing a series of flips, handsprings, and cartwheels to avoid the attack.

"Conan!" The smaller boy jumped out of the way as a dagger impaled itself into the wall behind him, where his head would've been if he hadn't moved fast enough. The door closed with a bang.

"Get the door!" Cyra yelled as she roundhouse kicked a projectile. Finding a long enough break in the pattern, she pulled out her metal...pole...thingy..before stabbing it into the floor. It extended to a staff length, and a barrier of strings shot out from side panels, forming a wall of knotted strings.

"How the hell does that even work!?" Conan yelled in disbelief, before trying for the door handle. It didn't open.

The sound of falling metal stopped. Cyra retracted the impossible strings. Dozens of sharps weapons were littered around them.

"What the hell was that!?" A voice yelled out that was neither Cyra's female tone or Conan's childish squeak. They both turned to the source. Eight people, three female, five male, poked their heads out from behind a staircase. They eyed the weapons on the ground, before sighing.

"It looks like you activated it again..." A male said.

"Ah...you mean that someone's been murdered and your trapped inside this mansion?" Cyra said with an all-knowing smile. If Conan had a tail and ears, they would've perked up at the word 'murder'. The eight other occupants of the room gaped at her.

"How the hell did you know that!?" One of the males shouted. Cyra just smiled. They all subconsciously decided not to anger her.

Conan just sighed. Why, oh why, must Cyra know _everything!?_

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I got this new story idea in my head. I was wondering what you guys thought of it? Don't worry, I'll finish this fanfic before I start the next. This one has no pairing ideas yet, but could be Kaishin is you squint really, really hard.**

 **Title: Contracted with Moonlight**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Crime**

 **Rated: T**

 **Main Characters: Kaito K, Shinichi K**

 **Summary: Magic is a known force to those operating with the law. Some wizards have partners. Many of these partners are supernatural beings. Now, Kudo Shinichi, age 22, has finally joined the Tokyo Police. He houses enough magic to complete a summoning. Who, and mainly what, will he summon?**

 **To Note: Cyra and Raiu might make an appearance...**

 _"Congrats, Kudo-kun. You've made it onto the force." Megure-Keibu said as he handed the younger male the pin. Kudo Shinichi nodded._

 _"Thank you, Inspector."_

 _"The last part is the summoning. I wish you luck." The man patted the other on the back, before walking out of the room. Shinichi looked at the badge. Well then, let's see how this summoning goes. He took a calm breath, reviewing the spell in his head that had been there for half of his life now._

 _Many officers gathered behind the windows to watch the summoning, they were eager to know what the male known as the Savior of the Police Force would get._

 _A pillar of white light flashed from within. Everyone held their breathes. Summonings were difficult, life or death matters. It required sending a part of your consciousness to another world. If the spell was interrupted, the caster would die._

 _The light eventually faded, and gasps were heard._

 _"It's...K-K-K-KAITOU KID!?" Chorused throughout the police station._


	31. Murderer of Nine Part II

**And I'm back again! Oi, some of you didn't vote who your favorite character was or what you thought about the next story! So mean... (Just messing with you)**

 **Anyway, this is a longer chapter to make up for the previous one since that one was only about 800 words...**

 **Well, anyway, let the games, begin!**

"You must be the murderer than right!?" One of the females shouted, glaring at Cyra. Conan took a step backwards as they all grew closer.

"Ah le le~? But we just got here!" Conan said, trying to play the innocent child card. It didn't work.

"Oi oi...I think I'm just going to open the door now..." Cyra said, backing away, before landing a spin kick on the think wooden door, breaking them open. A loud click was heard.

"GET DOWN!" One of the males shouted. The eight people ran away, just before another attack of deadly weapons came.

"This sucks!" Cyra said, before doing the impossible string wall thing. The objects were deflected easily. Conan scanned the room.

"Cyra...the earlier weapons disappeared through trapdoors..." Conan said, brushing fingers against each black and white tile.

"Hmmmm? That's cool! Now...I wonder where that body was...?" Conan looked up, only to find Cyra already on the second flood going through the closest rooms. He sighed, running after her. Eight heads poked out from under the staircase.

"The boy's cute."

"I don't like how his eyes look like they can see through everything..."

"Same could go for the female."

"Do you get the creeps by staring into her eyes?"

"How did she know a murder took place?"

"Why did you scream earlier?"

"Because a flying dagger nearly impaled my head!"

"We all know that's not true."

"..."

The all went up the stairs to follow the other two.

"Found it~!" Cyra called out to Conan. The not-boy stuck his head out of the library, (They have a first limited signed edition of Sherlock Holmes!) and ran into the study, where Cyra was, the body hung from a section of the left wall where a solid hook was hammered into the wall, holding the body up. It was easily female, with the long red-orange hair and curves.

A choked sob was heard behind them. They spun around to face the door. One of the males was hurriedly wiping tears from his eyes. One of the females, one that had the same shade of hair as the victim, was quietly sniffing as well, eyes covered by a sleeve. Cyra eyed them.

"Well, since we're all stuck here, why don't we have tea whilst discussing this?"

"Why you! Talking about tea at a time like thi-!" He cut himself off at the serious glare Cyra gave him. Everyone else nodded, and they gathered in the dining room while Cyra and two other females scoured the house for edibles. As Cyra said, they did indeed have tea, along with some pound cake and lemon waffle cookies. (Lemon waffle cookies are delicious! Especially with sparkling cider.)

 **Switching to Ekoda...**

"Kuroba, I have something I want to talk to you about." Hakuba announced one the lunch bell rang. Kaito raised an eyebrow at the Brit.

"Would this have anything to do with certain exploding items?" He asked with a shit-eating grin. Anyone listening would've just though they were referring to one of the magician's pranks, when they were actually talking about the recent bombing.

"Oh? What's this, I hear?" Raiu questioned. They two males looked up, to find Raiu reading on the ceiling. She grinned and waved at them.

"Kaito~ don't forget our meeting today! We're doing disguises next." Kaito grinned back.

"K! Don't over exert yourself!" The female winked, and disappeared in an explosion of rainbow sparkles. Hakuba furrowed his brows. Disguises? With what he knew, Kid and Sky were already both masters at disguising. Unless they were working on durability so Nakamori-Keibu couldn't pull them off? He wondered how that would work...

"So, what did you want to ask, Hakuba?" Kaito asked, half smirk on his face.

"Let's take this to the roof." The brunette nodded, and they exited the room.

 **Back to Beika~**

"We should probably start with introductions. Isobe Cyra, inventor. Part time private detective." Conan raised an eyebrow at that, he hadn't known Cyra was an inventor. Detective either. Well, it made sense, seeing what she could to with a simple metal stick, and knowing she could read people like they were a children's book.

Everyone nodded in consent.

"Yuuki Nayumi. Accountant." The female sitting furthest in the left of the table said. She had dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun, and had a gentle smile that went well with her hazel eyes.

"Kirigayo Hiro. Computer consultant." So they were stating their jobs too? This one was male, with short, slightly spiky, black hair, thin black glasses that perched on tanned skin, and green eyes.

"Abe Chou. Unemployed." Said the next male, this one looking fairly younger than the rest. Straight out of college, it seemed. Curly brown hair, black eyes, and a sheepish demeanor. Reminded him of Hondou Eisuke.

"Asano Ichiro. Math teacher." Male, dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes with a goatee framing the bottom portion of his face. The male who had been crying.

"A-Asano Aiko. Social Studies teacher." Female. Red-orange hair, the female who had been crying earlier. Shy, brown eyes framed by large blue pink glasses. Married with Ichiro, judging from the rings on the hands and how they sat very, very close.

"Hamada Silva. Martial arts instructor." Female, long black hair in a ponytail, serious brown eyes, and judging from appearance, has a lot of strength.

"Goya Daiko. Manga illustrator." Male, higher than average cheekbones, choppy brown hair, black eyes. Apparently had a habit of writing/drawing on his hands.

"Fujimara Katsuro. Librarian." Male, with brown hair neatly combed, and dark green eyes. Conan's turn.

"Edogawa Conan." They weren't expecting anything afterwards. "Detective." Eyebrows were raised.

"Boya, aren't you too young to be a detective?" Hamada said, biting into a lemon waffle cookie.

"Detective? Like Edogawa Rampo and Conan Doyle?" Fujimara questioned. He was a librarian, after all.

"His parents, and him, are major Sherlock Holmes, or really any mystery, fans." Cyra explained with a crooked smile. Well, it wasn't particularly false. Conan took the excuse, grinning check childishly.

"I really especially like _Sign of Four!_ " He said in his child tone. Suspicions cast away, the librarian chuckled, as well as some of the other adults. All were aged between 20 and 35.

"Can you tell us about the victim? I'm guessing she was your sister, Asano-san?" Cyra asked, referring to the female Asano. The married couple both nodded.

"Her name was Haruki. Chiba Haruki. A great sister." The heels of her hands rubbed against puffing red eyes. "I don't know why someone would even _think_ to murder her. She was well liked by everyone around her, and was always so kind and smiling. Sure, she could get a bit airheaded and forget personal boundaries, by nothing someone would _kill_ her about!" She broke down into full out sobbing, her husband comforting her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's true. She was well respected by everyone around her." Yuuki said.

"She was a hardworking employee, and always lent a hand to anyone when needed. She saved my arse a few times when I almost ran into deadlines." Cyra nodded.

"I'm guessing you were co-workers?" Yuuki nodded.

"Can you describe the circumstances the body was found, and why you are all here?" This time it was Goya, the manga illustrator, who spoke up.

"We're all high school buddies, and we meet up occasionally every month or so. This house actually belongs to my cousin, and he left for a job in America just yesterday, and we've been stuck here since last evening."

Kirigayo cleared his throat to speak up.

"We found her just this morning, the door thrown wide open...and when we tried to leave..." He used a hand motion that indicating flying objects. Conan narrowed his eyes, thinking.

A murder inside of a mansion who's owner was away overseas. Obviously, they couldn't call some one, or they would have already. It seemed noise could travel, but the street the house was on was barely used. It was only by chance that he had heard the scream.

Who was responsible for this?

Cyra grinned at him. Agh! Stop figuring out the mysteries before we've even done a conclusive scene check! Conan resisted the urge to kick her. He would miss anyway. He stabbed her hand with sharp fingernails. She let him.

"Well, first we should find a way to get out and contact the authorities. What have you tried already?" Cyra asked, picking up her tea cup with the hand that wasn't almost bleeding. Conan removed his fingers and had to force himself to not gape. There was nothing! No marks on her hands, no red spots, or crescent fingernail indents! He almost childishly started pouting.

Cyra tapped her fingers, Conan recognizing morse code when he saw it.

 _Haha. It's not that easy to injure me. Try harder next time!_

He huffed quietly. Meanwhile, Cyra noted down all the things the small group had tried to get out.

"We already tried the windows, but my cousin's paranoid, having been stolen from in the past, so the windows are made of some really tough glass. There's no way to get to the roof, and there's a back door, but it had the same predicament as the front. Cellphones don't have any signal, and theirs no wifi either. As far as I know, there isn't any hidden passageways, but I could be wrong." Goya recounted. Everyone fell into a short silence.

"Wifi..." Cyra pulled out her cellphone, opening settings. There were a few other wifi connections, but all required passcodes and had weak signals.

"Conan, try your badge." He never even showed it to her! He didn't even have it on him! He patted his pockets just to make sure, and his fingers brushed against the thin metal. He growled under his breath, pulling it out, and pressed the button.

"Hello?" Static. He shook his head. He knew at least Haibara would respond, especially seeing as he was, to her knowledge, back in his old body, and not hanging out with the detective boys. He could've been captured by the Black Org, for all she knew. Cyra sighed.

"Fine then! Only one way." She picked up her stick, earning some questioning glares, and turned it into mini computer mode. This earned shocked gapes.

"That...should not be possible..." Kirigayo muttered. A computer consultant should know. Cyra just flash him a winning smile, before flexing her fingers

Clickclickclickbeepbeepclickbeeperrorclickbeepclick

Fifteen seconds of clickbeeperror filled sounds later...

"There! Hacked in." Conan peaked at her screen. She had somehow hacked into a wifi signal. He glared at her disapprovingly. Doing that invaded privacy. She just smirked back, and emailed the police. Oh well. He could deal with her once they solved this murder.


	32. Murderer of Nine Part III (Solution)

Return of the fAllen

 **Hello everyone, and welcome back to another chapter! I think that I've caught a cold and my neck is really stiff... Wahh... Hurts.**

 **Oh well. Won't interfere with my anime watching! :D**

 **Do you guys have any good animes to recommend? I like action ones with fighting where the main character is OP and actually smart and not just lucky...or it could be a combination of both. (Best example is Kaito) Like Darker than Black, No Game No Life, Code Geass, Blood lad, Black Butler, Black Cat, Hellsing Ultimate, One Outs, The Irregular in Magic High School, etcetera. Thanks in advance!**

 **Let the games, begin!**

"I think we need to have Conan-kun checked over for a curse." Takagi said immediately after seeing the boy from the window as he waved at them. Megure sighed when he saw that the Isobe girl was here too. The details of the murder and circumstances around them were typed into the email.

As per usual with calls from Conan, Takagi and Megure were at the scene. The scene was being searched over for traps and other dangerous items that could harm potential victims. Inside the house, the ten occupants were doing their best to remain calm. This meant of course, that Cyra was playing ELOA (Its an actual game, search it! Elite Lord of Alliance!) using the wifi she had hacked into. Conan was reading a Sherlock Holmes book that had been on a shelf in the library. The eight _normal_ people were talking amongst themselves, unaware of an eleventh pair of eyes watching them.

The door was finally able to open, as Cyra found the gizmos that launched the dangerous objects, disabling it, allowing the police to get on the scene. They immediately ordered all the civilians off the scene, including Conan. Cyra sniggered at the younger boy as he glared at the officers whilst they conducted their investigation. She shot him a tooth-filled grin when he started glaring at her. The investigation went on, and they located all the dangerous objects in the building. They all belonged to the owner of the mansion, who was a collector of sorts.

 **~Traveling through the time tunnel to get to Ekoda within a millisecond~ (Hakuba: 0.78 seconds, you twit! Me: Shut up! I'm the author! Now go before I make Kaito dye your hair again! Kaito: *grins maniacally* Hakuba: *gulps* Good day! *runs out of Eve's brain in 0.21 seconds*)**

"I found some leads on that organization hunting you." Hakuba said once thy reached the silence of the roof. Not many students came up to the roof today. He immediately had Kaito's attention.

"Really? What did you find out?" The magician said calmly, activating his Kid senses for anyone or anything that might sneak up on them. A gust of wind swept through the air. Hakuba leaned back against the guardrail, Kaito standing next to him facing said guardrail.

"They've been active for a long time. Past fifty or so years, give or take. Had more than a few high ranking officers in World War II. Same code name set, and not simply coincidence. Also were connected to a set of serial murders that went on a few years back in Hokaido." Kaito nodded.

"Anything recent?" A small group of birds landed nearby.

"The killing of Kuroba Toichi." Kaito flinched, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Which, Hakuba was.

"Knew it. He was the first Kaitou Kid, and you're the...third. The one before wore a mask and didn't speak, plus he had different stances and ways of performing his heists. You're all looking for something, something that's worth getting killed for." The blonde stated matter-of-factly. Kaito petted a dove he had conjured up.

"I hold the right to deny you any answer." He stated with a grin. Hakuba rolled his eyes.

"I'm already involved in this whether you like it or not, and I heard you affirm alternative identity from your own lips. I could go to Nakamori-Keibu right now and get you locked up."

"Do you think they could keep me for long? No offense to you or the task force, but you guys wouldn't last ten seconds if I got serious." Hakuba eyes widened at the look in the other's teen eyes. They were dead serious. Usual playful sky blue turned the color of the night sky, filled with clear intent.

It reminded him of how dangerous Kuroba would be if he didn't have the morals he had now. Not hurting people while completing his heists was harder than just going in and not caring about other's health. His card gun aim was perfect, he would be able to shoot officers with the the intent to kill and barely miss a shot. He had Apollo's whatever gem magic coursing through him, allowing him to heal at least 30 times faster, and could change his identity in seconds. Could pick practically any lock within five minutes, is favored by Lady Luck (oh, how true that it, Hakuba), bend reality, manipulate circumstances...the list really went on. Kaitou Kid, and Kuroba Kaito was not a magician to take lightly.

He took a calming breath.

"Of course I know that, Kuroba. I'm just asking what is the point to all this that you would risk your own life for." He stated, carefully keeping any signs of aggressiveness hidden. His eyes scanned over Kaito's body. As a detective, he knew how to read people. As usual, the scan never turned up anything, it never did. Annoying poker face.

Kuroba opened his mouth to say something...

And the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch break. Hakuba twitched in annoyance, but they both locked eyes for a brief millisecond.

 _We'll be continuing this later._

 **Ok~ back to Beika, where Cyra and Tantei-kun are waiting for us~ (:**

Eventually Conan got fed up with the slow progress of the investigation, to the point where he started kicking Cyra to get her to solve it already. God dammit police, it's elementary! Easiest trick in the book!

...

Ok, fine, maybe it wasn't but still...

Once Cyra got fed up to the point she was tempted to use her powers and calm the stupid human shinigami down, she decided it would be best just to solve case. Or maybe she should turn him back into Shinichi and let him deal with it? Nah, that would ruin their plans and Raiu would probably get mad...

The rundown of the case was simple.

Victim inhaled the vapors from a mixture of ammonia and chlorine, which kills you and leaves no chemical traces in the blood. (I think?)

Everyone was in on it, because they had been blackmailed at one point of time or another by the victim.

The reason it was a poisoning and then a hanging was for everyone to believe that someone with significant strength was responsible, like the martial arts teacher or any of the males, but they never left from where they were watching a movie in the living room.

It was to confuse everybody since all the possible suspects had alibis.

The cloth with traces of the dangerous vapors was found in a handbag.

The knives were set up so that it seemed like they were being held captive there.

All in all, it was pretty stupid. (And my way of writing this was pretty stupid too, but I got lazy and this came out...yea, sorry about that..):..maybe I'll repost it with actual conversations later?)

Shinichi glared at his cellphone. Yes, _Shinichi._ Not Conan. Cyra had turned him back again somehow. Well, that was before she had told him that she had told Ran that Conan was going to be living in America for a while since his parents found out they really missed him, and that she was invited to come over at anytime she came to the states. Ran cried a little bit at the loss of her young charge, but her happy smiles and cheer returned when she remembered Shinichi was back. Of course, she was more than upset when he said that he had to remain under the radar, but understood that many people would be after him if his return was leaked to the public. It only left two things on his mind now.

One was how the fuck did Cyra turn him from Conan to Shinichi at will?

The second was a certain magician twin of his whom had a heist tonight that Sonoko was forcing him to attend.

Something about 'I need you to catch him for me so that I can see his face and finally find out what face to use in my doujinshi and fantasies!'

...

Crazy fan girl. AND WHAT WAS WITH THE ONE ABOUT HIM AND THE THIEF!? AONOAO!? GOD! LIKE HE WOULD ALLOW THAT THIEF TO FRICKEN _RAPE AND HANDCUFF_ HIM!

...

He realized that he might need to get his brain checked when he read the entire story online. Twice. And checked for other art on him and the thief.

It was for research purposes only! Research!

...

He didn't know who he was trying to fool.

...

He was _so_ scheduling an appointment with a psychologist to get his brain checked for disease.

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	33. A Snake Down!

**Ʀε†uƦπ øŦ †hε Ŧαllεπ**

 **Hola, chicos y chicas! Como estás esta en es noches? Yo soy patinar sobre hielo en ayer fui. Yo soy esquiar mañana!**

 **...**

 **Yes, you are still in an English fanfic. You can stop worrying. ;)**

 **...**

 **Yes, I know my Spanish sucks. No need to comment!**

 **...**

 **Here's what I was trying to say:** **Hello, boys and girls! How are you tonight? Yesterday I went ice skating, and tomorrow I'm going skiing!**

 **...**

 **No, I didn't use google translator cause I felt like trying to use my 1% knowledge of Spanish (even though I've been taking Spanish for a quarter of my life now) to form an actual few sentences.**

 **...**

 **Here's how I should have written (typed?) it:** **hola, chicos y chicas! ¿Cómo estás esta noche? Ayer fui patinaje sobre hielo, y mañana soy ir a esquiar!**

 **...**

 **I suck.**

 **...**

 **Anyway, thanks for the anime suggestions and your continued support on this series! It's nice to know that my work is appreciated. ;)**

 ** _DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO! IF I DID THE CANON PAIRING WOULD BE KAISHIN!_**

 **Ahem. *cough cough*** **Let the games, begin!**

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, MEN! WE ARE GOING TO CATCH THAT DAMN KAITOU KID!" Nakamori Ginzo shouted and pumped a fist in the air. "YEA!" Came the exited returning yells of the task force men. "ABAME! CHECK THE ELECTRIC CURRENTS!" "YES SIR!" Saluted an officer as he ran over to check them. "SHIBA! ARE ALL THE TRAPS IN PLACE!?" "YES SIR!" The inspector shouted orders to his men, who had long since gotten used to the fact that their commanding officer could shout at the volume of someone with a megaphone turned up all the way.

Tonight's target was Fireworks, a mystic Quartz. Mystic Quartz were colorless quartz stones that were decorated with color using advanced technology. This particular one had a rainbow-y explosion of color, a black background, and glittered brightly when hit by the lights as it sat on its white cushion inside the glass case. Said case had been electrified with 1000 volts running through it, (I don't know if this is possible, but this is fan fiction and it's going to happen!) and the glass had been reinforced to withstand even the most powerful bullets. Lasers lined up invisibly around the room, crisscrossing every foot or so. The case could only be opened using a retina scan, fingerprint scan, voice recognition (though what good they thought that would be I don't know), 20-digit passcode, and a handwriting check (like when they ask for your signature signatures to make sure you're you).

"Kekekeke~ tonight's going to be easy!" Kaito laughed quietly in his head, despite knowing full well all the traps and tricks waiting for him. Nakamori-Keibu had the tendency to brag about everything in the privacy (AKA: yelling so loud he could be head in America) of his own home. The British bastard didn't even want to catch him anymore, tantei-Han was probably eating takayoki at tantei-kun's place, Raiu was Sky, and the returned detective didn't want to catch him either! The only thing he had to worry for was Snake, but they usually don't show up too often.

His hand twitched as a smirk was tossed his way. _Raiu and Cyra. No need to worry._ He thought as he recognized the angel and hybrid duo. They were talking animatedly, and as they passed him he caught a few sentences of the conversation.

"Why do you have to pretend not being able to draw? It's not that big a thing to notice anyway." Cyra said, glancing at her shorter companion. Raiu shrugged.

"Human's have to have a least one fault point. Kaito can't ice skate and is afraid of fish. If I was good at everything the demons would surely hear about it."

"It's not like it's widely known that Kaito can't ice skate. You can hear the gist of their thoughts; it seems your leaking too much power again. That's why you keep collapsing."

"Not my fault that he would be dead by now if I hadn't shared that power with him!"

"But now he's turning!" "It's reversible and by choice. Can't become one of you don't want to."

"And you wanted to?" They were silent for a while.

"No, but it was the only way." Came Raiu's whispered reply. He had the feeling that she put that reply right at heist time so that they wouldn't talk it about it more.

 _The only way to do what?_ The question lingered in his mind as the heist started.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Kaitou Kid announced with a dramatic sweep of his arms. He caught the eye of a disguised Kudo Shinichi, who was wearing green colored contacts and a baseball cap to hide his distinctive cowlicks. He was also wearing a face mask, which prevented people from recognizing him. Kaito could tell because ever since he started using white magic, he could read people's auras. Everyone had their own unique aura, although, some were almost identical, like Ran and Aoko's. Their's were white, innocent, mixed with some childish pink splatter. The difference was that Ran was sprinkled with some dark spots, from witnessing all the deaths that she had.

Shinichi's aura consisted of a black background, haunted by death as he was, but a bright gold color also glowed through, symbolizing his strong sense of justice. Hattori and Hakuba weren't as haunted by death as Shinichi was, but they still had the dark spots that symbolized the death they had seen. Hattori also some red dashes, which showed his hot-headed nature. Hakuba also contained more gold than the rest of them, probably showing his neat and orderly, justice and time sense.

It took him a really long time to figure out how to turn this aura sensing sixth sense off. It was annoying to witness everyone glowing different colors all the time.

It was like living in a room filled with disco balls as the lights were turned on and constantly moving.

"KAITOU KID! GET HIM!" Nakamori-Keibu shouted, pointing a long finger at the white clad thief.

"YES SIR!" The men shouted, playing another round of dogpile on the bandit. As expected, it didn't work. Kid easily bent and twirled himself through the laser system, having memorized it, while the task force tripped over each other setting off the traps as they stumbled after the thief.

Kid cackled as he spun past another invisible beam. Tipping his hat towards the cursing officers, he took to the stairs, running to the roof to make his escape.

"Keibu! Target running up the stairs...damn, how fast is that guy!? Just passed the thirtieth floor!" A helicopter reported as some officers managed to free themselves of the ribbons that wound themselves around their bodies.

"LETS GO!"

"SIR!" And they took off running.

Kid listened to the silence as he bounded up stairs, taking three at a time. His footsteps were completely silent, first rule of being any kind of criminal, but the taskforce's loud clatters were easily heard as he turned and headed up another flight of stairs.

 _Kekeke~ All I had to do was disguise as Abame-san and turn of the electric currents! Too easy!_ He laughed to himself as he reached the roof of the tall skyscraper he was on. A full moon shone brightly down on him and the stars glittered as brightly as the gem he held in his hand.

He sighed.

Wrong one again.

Oh, yippie. His Kaitou-senses senses a very unpleasant scaly reptile behind him...

"Give it up, Kaitou Kid." A low voice growls, disturbing the peaceful silence of the night.

"Why, my dear Snake-chan~ To what do I owe the pleasure?" Kid said through gritted teeth, keeping careful care to maintain and control his poker face.

The mustached man raised his gun, lining the barrel at the Phantom's chest.

"I don't know how the fuck you survived last time, but I'm not going to be making mistakes this time."

 _Whoosh!_

The black half of the duel fell to the ground, face first. A soccer ball rolled away from a large bruise on said half of the duel's head.

"Meitantei-kun?" Kid called out, nervous and excited at the same time. They hadn't talked since his awkward confession a few days ago. He caught the flash of that black and gold aura, before getting slammed against a wall, warm lips covering his own.

"Mm-!?" He let out, and a tongue was instantly ravaging the inside of his mouth. He was mortified that he let out a moan after that, before pushing back with his own tongue. The muscles danced a bit, before the need for air pulled them back. Loud gasps of breath were heard, and his Kid hat had been knocked off, and his monocle in the other's hand.

"Tantei...Shin-chan?" Kaito panted as he regained his breath, and his mind caught up to the events. The detective was flushed a bright red, from the tips of his ear and continuing past his suit collar.

"That was my answer to your question." The detective returned, eyes flickering around.

"As sickeningly sweet as this is, it's going to stop now." The low tone rang out again. The two jerked apart, Kaito automatically making a new monocle and hat appear on his person again.

Snake scowled. He hadn't gotten a good look at the boy since that detective brat was blocking his view. He knew that it wasn't that annoying magician Toichi for sure now, though.

"A detective and a thief, huh? How cliché." The gun was raised with a shaking hand, while the other grasped the back of his head where the large bruise was.

"Now, Kid, hand over the gem before I-!?" He was cut off as the moonlit magician waved his hand, muttering a spell.

" _Bound by the body of snake._ " Snake's eyes widened as his body was wrapped by an invisible spirit.

"Damn you!" He cursed, struggling against the invisible bindings.

"Now, now, my dear Snake-chan. Really, you interrupted the mood! Now, I have videos of you shooting at me at some heists, along with our lengthy conversation when I first took up this career. So, I believe my job is done!" Kid cheerfully exclaimed, and then pink gas was sprayed into the organization member's face. He slumped, unconscious, as a Kid propped him up against a railing, binding him with a long string of colorful handkerchiefs, along with all the evidence to make sure he stayed in jail for a long, _long,_ time.

He stared at the man who had taken his father's life. For a second, he entertained the though of pulling out his card gun and ending a life right here and now. He mentally kicked himself. It was one thing to get revenge. It was another to take a life. Especially if he hoped to stay in Shin-chan's good graces.

He really owed Lady Luck a lot now. Especially since she was the one who insisted on him knowing some binding magic. Maybe he should get Raiu something? What do you get an archangel of luck anyway?

...

He'd have to look it up on google.

 **Happy Thanksgiving, people!**

 **...**

 **I know I'm about two hours late. At least where I live.**

 **...**

 **Anyway! I'll probably have a Thanksgiving special up soon. (As in a day or two. I'm not a reliable person.) Raiu and Cyra will be in it, so OC warning ahead of time!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **ཇØƬᎦ✮**

 **Ʀε†uƦπ øŦ †hε Ŧαllεπ**


	34. Card and Angel, Phantom Actors!

**ℛ℮** **ʈʉℛɲ ⋆ℱ ʈh** **ዞ℮ ℱ** **ᏜᎱᎱ℮ɲ**

 **Heya everyone! Did you have a nice holiday? Christmas is coming up soon! Who believes in Santa?**

 **...**

 **Oookaaaayyyy then...(mumbling: Jeez, people these days have no imagination...)**

 **Anyway! That Thanksgiving special is up,** ** _Return of the Fallen: Specials_** **. Check it out if you want to! However, those side plots don't have any direct relation to this story unless it specifically says so.**

 **Well then, what's said has been said and what's done has been done.**

 **Welcome, and let the games, begin!**

Kaito felt like taking down Snake should've been more dramatic. This was not surprising. He lived and _breathed_ drama, after all. But the 'kiss Shincihi and then just bind the guy using some magic' ending didn't seem dramatic at all.

Maybe if he went all _Princess Bride_ and was like 'My name is Kuroba Kaito. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'? (Who gets the reference? Love that quote...)

He tried to contain his laughter, seeing as he was in the middle of class. Not that anyone would really care. They learned to leave him alone after the first few months of dealing with him. Well except for Aoko, Hakuba, and Raiu, but Aoko was his childhood friend, Hakuba was a bastard, and Raiu was the same type of insane he was.

A brief snicker did escape his lips, however. Aoko sent a glare in his direction, before refocusing on her notes.

"Mind telling me what exactly you found so amusing that you were smiling all day?" Hakuba questioned as they were cleaning the classroom after school. He grinned, then cleared his throat.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito. You killed my father. Prepare to die." He said in his on-point imitation of Inigo Montoya. He broke down giggling after that, almost knocking over a desk.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow at his antics, before remembering what Kudo had told him over the phone. Ah. He was worried it just didn't have enough drama for someone like Kid. He found a smile lifting his lips.

"You're such a child..." He said fondly as the magician regained control of himself.

A smirk was tossed his way as fingers snapped, and the classroom was cleaned up in the blink of an eye. Hakuba watched as the thief's lean form skipped out of the classroom, before shaking his head.

"I must be going crazy. I'm actually becoming _friends_ with a _phantom thief._ " He muttered amusedly, grabbing his bag and leaving the classroom himself.

 **Beika**

"Shin-chan~!" Shinichi panicked, looking up, before getting tackled in a hug. Dammit! Why did he have to be so good at picking locks!?

"Kaito!?" He managed to gasp out as arms wrapped around him. The stool he was sitting on wobbled slightly.

"How did you get here so fast!? Ekoda is ten minutes away by car and your school was only let out five minutes ago!"

Kaito tutted, smile gracing his lips. He mouthed a 'thank you' over Shinichi's shoulder, towards a window, and a salute was returned as blonde and blue hair flashed, before disappearing.

"A magician never reveals his secrets! Now, we have to get a disguise done so we can go on our date!"

"Date!?" Shinichi squawked as he was dragged around the inside of his own house. He was fairly sure _both_ parties had to agree to have a date before going on one...damn Kaito...why can't you ever do anything the normal way!

...

Right, cause then I wouldn't have fallen for you. Silly me.

 **One hour later**

A girl with black hair pulled into a half-up half-down ponytail and messy bangs that fell into her crystal blue eyes walked nervously into a restaurant. She was accompanied by a grinning, wild-haired brunette male with indigo eyes that danced playfully around the room.

The girl was wearing a spaghetti strap blue-fade-into-purple-fade-into-pink dress that reached to just below her knees, black leggings, and blue ballet flats. A white cardigan hung from her form. A blue ribbon also adorned her hair, keeping the ponytail up.

Her companion was wearing a light blue and white striped t-shirt, faded jeans, and a black jacket was tied around his waste.

The girl jumped as a hand fluttered down her arm.

"Kaito!" 'She' hissed, swatting the offending object away. She received a grin in return.

"But Shiniko! I though you loved me!" Kaito returned. 'Shiniko' blushed, eyes seemingly fining the wall interesting.

"Why did I have to disguise as a girl anyway!?" She asked, glaring at the wall.

"It's just cuter this way~!" He taunted. Shiniko wondered if she could get away with kicking his leg without him getting revenge in the form of pranks. Probably not. Despite their arguing, Shiniko found the evening to be quite enjoyable. The food was pleasant, the coffee made just right, and the atmosphere snug. but not uncomfortable. Until the accident, of course.

"Someone call the ambulance!" A man shrieked as his date suddenly started choking and collapsed to the floor. Shiniko immediately stood up, before getting swiftly yanked back down. She tripped over her feet and fell in to her chair. Confused, she traced the hand on her arm back to a frowning magician.

"Nuh-uh, Shin-chan! We're on a date! No murder solving on a date! Plus..." Kaito leaned closer.

"You're not even Shinichi, and three words: Black. Organization. BA-KA!" He shouted directly into Shiniko's ear. The not-female winced and pulled back, pouting.

"I know that..." She mumbled dejectedly as he could hear sirens approaching outside. Kaito wasn't blind. He could obviously see that the only thing holding Shinichi from bursting into full detective mode was the hand gripping his wrist, and the threat of the Black Organization finding out he'd been involved. The phantom thief sighed, absentmindedly raising his cup up to his lips and sipping the hot chocolate he had ordered inside, which had long since gone cold-ish. He frowned. He really preferred his hot chocolate...well...hot.

Luckily that day, no one was killed. Apparently the murderer (a revenge-seeking sister of a deceased ex) had messed up with how much poison you were supposed to use.

 _Once again, Kaito-luck trumps all!_ Kaito thought smugly. They hadn't run into a dead body yet! After eating, they went to see a movie. Apparently it was based off the relationships Kid had with his detectives, and to Kaito's immense amusement, they got everything right!

The phantom thief in the movie was named Card, who was childhood friends with the daughter of his main chaser. Said daughter's name was Yuiko Takamori, and her father the head of the Card chasing division, or, division two. Hakuba was replaced by Camerence Taishi, a young blonde detective hailing from London. Card and Taishi were classmates, and Taishi constantly bothered Card, who's civilian identity was Wanabe Kaito, (the real Kaito laughed even harder at that) to admitting that he was the phantom thief.

Conan had been replaced by the brilliant kid prodigy, Tankani Ryomi. His relationship with Card was described, roughly, as friendly rivals. Still, apparently Ryomi though it amusing to constantly practice his baseball pitch on the phantom thief. Real Kaito sympathized for the fake Kaito.

Sky was turned into Phantom Thief Angel, a mysterious phantom thief who flew on feathered wings of white. Her civilian identity was Sconseburn Virisira, a fun loving magician with a secret, who was classmates and best friends with Card.

The main plot was where Card, Angel, and the two detectives plus the childhood friend took down an age-old organization that had been trying to shoot Card because they wanted him to find a jewel for them. Kaito was pretty sure he was going to die from laughing if this kept up.

After the movie was over, Shinichi pondering over how in the world the movie predictors had gotten everything right, when Kaito's eye caught a name of one of the script writers and plot developers. He nudged Shinichi, pointing at the screen.

 _Isobe Cyra_

They looked at each other, before simultaneously laughing. _Leave it to Cyra_...they both thought. _Never mind she has no degree in acting, theater, screen playing, script writing, literature, or anything that involves producing a best-selling movie..._

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter...just felt like this is a good place to end it.**

 **Cyra, since she's immortal, was a movie director during one of her previous visits to Earth. That's why she knows how to operate and construct everything to make a good movie. It helps that it's about Kid...**

 **Well, Till next time!**

ཇØƬᎦ✮

 **ℛ℮** **ʈʉℛɲ ⋆ℱ ʈh** **ዞ℮ ℱ** **ᏜᎱᎱ℮ɲ**


	35. Storm of Black and White: Storm Warning

**ર** **ετƲ** **ર** **ɴ Θʃ τħε ʃλιιεɴ**

 **Yo! How's everyone this fine day? God, this fic has gone on longer than I honestly thought it would...and thank you so much for all the support that you guys, as viewers and critics, have been giving me!** {｡^‿^｡} 

**Although I have no plans to become an author, I have enjoyed writing this story and the shorts stories that come with it.**

 **Ya know, I was looking the through a bunch of fanfic the other day, and I realized there are four main ways we, as authors, write Kaito.**

 **1) Truly happy-go-lucky boy who enjoys being Kid**

 **2) Depressed boy traumatic from from father death, strained from being Kid and wanting it to end.**

 **3) Insane Kaito who goes on a killing spree on the members of the B.O.**

 **4.) Mostly happy, sometimes a bit sad boy who loves being Kid, but doesn't like the strain it puts on his relationships.**

 **Which one do you like best? (I prefer a variation of 4, but that's my opinion)**

 **ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя: ι ∂σ ησт ¢ℓαιм αηу яιgнтѕ тσ тнє** **꒯ꆭ** **Ꮏ** **ꆭ⊂** **Ꮏ** **ｴ꒷ꆭﾼ ￠ꑙℕ** **ᗑℕ** **ꑙℜ ⋔** **ᗑ** **ﻯ** **ｴ￠** **ķД** **τ** **ƒяαη¢нιѕє. ∂σιηg тнιѕ ωσυℓ∂ мαкє мє α тнιєƒ, ωнι¢н, ∂єѕριтє ℓσνιηg кι∂, ι ∂σ ησт ωαηт тσ вє σηє.**

 **Well then, ladies and gentlemen, let the games, begin!**

 _"Heh. So the brat lives after all, does he?"_

 _"No doubt about it,_ _ **she**_ _was there."_

 _"Don't mention_ _ **her.**_ _"_

 _"Right. Sorry, Aniki."_

 _"..."_

 _"When will we make our move?"_

 _"Find out everything you can about the_ _ **other boy**_ _. We'll start there."_

 _"All right, Aniki."_

 ** _{Ekoda - Kuroba Household}_**

Kaito felt like he was being watched. Now, usually, this isn't a problem. People always watched him, whether our of fear, anticipation, admiration, jealousy, guilt, etc. Oh yea, and there was that period where Hakuba bastard was watching him too.

Hakuba was the I'm-stalking-you-out-of-sheer-curiosity-and-don't-have-any-ill-will-towards-you-except-for-putting-you-in-jail kind of stalking.

Instead this was a different kind of being watched. This was the I'm-a-really-creepy-stalker-taking-pictures-of-you-for-creepy-research-purposes kind of way.

At first it was barely noticeable things. A man in black smoking a block down from his house every other day for a few minutes before ducking into an alley way.

Then it went on.

The inexplainable fluttering noise of a camera clicking when he was practicing his human magic. His hearing had improved by leaps and bounds after taking white magic lessons from Raiu.

The feeling of eyes on him as he went to his favorite Bakery on Friday afternoon to get his sugar fix.

The click of a gun outside his window as he made himself some curry for dinner.

 **{Location Unknown} (What!? I'm the author! How come I can't get the location! *pouts* Dammit, stupid criminals.)**

 _"He appears to be a normal magician."_

 _"Family?"_

 _"None in Japan, as I've seen. However, he apparently has a mother traveling, and is close with that crazy inspector that chases Kid."_

 _"Kid, eh? No need to get involved with Snake's blind search. Man's a damn fool."_

 _"Of course, Aniki."_

 _"Useless. No connections. Dead father, probably traumatized, and the damn detective noticed him and tried to help him. End of story."_

 _"Are we going to take action?"_

A cigarette was dropped and crushed under a black heel.

 _"Of course. There's nothing better than action with a gun."_

 **{Beika - Kudo Residence}**

"Jeez...nothing to do...nothing to do..." Shinichi mumbled as he absentmindedly juggled a soccer ball on various parts of his body.

He had solved all the cold cases laying around the house, (except for the pile in the study, but he didn't feel like stomaching rapes and the cutting up of children right now.) and even _Sherlock Holmes_ was seeming boring! It must be signs of the apocalypse!

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, letting him know that he was being watched.

But where?

He focused a bit on the feeling.

There!

He launched the soccer ball into a few bushes, but gasped at what they revealed. He didn't have much time to think it over though, as a cloth covered his mouth, and he was off to dreamland. Great.

 **{Ekoda - Hakuba Residence}**

Hakuba unlocked the door to enter his house. Baaya was out grocery shopping, since today was a Saturday. He immediately noticed it he signs that someone was here. The his top case files were a millimeter angled to the right, instead of the usual straight stack he always made sure they were in. Soft indentations in the carpet led to footprints, too big to be Baaya's.

Watson hadn't greeted with her usual call.

That meant the bird was warning him of something.

Sensitive ears picked up the barely noticeable sound of breaths. And a cloth placed was over his nose and mouth. He held his breath, struggling against the grip that his attacker had on his neck.

"Hakuba!" The front door open and closed, even though he faintly remembered locking it just moments before. No foot steps were heard approaching, but then suddenly his attacker crumpled to the ground behind him. His vision swam from the lack of air.

A blonde and blue mop of hair was in his vision, and concerned pale blue eyes as well.

"Yuki...shima...san?" He muttered, before passing out.

 **{Osaka - Hattori Residence}**

"Yo! Kazuha!" He was met with silence. That was strange. Usually the girl would come out with a 'welcome back, you idiot. Now get out of the kitchen before you blow it up!'

The dark-skinned male chuckled fondly at the thought, but his smile grew into a frown darkened with concern. No one was here? That was strange.

"Kazuha!" He called put again, hoping the girl would respond. They were planning to work on a school project... And she would never skip out without telling him so.

Nothing.

"Dammit. Where'd ya all go ta witout me, huh?" Hattori mumbled as he trudged up the stairs. Then he got a feeling.

"Hyyyaaaaa!" He grabbed the nearest thing that could be used, which turned out to be an umbrella. He swung down, and met air.

 ** _Click. Boom._**

He fell, crimson staining his school uniform.

 _That's goin' ta be a bitch to clean out..._ He thought, before collapsing into black covered arms.

 **{Apartment in Beika - Isobe}**

"Cyra, we have a problem." Raiu had just materialized in her room, carrying the body of Hakuba Saguru, and looking more worn and tired than she ever had in the last three hundred years.

Dammit. You interrupted the anime, Raiu.

"I strictly _told you_ not to teleport until next week! Is it **he** who's making his moves?" She nodded, putting the blonde on the couch as Cyra got up to get a cup of water for the Brit when he woke.

He mumbled something as he was laid down.

"Snipers...snake...Kid..." He mumbled, brow creasing in thought, even during sleep.

" **He** probably put them in some demon safe so I can't access it. You go. They have the other three jigsaws to the puzzle, and I don't feel like losing a second round to **him.** " Cyra nodded, a wicked grin over taking her features. She knew what this meant.

"This means I'm releasing your stage one controls. Don't do anything rash. Go there, get everyone, come back. Am I clear?" Raiu stated, a serious look in her eyes.

"Crystal." Cyra grinned.

"Than go, Ascryrias."

Cyra was gone faster than you could blink.

 **Ascryrias = Cyra's real name.**

 **Another short chapter, I know, I know...once again, it seemed like a good place to end it...**

 **Yes, half of the Gosho boys got kidnaped. I'll leave whether or not Kaito got kidnapped in question until the next chapter. ;)**

 **Till next time, readers!**

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	36. Storm of Black and White: Vermouth Rain

**ᖆĕŢᑌᖆƝ ōſ Ţꀌĕ ſᗩŁŁĕƝ**

 **Hello everybody, and welcome back to another chapter! The battle with the Black Org is approaching soon, you know...**

 **∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя: ι ∂σ ησт ¢ℓαιм αηу яιgнтѕ тσ тнє ꒯ꆭᎿꆭ⊂Ꮏｴ꒷ꆭﾼ ￠ꑙℕᗑℕ ꑙℜ ⋔ᗑﻯｴ￠ ķД꒐τ꒩ ƒяαη¢нιѕє. ∂σιηg тнιѕ ωσυℓ∂ мαкє мє α тнιєƒ, ωнι¢н, ∂єѕριтє ℓσνιηg кι∂, ι ∂σ ησт ωαηт тσ вє σηє.**

 **Oh, if you want to know where I get all the crazy fonts I use its a website called MegaCoolText.C0m. Why did I type it like that? For some reason, Fanfiction.んet makes website addresses act weirdly. Replace 0 with o and your good to go!**

 **Well then, let the games, begin!**

Kaito ducked a bullet that had come blasting through the window.

 _Damn. I'll have to get that fixed again..._

Another shot was fired into a vase that his mom had liked.

 _Oh crap...mom's gonna be so angry! I don't want her going full Phantom Lady on me!_

He wiggled and danced his way around the shots fired, using slight magic to make the bullets disappear before they lodged them selves into himself or the wall. He already used enough money on Kid heists, no need to get the house damaged...

He caught a glimpse of who was shooting.

"SHARON-CHAN!?" He freaked out, diving outside, to enclose her in a hug, despite the fact she had been shooting him before.

"Sharon-chan! How do you still look so young? You don't look a day over twenty! I haven't seen you seen Oto-san's funeral! Where have you been! Kaa-san lost touch with you!"

To say Vermouth was shocked was an understatement. She was sure she had wiped his memories clean of her!

"Shut up, boy. I don't know who you are. I'm simply here to eliminate you." She had to admit it was a bit sad to see Octarine go, but she still had Silver bullet and Angel to worry about.

(Octarine is the color of magic. I read it somewhere.)

"Sharon-channnnnnnnnn! How could you forget! Or maybe I should've greeted you with..." A flash of smoke and her gun was gone. A smirk plastered on the other's face.

"Vermouth?"

...

 _Damn you, Silver Bullet. And damn you, Anokata._

"Well then, hello, Octarine." 'Sharon Vineyard' said, slipping into the actress's role easily. An easy smile played across her lips.

"Soooooo~ where are you hiding Tantei-kun, Tantei-han, and Tantei-san?" Kaito asked playfully, but steel determination in his eyes.

"Oh? Who are they?" Kaito chuckled.

"If you came for me, I was recently on a date with a gender bent Shinichi, and I happened to spot someone who was using a mask. Not just any mask. The type my father specifically uses and teaches to his students. Yukiko-san is out, she's in a house hidden behind Niagra Falls. Plus, Watson sent me this." His hand opened to show a small scroll.

Apparently the British detective had been prepared for the possibility he would be kidnapped, and for some reason, the female hawk had chosen to come to him. Birds were scary smart.

Vermouth grinned, teeth showing. Kaito's eyes widened.

 _No way. No way. T-this can't be happening!_ His head screamed behind an unbreakable poker face.

 **"GET THE HELL DOWN, KAITO!"**

His body reacted to his name, crouching as suddenly the world turned grey, and Vermouth started glowing.

As if on autopilot, his lips moved to form the words of a spell; a demon-binding spell.

He was tackled before he could finish it.

" _Alas suas_." (Wings in Latin)

Pure, white wings of light exploded from Kaito's back, forcing the arms wrapped around him to let go. Feathers floated down as the male launched himself up, eyes glowing aqua and body emitting a golden light.

"Now, now, Octarine, don't ruin our play~!" Demon Vermouth taunted. Well, he had his answer to why Vermouth didn't age.

Demon Vermouth retained her original beauty, expect now black spikes protruded from her shoulder blades, forming jagged black crystallized wings that could never hope to take flight. Her eyes took on a red color, and her blonde hair seemed to shimmer in the sunlight as it fell artfully around the demoness's body.

"Crap!" A third voice yelled as a spike lodged where she had previously been. Raiu jumped back in a hurry. Harsh breaths tumbled out of her mouth as beads of sweat collected on her forehead. Raiu cursed.

 _Next time, I'm telling Tresmo to make longer lasting potions...that stupid alchemist messed up again on the time..._

"Why, if it isn't Lady Luck herself!" Vermouth sang as another spike flew from her wings to shoot at Kaito. The magician let out a startled squeak.

"Eep!"

He furled his wings and spun to the side, expanding them to full wing span after wards, and flapping the feathered extensions to retain his previous altitude.

Pulling out a small flask from her pocket, Raiu downed half of it, before throwing the rest at Vermouth.

The demon gritted her teeth. Holy water! It worked it's way through her body, neutralizing her supernatural powers.

 _No!_

Black energy fought against the invading light.

"Nice try, Lady Luck." Vermouth smiled, all teeth, with fangs poking at her bottom lips.

 _Wait, where'd she go?_

"Above you~!" Vermouth looked up, only to swiftly dodge what would've been a very powerful kick.

Raiu spun midair, aiming to land a heel on the demon, only to be met with a spike stabbed through her leg.

 _Fighting is so not my thing..._

Gritting her teeth through the pain, she at least managed a burst of white energy to land on the onyx wings, before landing and limping to lean on a wall as she pulled the spear-like object out of her leg. Blood dripped out, before being sucked back in and the wound healing.

 _Well, there went half of my energy.._.

Meanwhile, Kaito was furiously flying around, dodging launched spikes and the slashes of extended black nails.

{Unknown Location Underground}

"Hattori!" The dark skinned male cracked an eye open. A weak smile played on his lips.

"So you finally woke up, eh, Kudo?" He managed to wheeze out, hands clenching around the bullet wound. The captors hadn't bothered to bandage it, but at least the shot went through without hitting anything vital.

"Second time bein' shot in ta stomach..." He coughed.

"Doesn't feel good', I tell ya." A weak chuckle.

"Shut up, Hattori! You're going to aggravate the wound!" Shinichi yelled at him. He looked at his surroundings. Stone walls, and his modified belt, watch, and all his other gadgets were gone. Metal bars that showed a stone hallway. Erg. What was the point in asking the Hakase to re-size Conan's gadgets if he never got to use them?

He looked around them for anything that could function as bandages. Nothing. Ok then.

Shrugging off his jacket, Shinichi set upon tearing the green shirt he was wearing into three inch strips.

He then put his jacket back on, zipping it up to keep the chill in the air away from his body.

Wrapping the wound to his best capabilities, he saw that the Osakan was burning up.

Dammit! The wound might be infected!

He cursed.

Foot steps echoed along the corridor. He scrambled to place himself between Hattori and the entrance to their cell.

"Why, oh why, are you so good at getting in trouble?"

"...Cyra?"

It was her, but at the same time, it wasn't. Atop her head were black wolf ears, and she was wearing some kind of cloak that seemed to glow blue and move around like fire at the bottom, and was black for the rest.

One eye, the left one, was a brilliant blue, like the sky on a clear day in June.

The other was a vibrant red, the color of fresh blood.

It sent chills down his spine.

As if sensing his thoughts, which she actually did, she smiled, showing off sharp, pointed fangs.

"Think of the devil, and she will appear!" She said cheerfully. Yep. Definitely Cyra. But what was with the strange outfit?

...and then she walked straight through the bars of the cell.

Shinichi gaped. Hattori looked like he was going into shock. The supernatural hybrid knelt down next to Hattori, inspecting the wound that Shinichi had done his best to try and at least stop the bleeding. She hummed, tracing fingers over the wound.

"No muscle damage, thankfully, not so much blood was lost, seems that some bacteria got inside since its been open for so long, but shouldn't be that hard to heal..." She murmured, and suddenly, blue fire sprang from her fingertips.

"The hell, Cyra!?" Shinichi yelped as her other hand yanked on his arm.

"Hmm...seems your fine. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing bad..." The fire had totally engulfed Hattori's wound.

As it eventually burned itself out, it was evident that the wound had been healed.

Shinichi got the feeling he was missing something.

"What in Holmes are you!?" He muttered under his breath. Not some regular human, he was sure.

"Glad you asked! I'm a demon angel hybrid!" And his brain broke.

"Demon...angel...hybrid? Ok. Nope. This is a dream. When I wake up, my world will be back to being logic filled. I won't be mysteriously shrunken by some poison, I won't end up somehow falling love with the Kaitou Kid, and you won't be a demon angel hybrid. Good night." He collapsed forward, the stress, fear, anxiety, disbelief, and exhaustion making itself known.

"KUDO FELL IN LOVE WITH THE KAITOU KID!?" Hattori screeched as the words made sense. A hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shush, we have to get out of here. Can't sustain this form much longer, and I got the feeling someone unpleasant is going to be waiting for us on our exit."

"Heh. Well, you got one part right, the other wrong." A new voice echoed through the corridor.

"Anokata." Cyra hissed, protectively pushing the two exhausted males behind her as she spun around to face the voice.

"Lirac." The shadow greeted her.

"I have to admit, you had me fooled for quite a while. Who would've thought my cute, little pet slave would know how to expertly torture someone, kill twenty men in under a minute without the use of supernatural powers, and concoct the most poisonous mortal chemicals on earth without days of preparation?" Anokata listed.

"Raiuski."

"Tch. How is that annoying luck angel holding up anyway? Vermouth should be dealing with her and her champion right now."

Crap, Raiu! I told you to stay put!

"When are you going to release Vermouth? You and I both know that a contract is in no way valid when both parties are demon. Any orders given before are immediately void."

His response was to smile, and red eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Come, Seicry." He beckoned.

"Not going to work." (Again, I read somewhere that if you know a demon's true name, you can order them to do anything. I think.)

"Hmm. So she changed your name. Do you know, what it means for an archangel to replace a name?"

"Damn, all these freaks..." Hattori mumbled as his body slowly recuperated.

"Angels, death'-magnets, demons, what da hell! I'm fed up!" He yanked Cyra's signature weapon out of the holster on her leg, and turned it into sword form charging at the man in the shadows.

"Hattori! Hold on!" Cyra cried after him. Too late.

"Heh." Claws emerged out of the dark, swiping at the detective. Hattori, luckily, managed to dodge it, trying to land his blade on the man.

"Hattori! Drop the sword!" Not working.

Hattori suddenly jolted in pain, jumping back just in time to miss another swipe. It was enough for Cyra to see the thin silver threads wrapping themselves up Hattori's forearms.

 _We are so screwed, Lady Luck._

 **Slightly longer chapter to make up for the two previous shorter chapters?**

 **If you've watched Black Butler season 2, you might get what's happening, but here's the gist of it.**

 **Demon Vermouth made a contract with human Anokata.**

 **Anokata turns into a demon somehow, and as long as he doesn't release Vermouth, he'll still be half mortal, meaning he can die, but has all the demon abilities besides healing and immortality.**

 **Vermouth can't directly, or indirectly, kill Anokata as long as the contract stands, otherwise she'll be killed too.**

 **Therefore, that's the reason Anokata favors Vermouth, why Vermouth never ages, why Vermouth wants revenge for something, and how Anokata himself commands everyone within the Black Organization, even if several of the members hate each other's guts. Example 1: Gin and Vermouth. (Demon charm. Yippie.)**

 **At the beginning of the chapter, if your confused why Kaito knows Vermouth, it is stated in Detective Conan that Yukiko, whom we all know took disguising classes from Toichi, was also studying with a certain blonde actress. You got it. Vermouth. Kaito met Vermouth, remembers her, and at some point Shinichi told him about her. End of story. (I dunno why Vermouth was taking disguising classes in the first place. The spirits whispering in my ears say that it was something to pass the time, or that Vermouth fell for the senior Kuroba.)**

 **Well, thank you for reading! The supernatural part is taking a big part now, isn't it?**

 **Till next time!**

 **ཇØƬᎦ✮**


	37. Storm of Black and White: Raiu Lightning

**Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Welcome to the next chapter! ;)**

 **Huh. I kinda feel like I haven't updated in a while, even though it's only been five days...I think my sense of time has been messed with...probably somewhere between the week I didn't get any sleep** ** _at_** ** _all_** **and the weekend where I slept for fourteen hours each day...**

 **Haha...*sweatdrops* not the healthiest lifestyle to live...**

 **Ah, question of the day! Just curious, and wondering how many people remember stuff from their school days...**

 **Find the x and y intercept...(this is around the seventh/eighth grade math level, by the way.)**

 ** _-3x+6y=36_**

 **To those who solve it get cookies! Or cake. Cake is good too. Maybe bacon? What are people craving these days? Pie? Uh...ice cream?**

 **Anyway, welcome, and let the games, begin!**

Akako jolted up from her potion books as she sensed the pull of very powerful, and very familiar, magic.

 _No. No. Nononono. Why is she back!? Wait...something else...KAITO!_

That was enough reason for the crimson witch to grab her cloak, several containers of holy water, and a cross.

"Akako-sama!" Her butler called out as she ran down the hallway into the teleportation room.

"Lock down the house!" She called back.

"Crystal ball, get me to the Kuroba residence!" She yelled into her device.

"Request acknowledged."

A flash of light and she was gone.

 **{Unknown Location}**

 **"HATTORI, DROP THE FUCKING SWORD!"** Cyra screeched at the top of her lungs.

Hattori, for once, listened and dropped it immediately. But not before the glowing white vines had melted into his skin.

Anokata chuckled as the sword flew back into Cyra's hands.

"Well, it seems that he's finished in this battle." He grinned, holding up a clawed hand.

"I'll let you go this time, Seicry. On the contrary to what you think, I do have a sense of honor. This was in no way a fair fight. Next time we meet...well, it's either you or the Luck angel who are going to drown in darkness." Then the red eyes disappeared, along with the chill in the air.

Hattori collapsed to his knees, hands shaking.

"Fuck...I told you to drop it..." Cyra muttered, kneeling next to him. She pulled out a small vial that contained slightly glowing water in it, and grabbed his hands.

"Hold still." She commanded.

"Like I could move wit' my arms like 'this." Hattori retorted, trying to keep his hands and forearms as till as possible.

It didn't stop the flinch as the definitely-not-normal water was poured over his arms.

Cyra let out a barely detectable hiss as some droplets fell on her. Holy water didn't effect her as much as other demons, but it still felt like touching something really, really hot for a few seconds.

It didn't help that she was slightly more demon than angel. (Her mother was the demon part, after all.)

"Ow ow ow..." Hattori mumbled as he tried to jerked his arms back, only to be stopped by the vise-like grip the hybrid had on him, he watched with shock as silver glowing very sharp fin-like objects emerged from the side of his forearms.

"Ok then...it seems you'll be able to control them at least..." Cyra muttered as she ran a finger over the sharp objects.

"Like hell 'this is ok! Why is 'there fins growin' from my arms!?" He shut up wisely as Cyra sent a glare his way.

"Well, some _mortal_ stupidly decided to use a _demon_ weapon, and _now_ part of its magic has festered inside of you. Be glad that I still had some holy water left, otherwise you would probably be a demon by now. As it is, the magic manifested into a weapon. You should be able to retract them into your skin at will." Hattori blinked, taking this in. He looked at his arms, concentrating.

Sure enough, the fins seemed to retract into his arms. No scars, or blood was found anywhere on his arms either. He tried to pull them back out. They immediately emerged from his arms. He poked a finger at the edge, and winced at the prick of pain as a drop of blood went down his finger.

He stared. Where did logic fly off to?

 **{Ekoda - Kuroba Residence}**

 _"Lucifer! I call upon thee, capture this demon for me, the Crimson Witch whom you are summoned by!"_ Akako shouted immediately after locating the demon in question, holding up a paper binding spell. For a moment, a flash of red light had everyone blinded until it faded. Kaito flipped in the air, avoiding one last spike, as a magic barrier surrounded Vermouth.

"Akako?" Kaito questioned as he landed on the ground, wings disappearing.

 _Hold on, theirs one other power source..._ Akako narrowed her eyes, spotting Raiu leaning against the wall, eyes closed, pants falling from her mouth.

Her eyes blinked open as she felt herself being watched.

"Hey there, Crimson-chan." She greeted with a smile.

 _Crimson...chan?_

"Nyoki!?" Akako gaped at her. Raiu shook her head.

"I go by Raiu now, silly witch." She said with a light chuckle.

"How are you still alive!? We met centuries ago!" Kaito blinked. Where was this heading?

"Fill in the blanks. What types of spells did Nyoki specialize in? And Raiu is short for what name?" A bomb dropped.

"Nyoki specialized in light spells...the types Angels use. Raiu is short for...Raiuski, the archangel of luck."

"Exactly." Then everyone turned their attention to Vermouth as she broke out of the bindings.

"Curse you..." Akako muttered. She searched her pockets, hoping to find some charm that Raiu could use to gain energy from. Two mortals, even if one was a witch and the other a magician, and a powerless angel could not take on a demon of this level alone. On the other hand, if Raiu could attain her full power, this match would be easily tilted in their favor.

 _That's right! Where'd I put that cross?_

"Raiuski!" Raiu snapped her head up at Akako's call, jumping up and dodging a slash of black claws.

Akako threw the cross, and a hand snatched up from the angel's side to catch it.

Vermouth eyes widened at it.

Once the cross came into contact with Raiu, another blast of light surrounded them.

 _This is getting really old..._ Kaito thought as he was blinded for the third time that day.

When the light faded, Kaito remembered seeing this Raiu before, when she had been suffering from the excess demon magic...

She looked slightly younger, maybe fifteen in human years. Silver hair tumbled down her shoulders and back, ending just before two pairs of wings on her lower back, almost at her waist. The front pair was larger and curled around her body protectively. The back two were slightly smaller, angled up, giving her a threatening aura. Unearthly blue eyes glowed with power, and that strange dragon tattoo was back again...

Her outfit had changed as well, changing into a pale blue, patternless dress where the sleeves came down to just above the elbow, where white, wedding-type fingerless gloves continued the rest of the way down her arms. The dress fell to just below the knees, and gold-colored sandals with some kind of gem adorned on them glittered brightly on her feet, despite the lack of light as everything had been covered with a shade of grey.

 _Ha...that cross has been blessed by countless Angels and bathed in holy water for decades...you better be grateful that I just saved you, Kaito._ Akako thought rather smugly.

"Well, this has gotten interesting indeed." Vermouth purred, flipping her hair over a shoulder. The wing where Raiu had blasted it with magic before had fully healed, and the crystal seemed shinier than before.

Before anyone could say something to that statement, Raiu, or was it Raiuski now? Snapped her fingers.

Vermouth collapsed. Raiuski walked up to her, placing a slender hand on her head. She closed her eyes.

A few tense moments passed.

"Anokata...fourth realm...tenth district? Interesting..." Her eyes blinked open again, and the world started to return to its previous colorful state again. Raiuski transformed back in Raiu, and judging from no shocked gasps and officer patrol cars rolling down the streets, Vermouth had somehow blocked then off from reality. Hmmm.

Kaito looked to where he thought Akako had been standing, only to realize she had disappeared. _Witches._

"Yo, Kaito! You just gonna stand there all day?" Raiu's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Coming~!"

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Where am I?" Hakuba groaned as he came to. He looked around, seeing that he was definitely not anywhere he had been before.

It was a small, one-bedroom apartment, with a balcony that faced where the sun was setting. He was laying on a cream colored couch, and, and in front of it was a decent sized TV and coffee table.

He jumped as the door slammed open. Cyra blinked at him. He blinked back.

"Well! Good to see your awake." She said cheerfully while carrying an unconscious Kudo under one arm. Hattori peaked his head inside, scowling as he saw the British detective.

"Hell no. Why is he here?" He growled. Cyra rolled her eyes and opened the door to the bedroom, practically throwing the Detective of the East onto the bed.

"Oh look! Everyone's here!" Raiu's female tones suddenly announced.

Both Kaito and her were casually sitting on the balcony railing, as if they weren't about to go into a free fall twenty stories down into pavement.

Hakuba groaned. He hated his life.

 **I think I've been being really mean to Haku-chan lately...hmm...well, he is a fun character to break, though! *creepy smile***

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	38. SOBAW: The Calm Before The Nakamori

**૨૯** **Ƭષ૨ท** **ѳԲ Ƭђ૯** **Բαℓℓ૯ท**

 **What are you guys getting for Christmas? I'm thinkin' some more art supplies, a keyboard to plug into my iPad (I do most of my typing on my iPad), and maybe a new cellphone?**

 **I currently own an iPhone 4s so...yeah...pretty outdated.**

 **I was thinking of getting a 5, or reclaiming my Samsung galaxy S that my mother stole. On the flip side, the music app I use is no longer in the App Store, so it's going to be annoying that I won't be able to use it again...tragic...**

 **Oh well.**

 **To those who tried to solve my math question last chapter, the solution is as follows...**

 **X=12, therefore, the x-intercept is (12,0)**

 **Y=6, therefore, the y-intercept is (0,6)**

 **Reminder: I said find the x and y intercept, not just find x and y.**

 **Did anyone get it right?**

 **Tell me! I'm curious~!**

 **Yea, yea. I know curiosity killed the cat, but hey! Satisfaction brought it back! ...only to be killed again and the cycle repeats itself nine times...heh...**

 **Let the games, begin!**

Cyra sighed, opening the balcony door for the two part-time Magician Phantom Thieves to enter. Then the mood grew serious. Everyone knew the other had been attacked; otherwise they wouldn't all be here.

"Cyra and I will be leaving." Raiu was the first to break the silence. Everyone turned to her.

"There are more dangerous foe out there than mortals can handle, and having you along will just hinder the progress." Hattori opened his mouth to intervene, only to be interrupted by Raiu.

"You guys will get the rest of the organization. Vermouth was so kind as to leave us a list of a few bases," she snapped her fingers, and a small index card appeared on the table, "and we've got tools that should be useful." Another snap of fingers.

A black case appears on the ground, containing a red-handled four foot katana, five police-issued pistols with more than a few ammo clips, gun IDs for all of them, and what looks like an updated version of Shinichi's soccerball belt.

"Did you steal all of these?" Hakuba demands. The two unearthly beings roll their eyes.

"No, actually. I have a friend high up in the FBI who understands what I am and my reasons."

"Akai Shuuichi." Comes a tired, but strong voice.

Everyone turns to face the newly awoke teen.

Raiu raises a eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

"He was carrying that black case around when I saw him enter my house the other day. Thought it was some instrument." He explained, before walking to the group. He plopped himself onto Kaito's lap, who immediately wrapped his arms around the slimmer detective.

This raised some eyebrows, but they had been more-or-less expecting it. (Just because they weren't as smart as the not-related twins doesn't mean they can't notice signs!)

"Well then, I'm sure that you know who to go to if you need anything else. Kaito, I'm sure your already know what I've bashed into your skull?" Cyra smirked at this. Kaito hid a wince.

Telepathy was not easy on the brain! He nodded anyway, which earned some confused looks, but it was deemed unimportant.

"Then, gentlemen..." Cyra started, and they all recognized that tone.

"Till our next aerial dance!" Raiu ended. They had both spoken in the tone of Sky, the Phantom Thief.

And then they disappeared.

"..."

They all stared at the spot where the females had been, before staring at each other.

Then they all turned their attention to Kaito and Shinichi, the later still sitting in the magician's lap.

Shinichi felt his face heating as he remembered where he was and tried to get out. Kaito just tightened his arms around the detective and grinned cockily.

Hakuba cleared his throat, throwing a glance at the Osakan native. Hattori shook his head, sinking himself deeper into the couch.

Hakuba shuffled nervously, before looking at the Detective of the East. "So...Kudo-kun...would you like to explain anything?" Kaito opened his mouth, but was interrupted.

"Didn't ask you, Kuroba, because I'm sure if I did I would get some crack story about knights and jellyfish with rainbows chasing talking dolphins who kidnapped some princess."

"Well, he learns fast..." Kaito chuckled quietly into Shinichi's ear. Shinichi just flushed further, doing his best imitation of a ripe tomato.

"Y-you s-s-see...there's n-nothing t-to explain." He managed to stammer out. Hattori started giggling, yes, giggling, as he tried to cover it up as a cough.

Like anyone's going to fall for that. Shinichi thought crossly.

Hakuba just raised an eyebrow, but the subject was dropped, instead turning back to the black case on the ground, looking oh-so-innocent when it really wasn't.

"Uh...so who here knows how to shoot a live-ammo gun?" Hakuba asked hesitantly. Both Kaito and Shinichi raised their hands. They looked at Kaito in shock. He hated violence, so why did he know how to fire a gun!?

Kaito huffed. "Don't look at me like that. I had to make sure my aim with the card gun was perfect before I could go around using it. The first place I started was learning how to fire a real gun." He nuzzled his head into Shinichi's hair, messing up the usually neat locks.

"Well, I can use one too...but I doubt you actually want to hold a gun, Kuroba?" At Kaito's affirmation, he turned to Hattori.

"Nope! Unless ya want me wastin' bullets, don't give me one!" He said with a grin plastered on his face.

Hakuba sighed.

"So it seems like Kudo-kun and I each get two with a spare, and Hattori-san gets the katana...What about you, Kuroba?"

Kaito just grinned. "I always make and maintain my own equipment, no need to worry, Haku-chan!" Hakuba scowled, and Hattori flashed a thumbs up at the magician.

Shinichi just sighed.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

' _Effective today and onward, the Kaitou 1412 Taskforce has been authorized to use shoot-on-sight methods in capturing Kaitou 1412. It has been deemed that half-measures are not significant enough to capture the Kaitou. How you handle this is up to Inspector Nakamori, but we expect to have results._

 _Superintendent Chaki'_

This was what greeted the elder male Nakamori as he entered his office on a Monday morning.

Every officer in the Taskforce was unusually quiet when he had entered, and now he knew why.

"Miyamoto." He asks his assistant police inspector, who flinched as he is called on, "What. Is. This." And he is strangely calm as he asks this."It was there when we first arrived, sir." He answers, eyes avoiding direct contact with his superior.

Rain started to pour down outside, hitting the windows as wind howled.

The Inspector's hand tightens around the cup of coffee he has brought with him. The brown liquid splashes around inside.

"I now understand why he sent this." Nakamori says gruffly, before pulling out a card that has a familiar logo on it.

 _As the mission continues on,_

 _Some start to get impatient._

 _I am afraid I will have to enforce my rules a bit harder._

 _At the time of the cross with the sides removed,_

 _As some describe my riddles as jargon,_

 _I describe my heists as art._

 _I will soon make my appearance as the moon is half,_

 _And will await you at the location._

 _Kaitou Kid. (Kid caricature)_

Everyone takes a sharp inhale of breath at the notice. From the first three lines, it is obvious Kid knew this was going to happen.

Whether they should feel annoyed at the fact that the thief had obviously hijacked the police system, or relief that the thief knew what was coming and was prepared, they didn't know.

They settled for annoyance, because that was routine. Something they were used to.

They all sat down and grabbed a notepad and something to write with.

"Ok, men! From the first three lines, it's obvious Kid knew about our new order." He puts a strain on the word, letting them all know what he thought about it, before continuing. "Miyamoto, I want you with Ishigara, Yukimura, Takano, and Iyato on time. Minure, Yomida, and Kori, I want you on what gem he's stealing. The rest of you, make preparations for security as soon as we've got info!"

"YES SIR!" Echoed back at him as everyone leapt into action. Nakamori observed all this with a pleased huff and the lighting of a new cigarette.

Half of the team were old members, people who he knew personally from the years chasing the stupid Kaitou before his eight-year disappearance. They had been transferred back into the Taskforce at their own choices, and many had gotten to work straight away, knowing the procedure.

The other half he was familiar with, but he hadn't gotten the chance to know them too well. Many of these were young officers, who had been put into the force for learning police procedures without dealing with injury. Kid was strictly non-violent, (or at least most of the time.

Some didn't believe what had happened during the Sunflowers series) despite how irritating and arrogant he could be.

Still, he knew all of them were good men at heart, despite the many threats to kill Kid after washing soda out of their hair twenty times and changing out of embarrassing outfits after heists.

 _But he knew that the peace could never last. That even the great Kaitou Kid couldn't avoid reality. And he knew, that one day, the thief was going to fall over and break._

 _And that they would have to pick up the pieces._

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	39. Storm of Black and White: Evacuation

**Hiya, everyone! So, this chapter I've decided to focus on the Kaitou Kid Taskforce, seeing as I've been just using them as comedic relief...and Nakamori-Keibu isn't dumb! It's just that Kid is a genius with an IQ of 400...which isn't technically possible...**

 **(An IQ of 400, which is stated that is Kaito's IQ, is impossible, [I think] it was probably a translation issue in the anime Magic Kaito. If I had to guess, Kaito and Shinichi would probably be around 230. They are about equal in terms of that, I would believe. The highest IQ recorded/estimated was somewhere in 250-300 range, which was by William James Sidis, and he attended Harvard at the age of 11. 0-0 Well, then again, Kaito is Kaito, Shinichi is Shinichi, and animes are illogical, so maybe they do have an IQ of 400? :P)**

 **Uh...sorry for my random rambling? *laughs nervously***

 **Anyway, as I've forgotten to do this for several chapters now,**

 **∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя: ι ∂σ ησт ¢ℓαιм αηу яιgнтѕ тσ тнє ꒯ꆭ** **Ꮏꆭ⊂** **Ꮏｴ꒷ꆭﾼ ￠ꑙℕ** **ᗑℕ ꑙℜ ⋔** **ᗑﻯ** **ｴ￠** **ķД꒐** **τ꒩** **ƒяαη¢нιѕє. ∂σιηg тнιѕ ωσυℓ∂ мαкє мє α тнιєƒ, ωнι¢н, ∂єѕριтє ℓσνιηg кι∂, ι ∂σ ησт ωαηт тσ вє σηє.**

 **And to IbeWildBella: *bows* you win this outdated battle. My dad used to use a flip phone, but then my brother kind of threw it at a wall while playing minesweeper, (I think) and he got a Samsung Galaxy instead for Black Friday. And I think I've used a payphone once when I was in Thailand...maybe...my memory sucks. (I couldn't even remember what Raiu's last name was when I was typing chapter 20. I invented her! How could I not remember!?) Heh.**

 **Alright everyone! Let's go catch Kaitou Kid!**

"The damn Kaitou Kid! I swear on my honor as an officer, I will catch him one day!" Nakamori shouted as he entered his house, tossing his drenched raincoat to the floor, ignoring the glare Aoko gave him.

"I'm sure you will, Oji-san." Kaito reassured, not feeling in the mood for a yelling match with his female childhood friend. He had more serious matters on his mind, after all.

"The thief won't know what h...hit...him..." The Inspector's voice quieted down, remembering the new order that had been issued just that morning.

"Otou-san?" Aoko asked hesitantly. Her father had never stopped mid-Kid-rant unless Kid himself appeared, something exploded, or she herself yelled back at him. He shook his head, grinning falsely.

"It's nothing! I just thought of a brilliant idea!" He puffed his chest out, laughing.

Kaito recognized a lie when he saw one. It come with the fact that he himself was lying to so many, and being able to disguise as anyone and fool the people closest to them after only spending mere minutes with them.

Of course he knew about the order. He was very protective of his force, and he was quite nosy when he sensed something was up.

Someone was pulling strings. Someone big.

They all sat down at the small dining table, laughing at the stories they told each other as they gradually devoured their food.

As Kaito was Kaito, instead of exiting his neighbor's house the normal way, he jumped from the balconies, earning an eye roll from Aoko and a gasp of awe from the Inspector. He bowed, grinning, before slipping open the balcony door and entered his room.

A taste of a normal life was good every once and a while, but now was his time to be in the spotlight; to shine in the way only Kaitou Kid can.

With that in mind, he grinned and went over his plans for the approaching heist.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Damn him...giving us only two days of preparations! Who does he think he is!?" Nakmori raged as they got in line for preparing for the Kid heist.

The time for the heist was 12:30 pm, and the target was a blue zircon gem called Air Spirit. Only half of the moon was present in the sky, but it shone down just as brightly as the many stars around it.

Officers shuffled around nervously, not used to carrying firearms at a heist. So far, in the record of all heists that the real Kid had hosted, and to their own knowledge, a real gun had only been fired in a total of ten heists. Seven when Kid first appeared and officers didn't know he was non-violent, the clock tower heist with the Kudo boy, the one where Nakamori-Keibu had been controlled by Akako, (not that anyone knew that) and the heist with the Princess of Sabrina and Detective Delon. (If you count the magician troop one than that was eleven.)

They whispered to each other in quiet tones, hands hesitantly brushing across their holsters, and checking ammunition.

Two minutes.

"Uh...Keibu?" A younger officers hesitantly asked, interupting his superior's tirade.

"What is it, Takahashi!?" Nakamori spun on him, surprising the poor officer.

"W-we f-f-found Miyamoto knocked o-out i-in the closet, sir!" Everyone spun to look at the Miyamoto in the room.

A familiar grin was present, and he held up his hands.

Everyone looked at his fingers.

10 fingers.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

" _One_."

Their watches beeped 12:30.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Gentlemen." The thief purred as pink smoke cleared. "My thanks for providing me with the ever so beautiful Water Spirit." He sat on the case, legs casually crossed at the ankle as he propped up his face with a hand, elbow to knee as he observed the gem in his left hand. Although Kid, and by extension, Kuroba Kaito, was born ambidextrous, Kid was tilted towards the left-hand dominant side, whilst Kaito was more right-hand dominant.

Kuroba Toichi had actually been born left-handed, not ambidextrous, and therefore, Kid had been more of a lefty than a righty. Plus, left-handedness was something officers noticed. Kaito had been separating his two personas the moment he watched his father's old heists.

It made Kid a bit more unique, and it separated Kuroba Kaito from him. Such an easy thing to do, to.

"KID!" Was all they got out before a gunshot sounded. The officers were left breathless. They know, obviously they knew, that the thief could move fast, but fast and _fast_ were two different things.

Kid had backflipped off the gem stand, before tucking into a roll as he hit the ground.

Another shot was fired, and the magician literally bounced off a wall before doing a back handspring, landing back on the case, suit still perfectly white and unwrinkled.

"WHO'S SHOOTING!?" Nakamori-keibu shouted, enraged.

Smoke erupted all around them, leading to several creative curses from officers as they fought around, trying to clear it, look for Kid, and cough at the same time. They chased the thief through several hallways, past several doors, before they finally lost sight of the top-class magician.

"Damn him! OK! WHO WAS SHOOTING!?" No one came up. Nakamori scowled.

He marched to the security room, several floors down. They were in some high-rise hotel that had been cleared out for the heist. Passing the room where the Water Spirit had been, two holes in the walls caught everyone's attention. Two bullet holes meant good things: Kid wasn't shot, Kid wasn't injured, and Kid wasn't dead.

Breaths of relief were released from practically all the officers.

Unfortunately, when they checked the security room, all the tapes had been destroyed or tampered with in some way. Everyone frowned. Kid didn't like to cause unnecessary damage; yet several cameras that weren't near the heist were destroyed, smashed. The ones that should've caught the the heist were tampered with Kid style; a static screen with a Kid caricature in the middle that could easily be fixed by shutting down the system and restarting it.

The men in the Taskforce weren't stupid, they wouldn't have made it thus far if they were, and they knew that something was going on behind the scenes. The shooting, the orders, the cameras...they didn't like this.

What they didn't know was that something bigger was coming. And it was coming fast.


	40. SOBAW: A Hurricane of Beginnings

**Hello everyone! I'm finally on winter break! Yes! No more working, no more stress, and just a time for fun! Woohoo!**

 **And to those who noticed that I used 'spirit' in two gem names...I suck at gem names, don't I? I'm not really creative when it comes to objects like jewelry or things like that...I just don't see the worth. *shrugs* Sure, it's pretty, but is it worth all the money someone could make in an entire lifespan?**

 **Hint hint: the answer is NO! (In my opinion. Don't mean to offend.)**

 **Anyway, so the Taskforce had been given authority to shoot Kid on sight, a mysterious person shot at the last heist, and my two precious OCs are missing!**

 **∂ιѕ¢ℓαιмєя: ι ∂σ ησт ¢ℓαιм αηу яιgнтѕ тσ тнє ꒯ꆭ** **Ꮏꆭ⊂** **Ꮏｴ꒷ꆭﾼ ￠ꑙℕ** **ᗑℕ ꑙℜ ⋔** **ᗑﻯ** **ｴ￠** **ķД꒐** **τ꒩** **ƒяαη¢нιѕє. ∂σιηg тнιѕ ωσυℓ∂ мαкє мє α тнιєƒ, ωнι¢н, ∂єѕριтє ℓσνιηg кι∂, ι ∂σ ησт ωαηт тσ вє σηє.**

 **So, as the stage is set, and evidence collected, let the games, begin!**

"And we still have yet to make a plan." Shinichi sighed as he slammed his head on to the table they were sitting at. They, meaning Hakuba, Hattori, Kaito, and himself. Hakuba glared at the Osakan native.

"Don't you ever go to school?" He asked in clipped tones. Hattori waved him off, stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"'E gotta half day t'day, so I came ove' as soon as I could." Hattori said, chewing and swallowing the sugar cookie.

After all, today was when everything was going to officially start. Shinichi had contacted his connections in the FBI with the information, and now the matter at hand was how to play the hand they had been dealt.

Other news was that Vermouth, or as Kaito had so kindly informed them after he had chatted with his old aquaintance, her real name was actually Sharon, was perfectly content to stay in the cage Raiuski had made; apparently not even 'that person' could get in without it killing him.

"Well then...are you guys ready to get this show on the road?" Kaito. Only he would say that (And maybe Raiu).

"Let's just get this over with." Hakuba grumbles. Kaito smirks, all Kid, and in the blink of an eye they are all throughly disguised as twenty-something year old women, complete with a chest makeover.

"...I think I know now why 'everyone says ya crazy." Hattori sighed. As much as it probably would've thrilled Kaito to put them in skirts, both Hakuba and Hattori's legs were a bit too thick too pass off as female. Shinichi however...

"Kaito!" Shinichi squeaked indignantly as he realized what he was wearing.

Hattori snickered. Hakuba blushed.

The short, blue liquid sequin skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and the red and pink plaid shirt hugged his (fake) curves snugly. The only thing holding together said shirt was a bunch of black laces that crisscrossed against his back. Thank goodness they were at the Kudo residence or a brunette women wearing a revealing outfit kicking objects at a laughing redhead would have caused quite a scene.

"Shin-chan~! Careful who you're flashing or you might get in trouble!" Kaito taunted as he jumped to the side to a avoid some small, wooden carving. The poor wall.

Shinichi flushed further, growling.

"It's not like you haven't seen it before!" He rebutted, and Hattori's and Hakuba's brains shut down. How far had the two gone already?

"Not like that!" Shinichi whined as he realized what the statement had sounded like. "How else do you think he got us into these outfits?" Detective back-up mode kicked in.

The Brit and Osakan native glanced down to inspect what they were wearing. Right. How did Kuroba get everyone into outfits without looking, (or touching) the person. Answer? ...seemingly impossible unless he used real magic (which he did).

"KUROBA!"

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

Excuses were made for them to leave. Kaito was going on a brief vacation with his mother, whom knew about the situation and had assumed a different identity to prevent Snake from coming after her. Hakuba was 'returning to England' for the time being, and both Hattori and Shinichi were going to be disappearing on a new big case. (Shinichi regretted lying to Ran again, but it was nessecary for the survival of both of them. And it wasn't nessecary a lie. He ended up with a bruised body for his trouble.)

It seemed that all of them had stepped into Kaitou Kid's world now. The thief obviously had more underground connections and the right know-how on how to operate on the rope bridge between the worlds of justice and crime.

Jii-chan was the last person to see them as he handed them fake passports and government papers needed to travel without suspicion.

Much to Kaito's displeasure, they had to once again, become male if they were going to be pulling anything off. The Hakase had made them all voice-changing collars, the same one used for Akai, so that they could change their voices to match their personas. Kaito went without one, although they all saw Shinichi slip the extra one into his bag 'just in case'. Haibara glared at all of them, and told them to be careful. Even she couldn't resurrect the dead. (But Kaito did not want her meeting Akako. They probably would be able to if they combined advanced science with powerful magic.)

Hattori Heiji became Akabane Ichirou, a twenty-one year old with messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was self-learned in basic kendo.

Hakuba Saguru became Arube Shiro, age twenty-one, half American half Japanese with a disregard to time. Pure blonde hair and brown-goldish eyes, who preferred casual clothes over suits and the like. (Everything had been particularly hard to convince him to go with it, but it was solved when they pointed out that it would put them under less suspicion and Baaya would be safer.)

Kudo Shinichi became Reiba Eishi, aspiring sports journalist with a particular interest in soccer. Kaito had kept his detective's look as original as possible without recognition. The cowlick had been gelled down with two tubes of gel, and his eyes were a light blue instead of cerulean.

After both Hattori and Hakuba said that there was no way even the Kaitou Kid could pull off being a girl all the time for as long as it took to bring the organization down, Kaito took this as a personal challenge and became Itsuke Kai, despite Shinichi's... _Eishi's_ , numerous worried protests and threats to be injured with a soccerball. Kai was an auburn haired, calm and collected girl with sea green eyes and a love for singing. Who was also Eishi's girlfriend. (Unfortunately, since she couldn't be a magician, the three detectives were worried they'd be subject to a hundred too many magic shows once they were in the privacy of any hideout they were going to be using. What have you gotten yourselves into?)

'She' all said that anyone caught out of character after the first two weeks of getting used to their new personas would be subject to numerous pranks for half a week.

They all pointed out that Kai did not have a knack for disturbing pranks.

Kai fixed it to that she would sing the exact right pitch to vibrate their eardrums.

They all found out fast that Shinichi wasn't the only one who could sing badly enough (though, it was on purpose) to shatter eardrums and have perfect pitch.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{)**

To avoid suspicion of their created identities, the back story they had created was that they had met when they were still in middle school, their parents and them had all been attending a play. A fire broke out and most of their parents were killed in the fire. Their legal guardian, Itsuke Hinata, or, Kuroba Chikage in disguise, was on a business trip, and she was the only one of the adults to make it out alive.

Typical sob story stuff.

Kai giggled as she batted her eyelashes coyly at the man sitting next to her. A Black Organization member, low in comparison to Vermouth or Gin, but high enough to know some facts that Vermouth had never gotten to, seeing as it was unimportant to her high rank. They had randomly run into him, but both Shinichi and Kaito could tell this man was involved. Perhaps Shinichi had been with Haibara too long?

Shinichi's grip on his fork tightened.

So maybe he was a bit insecure. Maybe he was just a bit jealous. It was justified, right? After all, they were officially a couple. At least to those who asked and who knew them.

But what was keeping Kaito from flying away on that damn glider of his? What made him fall for a detective with a charm for running into dead bodies? Kaito belonged in the light; where everything seemed happy and cheerful. Shinichi was naturally always in the shadows, in the world of death, strife, and vengeance. Kaito even caught the interest of a real archangel! If that wasn't an achievement, he didn't know what was.

Ichiro (Hakuba) and Shiro (Hattori) exchanged worried glances as they saw the looks shadowing Eishi's features.

It couldn't have been fast enough until Kai slipped into the seat next to Eishi's, placing a hand over the disguised detective's. The FBI came and quietly took the man away without causing a scene. She had gotten all the evidence and some more info on the Org.

But she had felt the gaze of one detective on her the whole time. And she, or more like the Kid, was a master of reading emotions and masks.

"Hey, Shinichi?" That surprised him. Kai had gotten the point clear across that she wanted them to remain in character as much as possible. And they were still at a public restaurant!

"I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever." Ichirou and Shiro both stood up to excuse themselves to the restroom.

"Can you blame me?" Shinichi murmured back as they both picked at their food half-heartedly. Kaitou Kid could have anyone he wanted. Kuroba Kaito could probably have anyone he wanted that he hasn't pranked too hard yet. Itsuke Kai was a charming woman with a disarming smirk. Add it all up, what do you get?

Kai...no, this was Kaito, chuckled. "I can't. But it's insulting to think that you doubt me even when I've made my intentions clear." Shinichi flushed.

"It's not that I don't trust yo-!" He was cut off by the finger pressed to his lips. He took a sharp intake of breath at the vulnerability in the smile that hesitantly showed on Kaito's lips.

"I know." And lips covered his own.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Ya d'ink dat there done yet?" Hattori asked as he paced back and forth. The restroom was currently empty at the time.

"It's only been 56.23 seconds since we left." Hakuba informed him. They had dropped their disguises in the privacy of the white marble and ceramic room.

"How do ya still know dat kinda stuff even' witout your pocket watch!?"

"I just do." And so they argued another ten minutes (and 26.09 seconds) before decided it was time to head out. They were attracting strange glances from the occasional visitor.

ཇØƬᎦ✮


	41. SoBaW: Storm Clouds Approaching

**Hey everyone! how's your winter break going? Are you guys going out of the country? State? City? I might take another skiing trip up to Wisconsin, celebrate the late snow, and totally forget the deadlines for a bunch of projects.**

 **Question of the day: Favorite songs? Totally irrelevant, but I want to see what you guys like. ;)**

 **Personally, right now, my favorites are 'I see Fire' by Ed Sheeran, 'Up all Night' by 1D, and 'Just Gold', a Five Nights at Freddie's song. (I blame the Hobbit/Krisi Hunter Pillow [they're on youtube, go watch their Magic Kaito crack videos! Hilarous!] for the first one, my rival/friend for the second, and my brother for the third!)**

Today marked the first full month they had spent in their new identities. They all lived in the same apartment, ate together, fought together, and had fun together. Many members of the Organization had been arrested, over 300, in fact, but they knew their was at least, at least, another thousand or two out there, somewhere. They were smart, and had stopped most of their activities when Vermouth and a few other members had been missing for two weeks.

"Kai-chan~!" A high pitch squeal.

"Uwah! Kaa-san!?" Kai blinked in surprise as one disguised Phantom Lady hugged her with a grip hard enough to break steel.

"Have those boys been treating you right? Those scoundrels know not to mess with you, right!?" Hinata growled, sending glares at the other three nearby. They all unconsciously took a step back. Kai smirked as she was released.

"They've been taught to stay in line, Kaa-san!" Eishi stumbled as Kai caught his sleeve and pulled him forward. He tried to will his nervousness to go away. This was not how Shinichi pictured meeting Kaito's remaining family would be like. Eishi bowed.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Itsuke." Eishi greeted politely.

"Ei-chan! How many times have I told you to call me mom!?" Hinata whined and pouted. She spotted her other two 'charges' hanging awkwardly in the back.

"Shiro-chan! Ichi-chan! Why are you over there? Come here and welcome your adoptive mother back!"

They all sat down one the the couches that fit into the living room of the apartment, trading stories, info, laughs, and the such.

 _Toichi, Kaito's finally happy again. You're watching this, aren't you, dear?_ Chicage smiled as she almost could hear Toichi's laugh and response. _Of course. How could I miss it?_

 **(}{}{}{}{)**

"Do I know you?" Megure narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him.

Eishi panicked. Why was Megure in Miyagi!? Thankfully, Kai stepped in. They had been out getting groceries when a body litteraly was pushed onto them. Kai had just facepalmed, and sighed. Eishi was immediately all over the body, and Kai had to drag him off to remember that his persona was not a detective. Needless to say, Detective Shinichi was less than pleased.

"I don't think we've ever met, Keibu. Aren't you Megure-Keibu from Tokyo? Why would you be here?" Kai asked politely, tapping put a code the Gosho boys had developed for communicating on Eishi's inner wrist.

'I'll handle this. You concentrate on looking like you've never seen a dead body in real life before.' Shinichi sighed. He sucked at acting, no matter the fact that he had a childish persona from his time as Conan practically perfect.

'Ok.'

"I'm afraid I can't talk about this with civilians." Megure said, tight lipped as always.

"Oh, that's fine. Perhaps it's about those serial killings we keep hearing about on the news, right, Eishi?" Kai smiled at her boyfriend.

"R-right..." He said nervously, eyes shifting from their conjoined hands to the body on the sidewalk. _Messy brown hair...blue eyes...about 20?_

After getting their contact information and what exactly they were doing at the time of supposed death for the body, (8 to 8:30 am the previous day) they were excused and free to bring their groceries back to the apartment they had been staying in along with Ichirou and Shiro.

"Man, what took you guys so long? It's already three and I'm starving!" Ichirou complained from where he was watching some Tv show about the unique (and boring) transformation from caterpillars to butterflies. It had definitely taken a lot of time and dedicated...training, (yea right, Kaito just threatened pranks and humiliating info leaks) to get the Osakan accent out. Unfortunately, he reverted right back the minute he heard it again. Which meant they would have to deal with one angered kendo master chasing a laughing magician, disguises dropped.

"Perhaps you wouldn't be had you saved some snacks from last night." Shiro retorted. Ah. Another thing they couldn't permanently get out was their arguing spirit. At least now that they had been living with each other they could stop the useless banter for a while (the current record was two hours in each other's direct presence without one sleeping).

"Mou, mou, calm down! It wouldn't do goof if we argued." Kai said, putting her hands in front of her chest. "And you won't believe what happened today!"

"Kai..."

"A body litteraly walked right into us! Seriously! We were just walking out of the grocery store, when BOOM! Dead body in your face!" Kai collapsed into one of the chairs at the dining table, groceries being plopped onto the wooden piece of furniture.

"I'm a white magic user, dammit, not black, purple, or red! I can't sense dead bodies!" He ranted. The three detectives sweatdropped. They had gotten the fact that Raiu was an angel and Cyra a angel-demon hybrid, and that apparently Vermouth and Anokata were demons, but they couldn't seem to comprehend that any mortal could learn magic if they had the right materials and know-how. It was the reason why they had paid a quick visit to Akako's mansion.

The Crimson Witch was more than happy to part with a few books, in return for an enchanted Blood Ring that Cyra had given Shinichi. Something about it that enabled the user to control blood? They didn't really want to know.

Unfortunately, none of the detectives had even the tiniest bit of success, so it was left to Kaito, who could now also use some green magic, (healing, plants, etc.) and the tiniest bit of red (magic circles, attraction auras [to Shinichi's chagrin], etc). Apparently next on the list for him was blue magic, something about making sure that 'Finny-things' didn't attack him.

 _"Ça craint..."_ (This sucks) Kai muttered in French as yet another murder happened at a small French restaurant. Hence the use of different language. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him. The person behind the facade had been to France quite a few times, and knew the language fairly well.

 _"La nourriture, ou de l' assassiner?"_ He asked in return. (The food or the murder?) Kai huffed, and Ichirou and Eishi looked at them quizzically, not understanding the foreign language.

 _"Qu'en pensez-vous?"_ (What do you think?) Shiro shrugged. Kai just facepalmed. Well, at least Kid knew that his French was decent if he ever though of pulling a heist in France. It was vital to know several languages if he was going to follow through in his plans to go international in both thievery and magic, like his father. Raiu had helped. So far, he was fluent in English and French, decent in Spanish, and knew some Greek phrases. He could also write in English, French, and Spanish.

Luckily, they were able to make it home without a body falling from a balcony or rooftop onto them or near them.

Shinichi on his own attracted murders. Add in Hattori and the bodies of the victim of the murder falls from the sky. Add in Hakuba and the murderer's motive is revealed faster than usual. Add in Kaito and there is less murders.

Perfect equation. Now add more Kaitos!


	42. SoBaW: The Clean Up

**Last chapter of the year and of this story! Hope you had a wonderful 2015, and will continue to enjoy 2016!**

 **So, last question of the year from me: Favorite game? It can be a video game, board game, card game, tag, hide-and-seek, whatever.**

 **Me? I'm still trying to chose between ROBLOX, Minecraft, and Blackjack. Trust me, you do not want to play a round with me. I have insanely good luck when it comes to card games, and games that are based on luck in general. It helps that I sorta understand card counting. Heh. No Game No Life explains it quite well.**

 **Unfortunately, this fic has started its final chapter. I would like to thank you for hanging around this long, and it's been a wild, enjoyable ride! I will be posting continuations though. So many ideas I'd like to try! You'll see where title comes in.**

 **(On the subject of Pandora, that will be solved in the continuation. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten!)**

 **Anyway, let the battle, begin!**

"Hattori! Duck!"

Bullets flew through the air as flames danced around them. It was the decisive battle between the Black Org, and the 'Craziest Team in The History of Teams' as dubbed by Kaito. Luckily, it seemed that nothing supernatural was in this, so that meant Cyra and Raiu had taken care of them, or they were fighting with them right now. It might explain the recent type 5 hurricane that was spotted in the Arctic. At least it was far away from any innocent bystanders, except for maybe a few scientists.

A bullet whizzed barely a centimeter away from Kid's head. Akai was doing well, sniping from a far away building into the fight.

"Kid! Smoke bomb, now!" Jodie commanded. Kid nodded once, before jumping back from the person he was currently dodging blow from and twisting his wrist. Several smoke bombs erupted, surrounding them in pink smoke. Curses erupted from both sides.

 _Why is this damn smoke still pink, Kuroba!?_ Hakuba __thought as he reloaded the pistol he was using, ducking behind a crate. He had been trying to avoid hitting anything major, mostly just hitting arms, hands, feet, and legs.

Shinichi had been provided with several soccer balls, and many white-black inflatables were still bouncing around and hitting the black-clothed members. They were in some large warehouse, the final base according to several captured members.

Hattori was swinging around with a katana, knocking out as many as he could without injuring them too severally.

Kid's sleeping gas was ineffective with all the smoke from the fire that had broken out, but thankfully his card gun was still workable, along with some minor healing magic he used on the injured.

 _One thing was sure,_ Kaito thought bitterly as he ducked a bullet and vaulted over a kick, _this was going to be a long night._ He reached into a magic pocket in space, pulling out a new gadget he had finished.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING A SCOOTER IN YOUR SUIT!?" Shinichi shouted in outrage and confusion as he saw the new gadget Kid was riding on.

"Mou, Meitantei-kun, that's the thing you focus on?" Kid whined as he did a flip in mid air _on the god damned_ _scooter that should have been impossible to keep in his suit_ and landed on some poor guy's foot, before riding away. All while keeping his suit _flawlessly white and unwrinkled._

Everyone, including the B.O, daintily did the flop in exasperation.

Kid sweatdropped.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

 _"As of yesterday, a large international syndicate has been taken down, and a total of 4,591 members were arrested or found dead. Some key characters in taking down this 'Black Organization' include International Criminal 1412, better known as Kaitou Kid, Kudo Shinichi, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji, the FBI, CIA, Interpol, and Japan's Secret Police. The nature of Kid's assistance has been kept under wraps, and all those involved are denying interviews. What do you think of this occurrence, Hishino-san?"_

 _"Well, obviously they want the details to be kept hidden from public eye. Perhaps some of the members had infiltrated the police system itself? Or did-"_

The Tv was turned off abruptly.

"Aoko! What was that for!?" Kaito whined.

Aoko huffed. "You promised that once you got back from your vacation with Chikage-san that you would go shopping with me!"

"I did?"

"..."

"Of course I did! How could I forget!?"

 **(}{}{}{}{}{)**

Kaito smiled as he walked alongside his childhood friend.

 _How long has it been since I last talked to her, face to face? Almost eight months now? Has it really been that long?_

After the takedown, Kid had announced that heists were going to be less frequent, and seeing as he no longer had to race to get the Pandora gem before a certain black-wearing syndicate, he didn't need to spend every second of his life making backup plans, plans, heist ideas, researching gems, and writing riddled heist notices. It was kind of boring, going back to normal life, but it was relaxing as well.

He was content with it.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Ran!" He barely dodged a flying kick as he ducked, pulling his bag of beloved coffee beans with him.

" _That,_ was for lying about being Conan!" The karate champion seethed. Another punch, this one he was unable to dodge. "That one for disappearing _again,_ for _eight months!"_ An elbow this time, to the ribs. "For going and getting yourself caught in something dangerous!" Another kick, to the arm, " _That_ for not _trusting me_ and almost getting yourself _killed_ in the process!"

He groaned in pain as he collapsed against the wall, thankful that she _at least_ held back somewhat. He was going to be bruised and aching for weeks, add on to the bullet wound he got from the fight and broken wrist. Thank Kaito for healing spells.

Well, an angry Ran was easier to deal with than a not-talking one. At least he knew how to handle her if she was mad.

He withheld a smirk as Ran saw the damage she had done, and the broken wrist and bullet wound, and started fussing over him. Well, at least they had both agreed that they didn't really hold any other feelings for the other other than friendship and familial affection. He had a feeling though that Ran was going to start mothering him like she did with Conan.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"Saguru!" Elizabeth Hakuba hugged her son tightly as the door opened.

"M-mother!? What are you doing in Japan!?" Saguru asked, startled. His mother was usually in London, mainly because she had her own restaurant and everything there. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she pulled back to look at her only child.

"When my boy starts taking down criminal syndicates, of course I would be worried! And why are you so skinny? I know for a fact Baaya would never let you skip a meal!" She huffed as she stormed inside the Hakuba mansion, dragging her suitcases with her. She tied up her blonde hair as she stalked to the kitchen. "Baaya! Set out some plates, I need to make him a proper meal!"

"Oh, welcome Elizabeth! Of course, right away." Saguru sighed as his mother set to work cooking up a storm in the kitchen. Well, she didn't own a five-star restaurant for nothing.

At least it was home.

(Elizabeth Hakuba is an OC - I have no idea who Saguru's mother is in canon nor how she acts or looks.)

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"HEIJI!" Kazuha shouted, enraged. Hattori froze, looked back, and took off running. "COME BACK 'ERE YOU AHOU!"

"K-k-Kazuha!" The surrounding people sweatdropped. Almost everyone in Osaka was used to the crazy couple's antics, by now.

"HEIJI!" Needless to say, Kazuha was not happy with Hattori 'pulling a Shinichi' on her and disappearing for eight months. Hattori ended up black and blue as he limped back to his house, cursing all the way as his mother withheld her snickers at her son.

 **(}{}{}{}{}{}{}{)**

"It's over, huh?" Shinichi murmured as he read a Sherlock Holmes book at a cafe in Edoka.

"I guess it is." Hakuba said as he watched the news playing on the tv attached to the wall.

"Problem is dat now 't's so borin' that I could die." Hattori groaned.

"So true..." Kaito muttered, before looking up from the newspaper he was reading. He leaned back in his chair, picking up his mug of hot chocolate while he was at it.

"Where do you think Raiu and Cyra disappeared to?" The magician asked. Everyone exchanged looks.

They had not heard of or seen the two supernatural beings since nine months ago, when they first went into hiding. It seemed the fighting was done though; no more freak storms blasting through Greenland and Alaska.

"You know, for detectives, you are awfully unobservant." Cyra sighed as she sipped her soda. Everyone choked in surprise.

"When did you get here!?" They all asked in unison. Cyra clucked her tongue.

"Since three minutes ago. Raiuski has requested that you all visit." They all noted that the name used meant that this was going to be full-angel Raiuski, not regular magical Raiu.

"Where are we going?" Shinichi asked as he downed the rest of his coffee.

"Somewhere I am unable to tell you while we are in public." They all nodded, before finishing the snacks and drinks, putting a few thousand yen on the table, before following Cyra out the door into a vacant park. Then the world blurred, and they were standing in a small bedroom.

"Hey guys." The unnaturally weak voice drew their attention to the bed. A way-too-pale Raiuski smiled at them as she sat up on the bed. Her wings were folded around her, and the dragon tattoo curled around her right eye.

"I thought I'd call you to tell ya goodbye." Cyra's mouth was pressed into a flat line as she sat down in a wooden chair located next to the bed.

The Gosho Boys were startled out if their shock at that. They looked at her in horror. If they were right...

Raiuski chuckled. "Aw, don't look at me like that. It's not like it's your fault. I just though that I'd like to have a proper parting before I depart from this universe permanently." Cyra clenched her teeth.

"Why- what- how did this happen?" Kaito asked as his gaze landed on the bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, torso, and neck.

"This probably would've happened in a few decades anyway, with all the time I've spent on Earth. I'm more human than I'm angel now, and I've lived several millennia longer than even the oldest human witch. Things on Earth aren't meant to live that long, no matter what they are." She collapsed back into a soft, white pillow, smiling at the ceiling.

"I did manage to call in one last favor to God though; managed to get a deal that no matter what you guys chose to do, you all will live until you die of natural causes. I am the archangel of luck, after all. If a bullet gets shot at you again, it will miraculously be a millimeter to the right of just hitting your head. If you chose to become a murderer, than I'm an idiot." She chuckled. She smirked at them one last time.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

 _Return of the Fallen, Completed 12/30/15._

 _-End-_


End file.
